It's All For You
by Ms.Hale
Summary: Edward,Emmett,& Jasper are successful businessmen who travel for a living.When Bella,Rosalie,& Alice get tired of them always traveling they decide to break up with them, later on they find out their pregnant, what good can possibly come out of this?
1. Goodbye

**Bella:**

After high school graduation, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett attended the same business school, which is one of the best colleges in the United States. Rose became a doctor, Alice a veterinarian and me, I became a baker and I soon owned my own bakery.

We had a long distance relationship with the guys, which worked out better than I would have thought.

The guys went off for a business trip to California for a year and they just came back. They weren't suppose to come back, but they came back early for our sake. They have lost millions through the two years since they graduated. Us girls decided to talk about it and we came up with the answer. We needed to break up with them.

"Hey love!" Edward greeted, enthusiastically, before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"Hey Edward." I replied, frustrated, as I broke off the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, noticing my uneasiness.

"Can we talk alone?" I murmured, nervously.

"We are alone." Edward proclaimed, as he moved closer to me.

I pulled him into my bedroom, just in case Rose or Alice came over. As I shut my door, I noticed Edward was a little too close. I could feel his hot breath breathing down the back of my neck.

"We need to breakup!" I retorted, turning around in a rapid manner.

"What! For what!?" Edward questioned, closing in the little space we had between us.

I wasn't going to tell him why, because he will just deny it. I had to make up a lie. I'm going against my morals in doing this, but its for the best.

"My job is very demanding and I need to focus on that right now." I explained, staring acutely at the ground.

"I thought Bella's Bakery was doing great." Edward contended, placing his pointer finger under my chin, lifting my face, so he could look into my eyes.

"It was because I got to focus on it when you were gone. The bakery had my total attention and when you came back I abandoned it." I admitted, as I tried to tear my eyes away from his.

"Bella, you don't want to do this." Edward avowed, as he gently nibbled up and down my neck.

"Edward, don't do this." I begged, as I tried to pull away from him.

"I love you Bella!" Edward declared, placing his hands on the side of my face, pulling me into to a full out make out session.

I gave in. I loved Edward too. I could never deny his touch. It was to overpowering for me. That night we had great sex, but we were still broken up. Soon, Edward had to go on another business trip and I knew I couldn't be in another relationship like that. I hope the girls had better luck with their guys.

I haven't talked to them in weeks. I'm starting to miss them. We usually hang out everyday. I have been so busy with Edward these past few weeks, that I didn't even notice we weren't hanging out.

The next day, I woke up and Edward was gone. The only thing he left me was a note.

It read:

_I have to leave early because of business. _

This is exactly why I broke up with him.

I stayed home for one extra week because I was feeling sick and I was rolling around in self pity. I need my girls to bring over a tub of strawberry ice cream, and three spoons. After waking up to be alone, I turned on the TV and a food commercial came on. That made me feel nauseas. I jumped up quickly and ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with me?" I wondered, as I held my hair back and puked again.

**Alice:**

Jasper was coming over my house and I felt butterflies flying around in my stomach. I have to break up with him. I hope Bella and Rose had better luck.

"Hey Alice!" Jasper greeted, as he came in for a kiss.

I quickly dodged the kiss, and he immediately knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Jasper queried, placing his right hand on my right cheek.

"Come upstairs." I proclaimed, as I started walking towards the stairs.

"Okay, we are upstairs. What's wrong Alice?" Jasper pleaded, impatiently, as I closed the door behind him.

"I can't do this anymore!" I bellowed, flopping down on the sofa in my bedroom.

"Do what?" Jasper inquired, with a look of confusion written all over his face.

"I can't be in a relationship, I want to be single." I exclaimed, as I gazed out of the window.

"So, are we breaking up?" Jasper wondered, befuddled.

"Yes." I answered, nodding my head, at the same time.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Jasper questioned, hopefully.

"No." I replied, as he took a seat next to me.

"Can I have one last kiss?" Jasper proposed, turning my face to face him.

"Yes." I proclaimed, a bit sadly.

Jasper leaned down and kissed me hard and rough. This was going to be my last kiss with Jasper and it was getting heated. Jasper doesn't know what he is doing to me. Why? Why do the guys have to travel for business? Its not fair.

That kiss led to more than I expected. Jasper and I were in my room making soft love. I loved this man and I don't know if I will be able to get over him.

The past few weeks I haven't heard anything about Bella and Rosalie. I hope they had better luck than I did. This didn't turn out how I thought it would. Spending weeks without my girls has helped me realize how much I really need them.

I heard Bella stayed home for a week because she was sick, but I think I caught what she has. I have been at home also for a whole week. The next morning I awoke to my alarm clock going off. Jasper wasn't here, but he left a note.

It read:

I had to go away on business again. Sorry!

What I did was for the best? I can't stay here and be lonely for the rest of my life. I sat up, got out of my bed and stretched. I closed my eyes, deep breathed and spun around. It was weird because I do this every morning, but this morning I felt sick and threw up. I ran to the nearest bathroom as quickly as I could.

This was to weird. Maybe I was sick. I need to call Rose to see what was up with me. Something had to be up, this was unusual. Yeah, I had to be sick. It was the only reasonable explanation. But, my forehead felt fine and I took my temperature and it was normal. Maybe this thing is broke. It has to be.

**Rosalie:**

Today, I had to break up with Emmett. This was going to be hard. Emmett was my monkey man. Rose you can do this. Hope Bella and Alice have better luck.

"Rose!" Emmett shouted, as I heard the front door to my house open up.

"Upstairs!" I hollered, as I touched up my makeup, in my vanity mirror.

I heard my bedroom door open and then shut. I could hear his heavy footsteps making their way towards me.

"Hey babe!" Emmett greeted, twirling me around and then planting a large, rough kiss on me.

I didn't kiss back and I realized that he noticed it.

"What's wrong Rose?" Emmett asked, sincerely, cupping my face in his hands.

"Emmett, we need a break from each other." I asserted, staring straight into his big brown eyes.

"Why?" Emmett questioned, looking completely hurt.

That's just like Emmett to ask questions. He would just deny it if I tell him the real reason. Oh Emmett, why do you always have to question things.

"My job is too much and right now I can't handle a relationship." I explained, as I walked towards my bed.

"Rose!" Emmett exclaimed, grabbing my hand, and stopping me from walking.

"Emmett, your making this hard." I stated, as Emmett placed pecks of kisses around my neck and face.

"I love you!" Emmett announced, kissing me more roughly.

"I know, I love you too, but its for the best." I remarked, as I tried to get him to stop.

Emmett wouldn't stop kissing me. That night we had rough, hot sex. I couldn't believe it. I just broke up with Emmett.

I haven't seen my girls in weeks, I am officially missing them. I need my girls. We can't spend more than two days without each other. Spending weeks without each other has made me go all insane. Having Emmett keep me company has helped me though.

Bella hasn't been going to work for a week, because she's been sick. Then Alice became sick, and now I think I caught what they have.

The next morning, I woke up and Emmett was gone. All that was left was a note on the pillow.

It read:

I have to go, another business trip. Don't miss me to much.

What I did was certainly for the best. It's all for them. I was sick in bed for an extra week and so were Alice and Bella. A bug must be going around. After throwing up multiple times I laid back down then all of a sudden felt nauseated. I ran to the bathroom and threw up again. Am I sick? I don't have the symptoms of being sick. I stayed home for a week and I was not getting better.

I received two voicemails from Alice and one from Bella. They want me over their houses as soon as possible. They felt the same way I do. I kind of have an idea of what's wrong with us. I told Bella to go over to Alice's house and I will meet them there.

**Alice:**

Bella got to my house first. Rose said she kind of had an idea of what was wrong with us. Rose and Bella felt the same way I felt. That's a coincidence.

After about ten minutes Rose showed up with a brown paper bag.

"What's that?" Bella questioned, eyeing the paper bag in Rose's hand.

"This will answer all of our questions." Rose reported, laying the bag in the center of the table.

"Well, open it up!" I announced, impatiently, reaching for the bag.

Rose grabbed the bag before I could get it. Bella and I watched her open the bag and inside were three pregnancy tests. There is a possibility of me being pregnant. Now weeks ago Jazz and I did make love, but this thought would have never crossed my mind.

We each went to a separate bathroom and peed on the stick. We waited alone then each of us screamed at the same time. I ran out of the bathroom at the same time they did.

"Positive!" Rose divulged, as she showed us the little pink plus sign on her stick.

"Positive!" Bella disclosed, as she nervously showed us her results.

"Positive!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down with my sick in hand.

"What are we going to do?" Bella whispered, as we followed her down the stairs.

"If we tell them then they are going to come back and they will turn down many deals." I explained, as I threw the pregnancy test away.

"She's right." Rose agreed, throwing her stick away as well.

Then all of a sudden Rose's cell phone started ringing.

"Its Jasper!" Rose acknowledged, as her eyes became huge as she looked at the name flash across her phone.

"Answer it and put it on speaker!" I demanded, as I watched Bella throw away her pregnancy test.

"Remember don't say anything." Bella reminded, placing her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Hello!" Rose said, placing her phone in the middle of the table.

"Hey sis!" Jasper greeted, happily, through the phone.

"What's up Jasper, I'm busy!" Rose bellowed, tapping her manicured nails on the table.

"I just wanted to say hi because I really didn't get a chance to see you since we had to go away on business so soon." Jasper responded, calmly.

"Well…hello." Rose remarked, rushing the conversation.

"Are you rushing me off the phone Rosalie Hale?" Jasper asked, suspiciously.

"No, why would you say that?" Rose countered, tapping her nails in a faster pace.

"No reason, anything new going on in the small town of Forks." Jasper questioned, curiously.

Rose looked at me and Bella and we both nodded no.

"No, but Jasper I really need to go, I have to go to work." Rose proclaimed, as her nails started tapping louder and faster.

"Well, okay, go ahead and save some lives, I will talk to you later." Jasper finished, before hanging up.

"That was easy." I whispered, low enough for all of us to hear.

"How am I suppose to do that for nine months, he's going to call me regularly?" Rose asked, as she completely stopped tapping her nails.

"I hope they don't decide to visit us, because we can't exactly hide this pregnancy." Bella stated, as she walked into my kitchen.

"We just have to take one day at a time." I added, as I followed behind her.

**Review:**

**Okay, let me start off with saying one thing. I hope you like where I'm going with this story. If you don't like it then don't read it, and don't leave a review. If you do like it, then review, keep reading and have a happy day.**

**-Tiffany**


	2. Blackmail

_**TWO MONTHS**_

**Bella:**

I was managing my bakery when none other than the notorious James the business man comes prancing in. Everyone in Forks can't stand business men and I don't blame them. Business men don't care about anyone but themselves. James decided to take a seat at the counter instead of in a booth.

"Bella, nice to see you again." James said, grinning at me, as I grabbed a rag and started wiping the counters.

"Its Ms. Swan to you." I snapped, as I steadied wiping the counters.

"So, how is things with Edward?" James asked, as he picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Why do you care?" I questioned, rolling my eyes, as I threw the rag back in the bucket.

"Just wondering." James replied, staring his brown eyes deeply into mine.

"Well, we broke up." I admitted, avoiding eye contact.

"So, are you going to raise that baby by yourself?" James asked, eyeing my stomach.

"Shush!" I exclaimed, walking around the counter, towards him.

I grabbed his arm then pulled him into the kitchen. The staff were on lunch break so I didn't have to worry about them hearing.

"How do you know about my pregnancy?" I queried, locking the door behind me.

"Oh, I have my connections." James responded, very amused.

"Well, don't say anything." I growled, as I approached him.

"And what is going to keep me quiet?" James asked, eyeing a tray of cinnamon buns.

"You can have as many of those as you want, and they are on the house." I offered, grinning at him.

"Wow thanks, but that won't be enough." James retorted, walking towards the tray.

"Then what else do you want?" I asked, impatiently, following him.

"A date." James answered, as he picked up a cinnamon bun.

"So, you're blackmailing me to go on a date with you?" I clarified, as I picked up the tray of cinnamon buns.

"Its not really blackmail, its simply me asking you out and you agreeing" James explained, as he took a bite out of the cinnamon bun he took.

"So, its charity?" I questioned, as I placed the buns back into the oven.

"No, just forget it, but we are going somewhere formal. Bring your two friends, because I have two friends of my own. Also, dress sexy, but don't let the dress be to tight that they will probably be able to see a little baby bump." James asserted, patting my stomach.

"Don't tell me how to dress!" I snapped, pushing his hand off of my stomach.

"Wear something blue." James informed me, as he finished up his cinnamon bun.

"Here's the address." James proclaimed, opening up his wallet, in search of a card.

"What is this event even about?" I asked, as he handed me the card.

"Businessmen from Washington, California, and Oregon are going to be there and maybe little Eddie too, so, I'll see you there." James explained, as he unlocked the kitchen door and walked out.

I can't stand him. He makes everyone in this town angry. He needs to find someone else to do his dirty work. But, if I don't he is going to tell Edward about my pregnancy. Why is this happening? How did he even find out?

I went back out and my staff just came back from their lunch break and we already were busy for the evening. Orders were pouring in. My bakery was so packed. When I finally got a break, I decided to call Rose and Alice. I rang Alice first then told her to hold on while I called Rose.

"Hey Bella, make this quick its not my lunch break yet." Rose declared, heavy breathing, through the phone.

"Yeah, what's up Bella?" Alice questioned, curiously.

"James knows." I answered, as I walked towards the restroom.

"Knows what?" Alice wondered, sounding slightly confused.

"About my pregnancy." I whispered, with a serious tone.

"Are you serious?" Rose queried, nervously.

"As a heart attack." I responded, as I turned on the water faucet.

"Is he going to tell Edward?" Alice asked, anxiously.

"He said he won't if we go to this business party with him tonight." I continued, grabbing a paper towel.

"We?" Rose questioned, as I dried my hands.

"He has friends and wants you and Alice to show up." I finished, throwing the paper towel in the trash.

"What if the guys are there?" Alice asked, uneasily.

"Yeah, Bella, it's a party for businessmen, what if the guys are there?" Rose stated, as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Call Jasper, and ask where he is." I reasoned, walking back towards the front of the bakery.

"And if he is in Forks?" Rose questioned, as I took a seat at the counter.

"Then there coming and we should be prepared for questions." I stated, grabbing a toothpick.

"I will call Jasper on my lunch break, I have to go, a man has just been wheeled in on a gurney. Seems he has been in a horrible car accident." Rose said, before hanging up.

"I have to go to Bella, Old Lady Whitaker's cat needs a shot." Alice stated, hanging up after Rose.

I stayed at the bakery for a couple of more hours then decided to let the manager I hired lock up. I walked to my car and drove to my house. Alice and Rose were waiting outside of my house.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked, as I got out of my car.

"We have a party to go to today." Alice rejoined, slightly agitated.

"We brought clothes!" Rose sung out, holding up three bags.

She handed one bag to me and handed one to Alice. We walked into my house and changed quickly.

"The guys are in Maryland." Rose informed us, as we were in the bathroom doing our make up.

"Good!" I added, as we did the last touches on our make up.

We grabbed our purses and made our way to the front door.

"Wait!" Rose hollered, coming to a complete stop.

"What?" I wondered, as Alice and I both turned towards her.

"I have to go drain the main vein!" Rose answered, crossing her legs, and scrunching up her face.

"Rose go pee!" Alice laughed, as Rose ran to the bathroom.

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked Alice, laughing as well.

Alice shrugged her shoulders as we waited for Rose to come back out.

"Ready!" Rose stated, drying her hands with a paper towel before throwing it in the trash.

We walked to my car and I let Rose drive as I got into the passenger seat. Rose sped off trying to get there as soon as possible, so we can leave as soon as possible. We arrived and saw James standing in front of the building.

"I thought I have been stood up." James remarked, throwing his arm around my waist.

"No, because then you will tell Edward." I commented, pushing his arm away.

"You will eventually like me Bella!" James exclaimed, a little to confidently, as he grabbed my waist again.

We walked towards the entrance and James held me in his arms the whole way towards the door.

"The guys that were suppose to be with you girls had to go on a business trip at the last minute." James informed, winking at Alice and Rose.

"Oh please!" Rose scoffed, pulling Alice toward the buffet line.

I watched Alice and Rose stuff their plates and then they sat down and started eating. James was introducing me to his friends and I was getting hungry.

"Wow your friends can eat, you would think they were pregnant." James proclaimed, laughing.

I didn't say anything and he knew something.

"Wait, there pregnant!" James shrieked, causing me to throw my hand over his mouth.

"Shush, yes they are, now be quiet before the whole world finds out." I muttered, releasing my hand from around his mouth.

"Go eat!" James demanded, as he noticed I kept starring at the food.

He has to remember that now I am eating for two. I sat down with Rose and Alice and we watched James walk around, talk and flirt with different people. He has no manners. He hasn't talked to me since I made my plate. Should I tell Rose and Alice that he knows about their pregnancies. Yeah I should. Maybe not. Yeah I should, they have the right to know.

"James knows!" I blurted out, as I wiped my hands with a napkin.

"Knows about what?" Alice asked, as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"About your pregnancies as well." I answered, slightly wincing.

"Oh great, who is going to find out next?" Rose mumbled, smacking her forehead with her hand.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, grabbing both Alice's and Rosalie's hand.

"Its not your fault, there going to find out sooner or later, I just don't want the guys to find out." Alice replied, rubbing my hand.

As I finished eating James called me over. I stood up and threw my plate in the trash then walked over to him. He was grinning like it was Christmas morning and he had millions of presents.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, as he approached me.

"Because I have you as a date." James answered, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Well this wasn't out of my own free will." I reminded him, as I pushed his hands from around my waist.

"I know." James whispered, leading me towards the dance floor.

"After today this is over." I clarified, as he placed his hands around my waist.

"Yes, but I still have to get my cinnamon buns." James retorted, as we began to slow dance.

Every once in awhile I would glance at the table and see Alice and Rose talking to each other. But, every once in awhile some guys would go over and talk to them. James had me dancing for hours. Did he forget I am a pregnant woman? I am in heels and I am in desperate need of a massage. Maybe Rose or Alice will give me one later if I beg. After about three hours at this party it started getting dull. The only thing these guys talk about is money. Come on there are other things to talk about. James ditched me to dance with this blonde woman who looked half his age.

After that James went to go sit down with these three men who looked very professional. I think there having a meeting. Wait, there having a business meeting in the middle of a party. What is the definition of party in their minds?

"Rose, Alice I'm ready to go!" I stated, as I approached them.

"Lets go!" Rose added, grabbing her purse.

"Where do you think you're going?" James asked, as we made our way towards the door.

"Home, where does it look like?" I commented, as we walked towards the car.

"You can't leave without me giving you permission." James declared, grabbing my arm.

"I can do what I please!" I said, through gritted teeth, snatching my arm out of his hand.

He doesn't want to mess with a hormonal pregnant woman.

"Bella, get back here!" James shouted, as I turned around and walked back to him.

"Do you really want to make a scene when your boss is here?" I questioned, face to face with him.

James didn't reply so I figured what his answer was.

"I'm not going to let you blackmail me anymore, Edward is bound to find out sooner or later so I really don't care anymore." I snapped, as I finished walking towards the car.

James jumped back when I snapped causing Alice and Rose to laugh. "Come back!" James hollered, as I met up with Alice and Rose, and then finished walking to the car.

I put my hand up quieting him as I walked away. He must wants to cause a scene. We were still hungry so we picked up some pizza and headed back to my house. We watched movies as we ate pizza. We gossiped and told each other how our jobs were doing.

I can't wait to have my baby here with me. Sometimes this house is a little lonely and I know Alice and Rose feel the same way. We fell asleep on my living room floor. We have clothes and necessities over each others house since we usually spend the night over each other's house frequently because we feel lonely. I woke up to someone opening my front door.

"Who is that?!" I bellowed, jumping up as fast as possible.

"It's only us!" a male voice answered, as I heard feet walking across my wood floor, making its way towards us.

**Review:**

**Okay, so if you're still read this chapter, you must like where I'm going with it. So, if you can spare a minute out of your life and click the little review button at the bottom, and leave a little message. Thank you!**

**-Tiffany **


	3. Flu?

**Edward:**

When we arrived in Forks we drove to Alice's house first and no one was there. Then we decided to go to Rosalie's house next, but no one was there either. We went to Bella's and saw three cars parked and knew they were here. We walked up her steps and her door was unlocked so we just walked in.

"Who is that?" Bella bellowed, sounding frightened.

"Its only us!" I answered, as we made our way to her living room,

"I need names!" Bella barked, her voice sounding uneven.

"Edward, Jasper, and Emmett!" I clarified, as we walked in her living room.

"Oh, don't do that, make your presence known when you enter someone's house!" Bella roared, placing a hand over her heart.

We walked towards her and saw Alice and Rosalie sleeping. Jasper lifted up Alice and Emmett lifted up Rosalie and took them upstairs to sleep in the bed while we talked.

"So, how long are you guys staying here in Forks?" Bella asked, as she folded up the blankets.

"We don't know." Jasper answered, flopping down on the couch.

"Probably until our pagers go off." I sighed, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I'm going to wake the girls up so we can shower and get some breakfast." Bella stated, as she walked up the stairs.

We decided to wait for them. We heard showers, and faucets running. After about an hour the girls finally came down. Wow! They have a glow to them. Something has changed about all three of them.

"Wait, I don't feel so good!" Rose muttered, placing her hand over her stomach, before she ran to the bathroom, covering her mouth.

We looked at the girls wondering what was up when Alice started speaking.

"Make some room for me Rose!" Alice bellowed, running to the bathroom, while also covering her mouth.

Bella looked at us and we smiled then she did the same thing. We heard water run and then they stepped back out.

"What was that?" Jasper asked, as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"A virus is going around." Alice answered, while the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Flu!" Bella stated, while handing Rose her purse.

They walked out and got into Rose's car as Rose sped away. We didn't even get into the taxi yet and they were out of sight.

"Remind me to talk to her about that!" Jasper implied, in a serious tone.

"I'll be right along with you." Emmett added, getting into the taxi we held out front.

We pulled up into Bella's bakery and paid the taxi driver what we owed him. We saw Rosalie's car parked and through the window we saw them eating at a table with James also sitting down beside Bella. Jasper, Emmett and I hate James. He is our enemy in the business field and in the relationship field. He is not getting Bella if I have anything to do with it.

I looked at Emmett and Jasper and they both looked pissed off just like me. We walked into the bakery as calm as possible.

"Rose, your driving needs to slow down a bit." Jasper barked, pulling up a chair beside Rose.

"Oh! Let the girl have some fun!" James croaked, as he stared Jasper down.

"She has plenty of fun!" Jasper growled, staring James down.

"Calm down Jasper!" Rose sighed, looking straight into her brother's eyes.

"So, we missed you guys at the business party." James proclaimed, as he took a bite out of a cinnamon bun he had.

"We?" I questioned, pulling a chair up to the table.

"Yep! I brought Bella, Alice, and Rosalie with me." James continued, winking at Bella.

I felt a growl in my chest along with Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh shut up James its not like we had a choice!" Bella roared, standing up out of her seat.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" Emmett asked, pulling up a chair to sit down.

"Is he blackmailing you?" I wondered, staring Bella straight in her eyes.

"No!" Alice answered, in a serious tone, a little to quickly.

"He is. What is he blackmailing you about?" I asked, not convinced by Alice's answer.

"Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are-" James started, but Rose stood up quickly and placed her hand over his mouth.

"Sick!" Bella filled in.

I looked at the guys and they knew that Bella was lying. I wonder what the blackmail is about and why don't the girls want us to know. It can't be that bad. Does it have anything to do with me?

Our pagers went off and we looked at the girls sadly and they already knew what that meant.

"Just go!" Bella sighed, looking very sad along with Alice and Rose.

I looked at the girls one more time then grabbed Emmett as Jasper gave his sister a hug.

"There lying!" I stated, as we hailed a taxi.

"I know, the thing he's holding against them can't be that bad." Jasper replied, as the taxi pulled over.

"Maybe it is otherwise why would they lie to us." Emmett remarked, getting into the taxi.

He did have a point. We left for another business trip and we didn't know how long we would be. Each trip is usually for a couple of days, so no worries. It sometimes gets lonely while traveling all the time.

**Alice: **

We are officially three months today. Time is flying! I can't wait just six more months left. Why is it taking so long?

After the guys left we finished eating with James. He doesn't get the hint. We are not interested. The guys are always going on business trips. I wish they would just throw that pager away and relax for a minute. They weren't even here for a whole day. I wonder where they are possibly going.

"What should we do today?" I asked, curiously, as I finished up my breakfast.

"Rose and I have a doctor's appointment." Bella informed me, throwing away the trash.

"Oh that's right, I already had mine, there just going to take a blood test, weigh you and stuff like that" I explained, looking from Bella to Rose.

"I think I would know that!" Rose added, as she stood up.

"Oh right, well I guess I could go to the mall and meet with you guys in the food court when your done." I pondered, as I grabbed my purse.

"See you later!" I said, hugging them, as they left the bakery.

"So, how are you getting to the mall?" James asked, slightly amused.

"Damn it! I forgot I didn't bring my car!" I yelped, slapping my hand against the table.

"Oh shush it up pixie I'll give you a ride." James offered, grabbing my arm, and pulling me towards his car.

"Thanks!" I said, sincerely.

I got into the passenger side of James very expensive car. It was nice, I had to give it to him. It took about an hour to get to Port Angeles. I love this mall, it has three floors, and a food court full of different types of food. I shopped for about two hours then Rose and Bella met up with me in the food court and we ate.

"Lets go to my house!" Rose stated, as we hopped into her car.

We arrived and grabbed the bags and started walking up her front stairs.

"I'm tired, somebody pick me up!" I sighed, heavy breathing.

"Alice, there were only five steps." Rose clarified, as she unlocked the front door.

"And?" I questioned, as she opened up the door.

Bella was trying to hold in her laugh. We were going to spend the night at our own houses since Rose had to work tonight.

I love my job, instead of working with patients that are sometimes rude, and talk back I get to work with patients that are animals. I love animals. I take care of all types of animals from house pets to farm animals. Working with the same patient sometimes you start to get close to them. That's the one thing I hate, because when I start loving those animals I have to put them to sleep. So sad. Why can't animals live forever?

Rose dropped us off at Bella's house since my car was over there. We waved bye to Rose as she took off for work. She does need to slow down. I talked to Bella outside for awhile until it started raining, then I ran in my car and started driving to my house, until my cell phone rang.

"Hello!" I answered, placing the phone against my ear.

"Ms. Brandon!" a panicked man sighed, on the phone.

"Who is this?" I asked, worriedly.

"Its Marcus, I'm the owner of the pit bull Bandit." the man informed, in a rushed tone.

"What's the problem?" I asked, trying to manage talking on the phone and driving in the rain.

"I don't know just get over here quick!" Marcus answered, raising his voice.

He gave me his address and I turned the car around. I didn't speed because it was raining, but I did rush. I pulled into an apartment complex and ran looking for his door number. When I found it I knocked as hard as possible. A man rushed to the door and I remembered seeing him at the office. I gave Bandit a shot about a month ago.

He led me to where his dog was and I had my case with me and started working on the dog. I then found out the problem. "I see the problem." I said, placing a huge grin across my face.

"What is it, is he going to make it?" Marcus sighed, not noticing my happy grin.

"Bandit, isn't a he it's a she." I answered, obviously.

"Oh." Marcus added, with confusion written all over his face.

"And she's pregnant!" I replied, happily, smiling at Bandit.

Marcus left the room as I helped Bandit give birth. She had three puppies and they looked like they were mixed with another dog breed. As Marcus thanked me I left the apartment and stumbled upon two dogs and a cat. I got them into my car and drove to the vet office. Since I worked there I had my key, since there closed on Sundays.

I brought the animals inside and gave them all the shots they needed. These animals looked like strays. One dog was a golden retriever puppy, another was a beagle puppy, and the cat was a white kitten. I spent hours working on these animals, I gave them shots, and I even bathed them and groomed them. These animals were now looking quite spiffy.

Now, what am I suppose to do with three stray animals. Of course get three animal lovers to adopt them, but who. Wait! I could adopt one. But which one. I always liked cats. I want the white kitten. Her name could be Casper, because she is white like Casper the friendly ghost. Even though Casper is a boy name I still like it.

I called Rose and Bella and I didn't realize that I lost track of time. It was early in the morning and both of them were asleep. I didn't care I demanded that both of them got their tails up and came here.

About an hour later Bella and Rose showed up. Both still in their pajamas and their hair looks a mess. When they walked in the golden retriever puppy quickly ran to Rosalie and tried to play with her.

"Alice, why did you wake us up early in the morning to come here?" Rose asked, not even noticing the puppy trying to get her attention.

"Because of them." I answered, pointing to the three animals.

"The animals told you to wake us up." Bella remarked, confused.

"No silly, I found them and gave them shots and fixed them up and they have no where to go." I clarified, placing a small pout on my face.

"And you want us to get one?" Rose asked, staring at the golden retriever.

"Well, I already have Casper the white cat and the golden retriever seems to like you Rose." I said, pointing at the dog, still trying to maintain Rosalie's attention.

"And Bella the beagle seems to have a little crush on you." I laughed, as the beagle seemed to act shy around Bella.

"Well, they are adorable." Bella added, picking up the beagle.

"Me and the golden retriever do have something in common." Rose continued, smiling at the golden retriever.

"What?" I asked, a bit curious.

"We are both blond." Rose answered, causing me and Bella to laugh.

"Fine!" Rose gave in, and Bella did also by nodding her head.

"What's their names?" I exclaimed, in excitement.

"Your name is Bruno, do you like that?" Bella asked her beagle, as he licked her face, causing her to laugh.

"And what about you Rose?" I questioned, eyeing the dog on the floor.

Rose picked up her golden retriever puppy and sat down placing her on her lap. Rose smiled at the dog as she tickled its stomach.

"How about Daisy, is that ok?" Rose said, talking directly to the dog.

The dog started licking her cheek, so she figured that was a yes.

"Okay, Daisy lets get home and get some rest." Rose sighed, standing up with Daisy in her arms.

"Bye Rose, see you tomorrow!" I shouted, as she left.

"Bruno, are you ready to go?" Bella asked her dog.

Bruno did a little bark which Bella took as a yes. Bella picked him up and started walking out waving at me and Casper.

"Casper, that leaves us two, are you ready to see your new house?" I asked, as I picked her up.

Casper did a little meow to let me know she agreed to leaving. I turned off the lights and started walking towards my car.

When I finally got home, I sat Casper down on my bedroom floor. I changed into my pajamas and laid down in my bed. Casper jumped up and curled next to me and I wrapped my arm around her, snuggling into her nice, white fur. I drifted off to sleep hearing Casper breath in and out.

**Review:**

**The more reviews the quicker the update. I am always open to suggestions…. So keep reading and keep reviewing.**

**-Tiffany**


	4. Havoc

**FOUR MONTHS**

**Rosalie:**

Today, I was officially four months. Alice and Bella have became four months a couple of weeks ago. I had to work tonight so I needed a lot of sleep, but Daisy had other plans for me she would not let me sleep. I had her for about a month and yes she has grown a bit. She had been pulling my covers with her teeth. She is a reckless dog.

"Alright, I'm up" I moaned as Daisy tried to pull the covers off of me

"Ruff" Daisy said in a little puppy tone

"Yeah, Yeah" I replied stretching

"Come on lets get you ready" I said picking her up

I placed a small pink ribbon in her hair so people would know my dog was a girl. I called Alice and told her I was coming over and then called Bella and told her to go over Alice's house.

I was in the car and Daisy was in the passenger seat laying down. As I arrived at Alice's house she was standing on her porch holding Casper. She set Casper down in the house and Daisy ran in the house to play with the cat. We talked on the porch until Bella arrived with Bruno. That dog cracks me up. He is always tearing something up.

"So what should we do today" Bella asked rubbing her growing belly

"I have to work tonight" I told them"Do you ever get a break" Alice asked

"Yeah, I just want to work as much as possible before the baby comes and demands my full attention" I answered

"That's smart" Bella replied

"Thank you" I responded

We went inside and sat down on the couch in Alice's living room when my cell phone started ringing.

"Its Jasper" I yelled looking at the caller id

"If they are coming home there going to notice the baby bump" Bella explained frantically

"Answer, or they will think something is up" Alice directed

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Rose, we were thinking of coming home today" Jasper pondered

I covered the mouth piece and told Alice.

"Make sure they don't come" Alice screeched

"Tell them we are busy" Bella said

I went back on the phone and told Jasper."Well then maybe after our next business trip" Jasper asked

"Yeah, sure if we are not busy" I answered

"Ok talk to you later Rose" Jasper replied

"Bye" I said hanging up

"That was a close one" Bella blew out while rubbing her belly

"Don't you love being pregnant" Alice asked

We ordered some pizza and talked for hours until I had to go to work.

"You can leave Goldie over here" Alice said

"Alice, my dog's name is Daisy not Goldie" I explained

"But, I like Goldie better everyone else can call her Daisy" Alice replied

"Your going to make me late" I said getting into my car

"Bye ladies" I yelled waving at them as I sped away

I arrived at the hospital and greeted the secretary Victoria. I placed my purse behind my desk then went to go check on how many patients I had for the day. I had about three for today, unless an emergency happens then I have to stay overtime.

"How's the baby" Dr. Alexander Ashby asked me

"Fine" I answered while putting away files

"When is your next appointment" he asked me

"Two months" I answered not looking at him

"Well Dr. Jones retired" Dr. Ashby explained

"What" I screeched

"I am now your doctor" Dr, Ashby said calming me down

"Ok I am fine with that" I replied calming down

"How about I take your patients for the day, you put in a lot of days and nights last month" Dr. Ashby said sincerely

"Thanks so much" I replied placing a kiss on his cheek and grabbing my coat and purse

I walked to my car and about three ambulances pulled up with there sirens on. Now we are short on staff. I can't leave now. I ran in the hospital and I had to work on a woman who fell down the stairs. Her husband was frantic and kept yelling that I better take care of his wife. Oh Great, now he is making a pregnant woman frantic.

I wheeled her into the emergency room with two other doctors helping me push. We started surgery. It seems her brain had suffered severe damage. She's not going to make it. Damn It!

"She's dying" Dr. Ashby stated

"Damn it" I cursed while trying to stop the bleeding

"We are losing her" Dr. Tanner explained

Then the machine stopped beeping because she didn't have a heart beat.

"Who's going to break the news to her husband" I asked

"I vote Rose" Dr. Ashby answered

"Me too" Dr. Tanner replied

I walked out of the emergency room and the man quickly ran up to us. Telling someone that someone they loved died is never easy. "How is she" he demanded to know

"Her brain had internal bleeding" I explained

"So what are you saying" he asked while raising his voice

"Your wife died during surgery" I answered

"No this can't be happening" he cried

"I'm sorry" I said assuring him

"Your sorry, did your spouse just die during surgery" the man yelled in my face

"What's your name" I asked"Aro Volturi" he answered

"Well Mr. Volturi I have to ask you to leave" I replied

"What" he screeched

"I am angry so don't mess with me" he demanded

I watched him flip chairs, knock papers off of Victoria's desk which was in the waiting room. I ran to Victoria's desk and pressed the call button for security.

Three security guards came up and grabbed Aro. He squirmed trying to get out of their embrace. Aro knocked tables over and cursed at all of us. He really loved his wife.

"Ok, I'm done" Aro said calming down

The guards let him go and he looked around the room admiring the damage he has done. "I am satisfied now" Aro said smiling while walking towards the exit

"Oh yeah, this not the last time you will hear from Aro Volturi" Aro said leaving out of the building

I really needed to leave now. I made sure Dr. Ashby was ok with taking my patients. He agreed because I told Aro about his wife which was hectic. I quickly walked to my car in the hospital parking lot. Aro was standing next to his car glaring at me while smoking a cigarette. He is going to regret that in the future.

"Rosalie Hale" Aro yelled

How did he know my name?

"Yes" I answered

"How do you suppose I tell my family" he asked angrily

"Just break it down to them, about how it happened and the damage that was caused" I answered

He glared at me harder. I hurried and got into my car and sped away. I was on my way to Bella's house since Alice left me a message with the secretary saying that she was going to Bella's house. I decided to call Jasper and tell him about my day. He was in his hotel room in Texas and he placed me on speaker. The guys were with him also but didn't dare speak as I told Jasper what happened today.

"Are you ok" Jasper asked

"Yeah I'm fine… It was just so… hectic" I answered

"Just stay away from that man Rosie" Emmett said finally speaking up

"Yeah I agree with Emmett" Edward said

"I can avoid him as much as possible, but it doesn't seem like he wants to avoid me" I replied

"What do you mean" Jasper asked

"Well, after security escorted him out of the building he was standing by my car and he knew my name and he said it wasn't the last time I will be seeing him" I answered

"I'm coming home" Jasper stated

"Yeah Rose, we are coming as well" Emmett replied

"No you guys have to work" I informed

"Ok, but promise me that if you see him again you will call us" Jasper responded

"Ok I promise, but I need to go I'm going over Bella's" I replied

"Ok Bye" Jasper said hanging up

**Bella:**

Me and Alice were sitting on my couch talking when Rose burst through the doors not saying one word. Her face was fuming. She looked so mad, but she also looked scared.

"What happen" I asked

Rose explained what happened at the hospital today. I'm glad Dr. Ashby took over her patients for her, that was nice of him. Wow, that Aro Volturi man seems a little scary. I kind of feel sorry for him that his wife died but he doesn't have to take it out on one of my best friends.

"I talked to the guys" Rose stated

"About what" Alice asked

"I told them what happened" Rose answered

"What they say" I asked

"They told me to stay away from him" Rose replied

"Are you ok" I asked

"Yea, I'm just exhausted" Rose answered

"Go upstairs in my room and take a little nap" I told her

"Thanks" Rose said standing up

Me and Alice talked about work for a couple of hours and then decided to order something to eat. Alice wanted Chinese and I wanted pizza. We decided to order both. We ordered Rose what she always gets so we don't have to wake her up. When the food arrived we had to go wake her up. Both of us walked up to my room and peeked in the room. Rose was fast asleep with Casper, Bruno, and Daisy curled into her also asleep, I grabbed my camera without waking them up and snapped a picture which woke the animals up.

"Rose wake up" I said shaking her gently

"I'm up" Rose replied

"Oh" I laughed

"Food is downstairs" I stated

"What are you waiting for lets go" Rose said climbing off my bed

We walked down the stairs and ate while talking. We chatted and gossiped about the people in Forks. These next five months should go by in a flash. I can't wait until our babies come and join us in this lonely world.

**REVIEW:**

**What do you guys think so far?**


	5. House Hunting

**FIVE MONTHS**

**Alice:**

Now, we are five months pregnant, well at least me and Bella are. Rose has one more week until she becomes five months. After work we decided to meet at Rose's house. I was at her house first and she wasn't home and it was raining. I'm stuck in the rain waiting for this girl to get home. Bella arrived next and waited with me. Where is this child? She has us waiting in the rain, with no key, and no way inside. We each need our own key, this is ridiculous.

Before I knew it Rose's Carrera 3T came driving up her drive way. She was driving fast as usual. About time she arrived! Rose parked her car in the garage and came running out under her umbrella. She was fiddling through her keys looking for the right one, before approaching her door.

"Where have you been young lady" Bella asked as she opened the front door

"I had to talk to Dr. Ashby about him taking over a few patients for me" Rose answered

"Well guys I have a great idea" I squealed

"What" Bella asked excitedly

"We should all move in together" I answered

"Who's house are we all going to fit into, I mean its us three and when the babies come then what" Rose asked

"I was thinking we can go and look for a house" I replied

"That sounds good" Bella responded

"Well, we _are_ _always_ over each other's house, so it won't make a difference if we move in with each other… I'm in" Rose acclaimed

"Me too" Bella agreed

"I was driving around the neighbor and I spotted a few houses that are decent in size and the cost is great" I shouted

"You just knew we were going to say yes" Rose replied taking a seat next to me on her couch

"Look, this is the first house, it has six bedrooms, three bathrooms, and two floors" I said showing them the layout

"Three of the bedrooms are for us, and the other three for the babies" Bella stated

"Don't we need a guess room" Rose asked

"Ok, look here this house is beautiful, seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, three floors, swimming pool, and three car garage" I informed

"That is perfect, let me see" Rose said snatching the layout out of my hand

"That is gorgeous" Bella replied while rubbing her belly

"We can afford it too" Rose said pointing at the price

"Yep, its absolutely perfect" I replied bouncing up and down

"Now we can't take everything, I was thinking we can get some new furniture, we can pack our clothes, food, and toiletries and bring them" I explained

"We should go see the house first" Rose laughed

"Well, lets go then" I screamed pulling Rose and Bella off the couch and out the door

"Rose lets take your car, its faster" I exclaimed

"Ok but I'm driving" Rose said while sliding into the driver's seat

I slid into the passenger seat as the garage door lifted up. She quickly drove out of the drive way until Bella shouted for her to slow down. I told her the directions and the house was even more beautiful than the first time I saw it. It had a huge front, green lawn, three car garage, a patio in the backyard, a nice size pool and inside it was drop dead gorgeous. This is my dream home that I have to have.

"I have to have this house" I yelled

"What Alice wants, Alice gets" Bella laughed

"And don't forget it" I replied

We walked up the stairs first and all the bedrooms looked extremely beautiful.

"Rose, this could be your baby's room, and this could be your room" I said pointing to two doors beside each other

I gave Rose the room with a beautiful view since she looks out the window every time she thinks. Her baby also had a view since sometimes she might want to go in his/her room and look out. For some reason if Rose is staring out of a window she can think better, well that's her method of thinking and I am fine with it, sometimes she does have some great ideas.

"This could be your room Bell" I said pointing towards another door

"And this one could be yours" Rose replied pointing towards a door"You must have read my mind" I laughed

"I really want to paint the babies room, they look so plain" I whined

"We have to find out the sexes first" Bella replied

"I know, but when" I asked

"Our next appointment" Rose answered

"But, that's a month away" I replied

"We should get going" Rose said grabbing mine and Bella's hand

We usually held hands when walking up and down stairs, but that's only because we are pregnant. Once these babies come out, that will all probably stop. I guess we need to go shop for some new furniture for our new living room. While we were in the store, Bella was calling the real estate agent who will be selling us this house. I guess we are going to have to hire movers, no way three women can carry in half of this furniture.

"I was thinking this color for our living room" I said pointing to a shade I really liked

"That color is beautiful" Rose replied

"Now for some weird feeling I think I am having a boy, so if that is true I would want this color for his nursery" I stated pointing to another shade that I loved

"When have your feelings ever doubted you" Rose asked

"So true" I replied

We picked out a few colors, one color for the living room, one color for the bathrooms, one color for the kitchen, one color for the dining room, and one color for the basement. We also picked out colors for our bedrooms also.

"So what did the real estate agent say" I asked as we left out of the paint store"No one else is trying to buy the house, so our credit is good, and she said there is a 99.9% chance that we will get the house" Bella exclaimed

"That's great" I shouted

We decided that since we were already at the mall, we might as well did a little shopping. We brought more maternity clothes and shoes that won't make our feet feel swollen. Sometimes being pregnant is bad. My boobs feel swollen, so does my feet, I can't fit any of my cute clothes and worst of all, I look fat in everything I wear. Sometimes I just want to walk up to someone and demand that they rub my feet, but all I know is that they will give me weird looks.

We walked back to the car and luckily it wasn't raining. We placed the bags in the trunk and then we got in the car when Rose's cell phone started ringing. Rose looked at the name and I knew immediately who it had to be by the way she looked at it.

"It's Jasper" I shouted

Rosalie looked at me and nodded.

"Answer and put it on speaker" I replied calming her down

"Hello, Jasper your on speaker" Rose said answering her cell phone while placing it on speaker

"Hey, you are too, the guys are listening" Jasper replied

"So is my favorite cousin there" Emmett laughed

"Em, I'm your only cousin" I replied also laughing"So, we were thinking we could all come and visit, I mean we are all off for a week" Edward pondered

Rose looked at me with wide eyes. We had to think of an excuse and fast. If they came back and saw us they were going to know we were pregnant. We were starting to have that shape. Our bellies are round and we are definitely not getting fat.

"Well you guys can't" Bella snapped

"Why not" Emmett asked

"We are still sick, and if you catch what we have then you will be out of work longer than intended" I answered

Rose looked at me with a big grin and gave me a high five.

"Thanks for worrying about us, but I think we can handle it" Jasper replied

"Jasper, we will call you as soon as we are feeling better" Rose stated

"Ok, how has work been" Jasper asked Rose

"Same as usual, but no nuisance today" Rose answered

"Where are you guys" I asked

"Sana Monica" Edward answered

"What are you guys doing today" Jasper asked

"Well we got off from work about an hour ago, its raining as usual, and we are in the car with this speed racer driving" I laughed

"Rose, didn't we talk about your need for speed" Jasper asked

"What's the point in having a fast car if your going to drive slow" Rose asked

"Rose when you have your bab-" Bella started but quickly cut herself off

Me and Rose shot her a look. One of those you better shut your trap looks. I hope they didn't hear us. Please let them not here us.

"What was that" Emmett asked

"Oh nothing" Bella replied

"No, you said something about Rose and a baby" Jasper informed

Dang they heard us. Bella and her big mouth.

"I said, when Rose has her baby in the car she can't go fast" Bella confessed

"Bella, I'm going to kill you" I screeched

"And I will help" Rose growled

"Wait, what's going on" Jasper asked

"Rose you have a baby" Edward asked

"Time for confession" Bella mumbled

"What is happening over there" Emmett asked

"Well we have been hiding something from you, me, Alice, and Rose----

**REVIEW:**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK BELLA WILL CONFESS?**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON… I WONT LEAVE YOU IN MYSTERY FOR TO LONG…**

**ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER…**

**WITH THANKSGIVING COMING UP, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	6. Playing the Field

**Alice:**

"Time for confession…" Bella mumbled practically incoherently.

"What is happening over there?" Emmett asked us, obviously confused.

"Well, we have been hiding something from you. Alice, Rose, and I have babies." Bella answered him quietly.

"I don't understand…" Jasper's voice trailed off as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Did you girls adopt?" Edward asked us thoughtfully.

"Something like that." Rose answered him slightly nervous.

"What are their names?" Emmett asked, and we could hear the fear and excitement in his voice.

"Daisy, Casper, and Bruno." I answered simply.

"Those sound like pet names…" Jasper replied

"Well, duh!" I responded quickly.

"Oh, you girls adopted pets!" Emmett said putting everything together

"Yeah." Bella laughed

We fell back in the chair and calmed down. The guys still had no idea what was going on.

"For some reason it feels like the girls are hiding something…" Emmett said faintly in the background.

"Yeah, we've been feeling the same exact way, Em." Edward responded, also in the background

We can hear them. Do they think we can't hear them or something? They're not exactly whispering.

"Are you girls sure you don't want us to fly back?" Jasper asked one more time, hoping to convince us.

"Jasper, we're sure!" Rose said before hanging up once again.

After Rose hung up I turned to glare at Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever do that again!" I yelled angrily.

"Did you really think I was going to confess?" Bella asked us innocently.

"Yeah!" I yelled like it was obvious.

"Pretty much." Rose answered more calmly.

"I'm not ready to go home." I told Rose softly.

"Neither am I." Bella agreed with my solemnly.

"Then where to ladies?" Rose asked us in a perky voice.

"Let's grab our pets and go to the park" Bella recommended.

"That sounds like a good idea." Rose replied turning the car around.

Rose drove to the house and we each put a leash on our pets. Daisy had a pretty pink leash, Bruno had a sky blue leash, and Casper had a bright yellow leash. We placed them in the back seat with Bella and rolled down both the windows in the back for the dogs. We pulled into the park and the dogs quickly became excited.

"Bruno get back here!" Bella yelled as she opened the door and Bruno automatically sprinted off.

"Get that dog, Bella!" I hollered at her, laughing.

"I would chase after him, but this belly of mine is getting in my way." Bella yelled back at me.

"Miss," a man said walking up to all three of us.

"Yes?" Bella answered him politely.

"Is this your dog?" he asked holding Bruno's leash out to us.

"Yes thank you Mr.…?" Bella answered waiting for him to fill in rest for her.

"Jacob Black." he said winking at Bella then walking away briskly.

"Bella, he was totally flirting with you!" Rose squealed as we walked over to a park bench.

"No he wasn't!" Bella blushed

"Yes he was, are you blind?" I screeched.

"Why would he flirt with a pregnant woman?" Bella asked smugly.

"Because he thinks she's hot! Duh! " Rose answered slightly amused.

"Oh Rose, please!" Bella blew out.

"It's true." I replied, trying to assure her.

"Go talk to him, missy." I demanded to her.

"Look at me Alice! I'm bloated!" Bella replied

"But, you're still hot!" Rose chimed in, separating 'hot' into two syllables.

"Thanks Rose." Bella laughed.

Rose gripped Daisy's leash harder and took her for a walk around the park.

"Come on Bella, we all need to get back out in the playing field." I stated.

"But, I'm not ready… My pregnancy is my first priority." Bella told me curtly.

"I know… But what about after your pregnancy?" I asked

"Since you like him so much, you go talk to him!" Bella said excitedly.

"But, he likes you!" I replied.

"Change the subject!" Bella demanded to me.

"Fine." I shrugged.

I decided to grab Bruno and Casper's leash and walk them around the park. When I caught up to Rose she was starring at something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her, very confused.

"Bella and Jacob." Rose answered pointing at them with one of her freshly manicured fingers.

I looked over and Bella was sitting on the bench and Jacob was beside her. Come on Bella! You can do this! She's blushing… Oh, great, her blushes are just getting deeper and deeper. And not to mention, more adorable!

"Let's go back over there." I said softly.

"Why? She might want some alone time with him." Rose replied.

"We are going!" I demanded while pulling her arm.

"Jacob, these are my best friends Alice and Rose" Bella introduced us shyly.

"Hi!" I said to him, making up for her embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you." Rose said after me.

"He works with the guys." Bella informed us.

"They're probably really excited about becoming fathers." Jacob said to us, totally oblivious.

"Actually, they don't know…" Bella replied.

"When are you girls going to tell them? I mean, it's not really something you can hide." Jacob explained to us, even though we already knew.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Rose responded rudely.

"We weren't planning on telling them." I informed him.

"And can you please not tell them?" Bella asked.

"But Rose isn't Jasper your brother? And Alice, aren't Edward and Emmett your cousins?"

"Um, yeah…" Rose and I answered.

"Then how are you going to hide a baby?" Jacob asked us.

"We will deal with that when the time comes." I answered for all three of us.

"Please don't tell them." Bella begged him.

"Fine." Jacob told us rudely.

"Everything we are doing is for them; we are trying to help them!" I informed him angrily.

"How is hiding the fact that there about to become fathers helping them?!" Jacob asked, getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"When we were dating they missed so many business trips and deals that they lost money, that's why we broke up with them, we didn't want them losing deals. Then we found out we were pregnant and they would lose so much more money" I explained to him.

"I see what your point is…" Jacob told us, standing up slowly.

"If you girls need anything you can always reach me at this number." Jacob said to us, handing each of us his business card.

Bella, Rose, and I each saved the number in our phones. This number will come in handy sometime soon. We grabbed Daisy, Bruno, and Casper and jumped back into the car. These next few months are going to be hectic! The longer the guys don't come to visit. The more often they'll call, asking when they can visit us!

We have so much remodeling to do. We are not going to be finished this house by the time the babies come. We didn't even finish painting yet. Right now we are getting the kitchen remodeled to make it bigger. After we do the remodeling we have to do the painting, and after the painting we have to baby proof the house and then we still have to move everything inside.

"Alice" Bella called out from the backseat

"Yeah" I answered

"What are we going to do about the pets" Bella asked

"What do you mean" I questioned

"Well, we are about to be living together with three babies and three pets and there is only us three" Bella answered

"I have been thinking about that too" Rose stated

"We can't just get rid of them" I shouted angrily

"We weren't going to get rid of them, we just want to know how we are going to be able to handle this" Bella exclaimed

"I don't know, we can figure it out when the time comes" I replied

"But-" Bella started but I cut her off

"Can we just change the subject" I asked

"Fine" Bella blew out

"Guys, I can't wait until next month" Rose exclaimed

"I know we are finally going to find out the sexes of our babies" I screamed excitedly

"I'm hungry" Bella complained

"Yeah me too" Rose agreed

"Where should we eat" I asked

"My bakery" Bella answered

"Ok" Rose said making a U-turn

With Rose's driving we arrived at the bakery in ten minutes. She really needs to slow down with her driving before she gets in an accident.

"Hey Ms. Swan" the man behind the registered greeted

"Hey Afton, would you mind bringing our usual out" Bella replied

"Sure" the man said walking into the kitchen

"Where shall we sit" Bella asked

"Our usual seat" I answered

We walked over to our usual seat by the window when a man walked in. By the look on Rosalie's face it looks like she knows him.

"Who is that" I whispered to Rose

"Aro Volturi the man I told you about" Rose answered"The one who lost his wife" Bella asked

"Yeah that's the one" Rose answered

"He is looking at you Rose" Bella stated

"Thank you for pointing that out" Rose replied

"Dr. Hale its such a surprise running into you here" Aro said walking over to us

"How is everything going Aro" Rose asked standing up"Things are going horrible. Ever since my wife died my family acts like I don't exist. But, it seems things are going great for you" Aro answered rubbing Rose's belly

"Here are your sandwiches" Afton said placing the plates on the table"Afton" Aro said tilting his head to the side

"Uncle Aro" Afton replied

"What are you doing here" Aro asked

"I work here" Afton replied walking away

"Do you see that Dr. Hale they can't stand to be near me and its all your fault" Aro said

"How is it her fault" I asked raising my voice

"My wife died while in surgery and she was one of the three doctors working on her" Aro answered

"Your wife had brain damage. How did she end up falling down the stairs in the first place" I questioned

"That is none of your business" Aro shouted

"Rosalie is my business though and if you think your going to be putting the blame on her think again" I hollered

"Calm down mama. Your pregnancy hormones are starting to kick in" Aro said as he walked away

"Thank you Alice" Rose said hugging me

"Your welcome" I replied hugging her back

After eating we decided to go back to Rose's house. I had to work tomorrow so I quickly grabbed Casper and got into my car. These past months have been hectic. I don't know how I can deal with the rest of the few months we have left. All I know is that we need to be prepared. The guys are going to find out sooner or later and we need to be ready to answer questions.

**REVIEW:**

**So the girls told the guys about their babies which are the pets. I'm not ready for the guys to find out yet. But, they will find out soon. **

**What do you think of Aro Volturi?**

**What do you think of Jacob Black?**

**Next Chapter will be the sixth month of their pregnancy.**


	7. Doctor's Appointment

**SIX MONTHS **

**Alice:**

Today is our next doctor's appointment. Rose is first, then Bella, then me. We all have the same doctor. We decided to keep this pregnancy a secret. We feel its for the best. So the less people knew about it the better. Its harder for Rose since one of the guys is her brother. But, its also hard for me since two of them are my cousins. They talk on the phone a lot. I always ask her has he brought me up and he hasn't. I made her promise me that she would not tell Jasper about my pregnancy. We are six months and we have been showing since four. I'm so excited today is the day that we will find out the sex of the babies.

"Good Morning Dr. Hale" Dr. Ashby said hugging Rose

"Good Morning Dr. Ashby" Rose said hugging him back

Rose and Dr. Ashby have been friends ever since Rose got hired at this hospital. They have been surgery buddies. They complete surgeries together.

"Are you ready" he asked Rose

"Yes I am" Rose answered

"Then follow me" Doctor Ashby said walking towards her office

Me and Bella placed a hand over our stomachs as we watched Rose go in the office.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Guys" Rose said smiling while standing in front of us in the waiting room

"Yes" me and Bella exclaimed excitedly

"It's a Girl" Rose screamed

Me and Bella jumped up and down screeching because we were excited for her.

"Health" I asked

"Perfect and I even heard the heart beat again" Rose answered

"Bella, Dr. Ashby is ready for you" Rose said hugging her but not tightly since their stomachs got in the way

"No worries" I asked Rose as Bella walked into the office

"No the baby is growing well and is very healthy" Rose answered

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Girls" Bella said tapping us on our shoulders

We turned around fast enough to get whiplash

"Yes" me and Rose practically screamed

"It's a BOY" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs because she really wanted a boy

"His Health" Rose asked

"He is as healthy as can be" Bella answered patting her stomach

"Everything is fine, worry free" Rose said

"Yes he is a calm and collected baby" Bella said smiling at her belly

"Alice he is ready for you" Bella said hugging me

I smiled at the girls before walking into the office.

"Hello Miss Brandon" Dr. Ashby said shaking my hand

"Hello Dr. Ashby" I replied

"Please lay on the chair" the doctor ordered

I laid down and lifted up my shirt for the jell to come on my stomach. He hooked up the machine. He started examining my stomach and the baby inside of me.

"Do you hear that" the doctor asked

"Yea what is it" I asked excitedly

"The heartbeat" the doctor answered

Now I know how Rose and Bella felt when they were in here.

"What am I expecting" I asked

Please be a boy. Please be a boy. Please be a boy. I brought boy things so please be a boy.

"A boy" the doctor answered

"Great" I exclaimed

"The baby is healthy just like your friends. There are no problems and this should be a good pregnancy" the doctor said as I pulled my shirt back down

"Thank you so much" I said shaking his hand

"Stay here I need to get Dr. Hale and Ms. Swan" Dr. Ashby said leaving his office

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

"What's going on" Bella asked as her and Rose entered the room

"I see in your files that you did not mention the father" Dr. Ashby said looking at all three of us

"Dr. Ashby" I said

"Call me Alexander please" he replied

"Ok Alexander it did not work out with the fathers and us" I responded

"I need to know about their health information" Alexander said

"Ok we will get the information" I shouted grabbing Bella's and Rose's hand

"How are we going to get that without them asking questions" Bella asked me

"We are not" I answered

"What" Rose asked

"Rose tomorrow when you go to work, you need to talk to him and convince him as to why we can't get the health information" I said seriously

"I'll try, but Alexander is naive so it should be easy" Rosalie replied

"But there are some questions that we really do have to answer" Rose announced

"Then what are we going to do" Bella asked

"There simple questions, we should be able to answer them" Rose answered

"Like what" I asked

"Name, birthday, previous sicknesses, parents, other children, and stuff like that" Rose answered

We left the hospital and we were hungry. We pulled up into Bella's Bakery. Even though she sell pastries, she also sold sandwiches. I was the only one who had to work today. Bella owned her own bakery and could take off as much as she wanted. Rose was good friends with the head doctor in the hospital.

"Bye" I waved to them white getting into my car

I was on my way to work when I received a call to get to Sara's Farm. I drove to her farm as quickly as possible. I pulled up and thought about Sara's horse Sammy. Poor Sammy. I helped birth him when he was in his mommy's belly.

"Hey Alice, wow your huge" Sara said running to my car

"Hey Sara. I know, but what happened" I asked following her to the barn

"Alice meet Tyler, a Real Estate agent who is trying to get me to sell the farm" Sara introduced

"Hello" Tyler said winking at me and kissing my hand

"Where is Sammy" I asked

"In here" Sara answered leading me the way

I walked in and saw Sammy lying down and moaning in pain. Oh Sammy. I examined him and knew it was time for Sammy to pass on. It was going to be hard to tell Sara.

"So what's the diagnosis" Sara asked

"Sara its time" I answered

"No there has to be something you can do" Sara cried out

"No. Its his time to go" I said sadly

"No Alice that can't be" Sara cried out louder

"I'll give you two some time" I said walking outside of the barn

"You seem sad" Tyler said coming out to join me

"Its not easy putting animals to sleep" I replied

"Then why did you become a veterinarian if you couldn't handle it" Tyler asked

"I wanted to help save animals but killing them was also a part of the job" I answered

"Alice" Tyler called

"Yeah" I answered

"Do you want to maybe go out to dinner one day" Tyler asked

"You want to go out with a huge blimp like me" I asked

"Yeah" Tyler said nodding

"I just got out of a bad relationship" I answered

"Well if you change your mind here is my number" Tyler said handing me his business card

I looked at it then decided to put it in my purse.

"Alice" Sara called

I walked back into the barn to see her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks were soaked with tears.

"Your going to make a pregnant woman cry" I whined

"Don't cry. I'm ready" Sara replied

I walked into the stall that Sammy was in and easily put him to sleep. It was never easy doing this. I had regular patients and Sammy was one of them and you began to fall in love with them, but once you have to put them to sleep its like your heart is breaking.

"I'm all alone now" Sara cried out

"No your not" I replied

"I have no one" she muttered

"Get a pet or something" I told her

"I have no money and I looked around no one is selling animals" she replied

"I know three women who have pets, but there to much for them to deal with" I stated

"Oh really" Sara said hugging me

"Yeah" I replied

**Bella:**

Alice had to work so me and Rose were going to hang out. We decided to do a little shopping. Of course we brought Alice some stuff because she would kill us if we didn't. After about two hours of shopping we had to rest. We went to the food court and of course we brought something to eat. We sat down and slid off our shoes, then two men approached us.

"Hey I'm Royce and this is my cousin Mike" one of the men said

"Hey I'm Bella and this is my best friend Rosalie" I introduced

"Mind if we sit down" Mike asked

"No" I answered

Mike sat down next to me and Royce sat down next to Rose.

"Your Dr. Rosalie Hale" Royce asked

"Yea" Rose answered a little surprised

"Oh I'm not a stalker, my mom works in the hospital and she talks about you and about how pretty you are" Royce said

Rose smiled and blushed. Rosalie Hale just blushed. I have to tell Alice.

"And your Bella who owns Bella's Bakery" Mike asked

"Yea how did you know" I asked

"A wild guess" Mike answered

"What do you guys do" Rose asked

"I'm a security guard at King's Banking" Mike answered

"I am part owner in King's Banking, I'm Royce King and my father Royce King Sr. found it" Royce answered proudly

Rose rolled her eyes causing me to laugh.

"So I was hoping we could have the honors of taking you girls out to dinner" Royce asked

"You guys want to take two pregnant women out to dinner" Rose asked shocked

"Yea" Mike nodded looking at me"You don't have a problem with the big belly" I asked patting my stomach"We think its sexy" Royce said

"Well it won't be like this forever" Rose commented

"We know" Mike laughed

"We just got out of a relationship" I answered

"If you girls change your mind here is our number" Royce said writing his number on a napkin.

Mike did the same thing but Mike handed the number to me and Royce handed his number to Rose.

"Is all the women in this town ugly, or taken or something" Rose asked

"Why did you say that" I asked laughing"Because now two gorgeous guys are asking out two pregnant women" Rose answered

She did have a point. Two good looking guys just asked out two pregnant woman.

We grabbed the bags and started walking to the car when my cell started ringing.

"Hold this Rose" I said handing Rose one of my bags so I could answer my phone

"Hurry up Bella I only have two arms" Rose replied

"Hello" I answered

"Bell its Alice" Alice said

"Hey come over Rose's house" I replied before hanging up

I grabbed one of the bags from Rosalie and we proceeded in walking towards the car.

About 30 minutes later we arrived at Rose's house. Rose's Carrera 3T was in her garage so I parked in the driveway.

"Here Alice" I said handing her a bag of clothes we brought for her

"Thanks Bells" Alice said

Rose sat her bags down and started opening up her door.

We sat on the stools in Rose's kitchen that Alice helped design.

"Guys can you believe a man asked me out" Alice asked

"Actually we can believe that" I answered

She gave us a weird look."Today two men asked us out also" Rose clarified

"What is going on in the little town of Forks" Alice asked herself

"Well we are three hot pregnant women who can blame them" I announced

They nodded there heads and agreed with my statement.

"You guys remember Sara" Alice asked

"The farm lady" I said

"With the horse name Sammy" Rose clarified

"Yeah" Alice said

"What about her" I asked

"Her horse had to be put to sleep and now she has no one and I told her about three people who have pets and are about to have babies and can't handle the pets" Alice stated

"You want us to give away our babies" Rose asked

"We can always visit them and besides we are about to have babies and can't deal with all six of them" Alice informed

"Fine" I gave in

"Tell her not to change Daisy's name" Rose demanded

"Fine" Alice said

"Ok" Rose replied

**REVIEW:**

We are getting closer to the guys finding out.  


**How do you think they will find out?**


	8. Phone Call

**SEVEN MONTHS**

**Alice:**

Sara let us have the pets for one more month. Bella and Rose decided to come along so they can say bye.

"Hey Alice, you have gotten bigger" Sara said while rubbing my belly

"This is Rosalie and Bella" I introduced

"Thank you so much for this" Sara replied hugging them

"You can visit them as much as you want" Sara said

"They are in the back" I told her

"You might want to put Bruno on a leash, he likes to run wild" Bella informed

"Its alright. This is a farm they can run around as much as they want without getting hit by a car or lost" Sara stated

"That's good to know" Rose replied

"I'm keeping the names you gave them" Sara said happily

"Here are all of there things" I said as I opened the trunk

We helped Sara bring the stuff in her house. We sat down and Sara offered us some tea. Me and Rose turned down her offer but, Bella accepted it. After talking about each of our dogs we decided to leave. Rose hugged Daisy so long that I thought I was going to have to pry her away. After Rose sat her down we got into the car.

"Bye Daisy" Rose said before getting into the carDaisy cried and barked. She must didn't want Rosalie to go.

"Bye Bruno" Bella said as we drove away

"I miss them already" I blew out

"It was your idea" Rose replied

"It was for the best" I said

"Your right" Rose replied

We were driving in my car when suddenly I got a flat. Why is this happening?

"Rose do you think you can fix this" I asked

"Not with this baby in my stomach" Rose answered

"Guys look" Bella yelled

"What" I asked

"I think someone planned for us to get a flat tire" Bella said pointing towards a cut in the tire

"What is it" Rose asked walking towards us

"Someone slashed Alice's tire" Bella answered

"Who" Rose asked

"We don't know" I answered frustrated

"What are we going to do" Bella asked

"I have no service out here" Rose stated

"Me either" I replied

"Neither do I" Bella responded

"Oh great" Rose blew out

Then a car turned the corner. What luck do we have? We waved our arms in the air to get his attention. The man pulled over and got out. It was Aro Volturi.

"Coincidence seeing you again Rosalie" Aro said smiling

"I don't think this is a coincidence. You planned this" Rose yelled

"I told you it will not be the last time you see Aro Volturi" Aro replied

"Are you going to help us" I asked annoyed

"Yes I will" Aro stated pulling out his cell phone

"Caius bring the tow truck to that street we got lost on yesterday" Aro directed

After Aro hung up he smiled harder. His grins were a little creepy.

"Why are you doing this" Rose asked"Because you, Dr. Ashby, and Dr. Tanner killed my wife" Aro answered

"How did she fall down the stairs" Rose asked

"We were arguing, she threw objects at me, I decided to throw something back and it pushed her and she went flying down the stairs" Aro informed

"Who's fault is that" Rose asked angrily

"What do you mean" Aro asked

"If you haven't thrown anything at her then she would have never ended up in the emergency room" Rose explained

"Are you saying this is my fault" Aro yelled

"If the shoe fits" Rose said

After about 30 minutes a tow truck came turning the corner. We met Aro's brother Caius. He towed my car and we hitched a ride with Caius. I was not going with Aro.

"So what brings you lovely ladies to this creepy street" Caius asked

"We were on our way home when my car got a flat" I answered

Caius dropped us off at this diner and him and Aro decided to stay with us until my car was fixed. These guys are really starting to creep me out.

"Caius this is Dr. Rosalie Hale" Aro introduced

"You mean _the _Dr. Rosalie Hale who performed surgery on your wife" Caius asked

"Yeah that's the one" Aro replied

"You bitch" Caius said smacking her

Aro is making Rosalie look like the bad person. Aro threw an object at his wife causing her to fall down the stairs and get brain damage. Bella was taking care of Caius as Rose confronted Aro.

Then Rose's cell phone started ringing. She was preoccupied at the moment so I went to answer it. It was Jasper. Be ready to lie Alice.

"Hello" I answered

"Alice where is Rose" Jasper asked

**Jasper: (Before Calling)**

We were in a meeting with our boss over something huge. I really am starting to miss Forks. I miss my sister, Bella, and I miss Alice.

"Did you hear me Jasper" my boss said

"Yeah thank you ser" I replied

"So I was thinking that since you guys have been loyal to me for years that maybe you guys can handle our business issues in Forks" our boss informed

"So you mean we can work in Forks without going on more business trips" I clarified

"Yeah" the boss answered

"Thank you ser" Edward said shaking his hand

"You don't know how much we appreciate this" Emmett said standing up

"So go ahead and go pack" the boss announced

I can't believe we are going back to Forks to stay. Rosalie should be happy. I haven't seen them in months. I wonder do they look different. I have to call the girls and tell them. I'm going to tell Rosalie first and she can tell the others. They better not give me no lame excuse of why we can't come.

We arrived at our hotel and Edward and Emmett were packed and decided to help me. We had to do two more meetings then we are going to Forks.

"Are you going to call Rose" Edward asked

"Yeah" I answered pulling out my cell phone

"Put it on speaker" Emmett demanded

I placed the call on speaker as we waited for her to pick up.

"Hello" Alice said

Why is Alice answering Rose's phone?

"Alice where is Rose" I asked

"She is busy at the moment" Alice answered

"Do you guys hear yelling" Edward asked

I listened to the phone and heard yelling in the background.

"You need to face the fact that we tried to save your wife, we didn't kill your wife you did" I heard Rose yell

"Wow, what's going on" Emmett asked

"Aro Volturi" Alice answered

"The man Rose told me about" I asked

"Yeah" Alice answered

Emmett looked at me, I looked at Edward and Edward looked at Emmett.

"Where is Bella" Edward asked

"Taking care of Caius" Alice answered

"Who is that" I questioned

"Aro's brother. They ganged up on Rose so we are ganging up on them" Alice replied

"Be careful, all of you" I yelled

"You bitch" I heard Aro yell

"Rose look out" Alice yelled

"Jasper we have to call you back" Alice said panicking

"Bella are you ok" Alice yelled

"Bella" Rose cried

"What's going on" Edward asked sounding worried

"Little girl, you don't know who you messed with. I have a lot of family that are willing to help me" Aro gritted

"Who is he talking to" I asked

"Rosalie" Alice answered

"Alice your car" Caius yelled

I heard car keys rattling.

We really do need to get home as fast as possible. We missed a lot.

**Rosalie: **

Everything happened so fast. Bella's nose was bleeding and Alice ran to the bathroom to grab some paper towels. I had to face Caius and Aro alone.

"Caius, Aro lied to you" I yelled

"What" Caius shouted

"Don't listen to her, she is lying" Aro hollered

"No I'm not" I cried out

"Explain" Caius demanded

"Aro and his wife got into an argument and were throwing things at each other. Aro threw something at her which made her fall down the stairs. No matter what we could have done she wasn't going to make it. You can see the autopsy report if you don't believe me" I pleaded

"Aro you lied" Caius yelled

"No I-" Aro started but was cut off by Caius

"You lied" Caius shouted louder

Alice was helping Bella and they finally got her nose to stop bleeding. "Ladies please take your car and leave" Caius said looking at Bella sadly

"I'm sorry" he apologized to Bella

Me and Alice helped Bella into the car then we quickly drove away. I looked out the rearview mirror and saw Caius and Aro fist fighting. Aro is going to be really mad at me, but I don't care. The truth came out. He has to deal with it.

"Jasper called" Alice informed me

"What" I yelled

"He heard the fight" Alice said

"Oh now I probably have some explaining" I whined

"I will drop you off first" Alice stated

After Alice dropped me off, I really didn't want to call Jasper back, but I knew I had to. I dialed his number slowly. It rung once before he answered.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale you have some explaining to do" Jasper yelled

"Calm down" I sighed

"What happen" Emmett asked

I told them everything that happened from the tires being slashed, to the fight that broke out.

"Are you alright" Jasper asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered

"What about Bella and Alice" Edward asked

"Alice is fine, and Bella's nose was bleeding" I answered

"We are coming back next month" Jasper informed

"No you can't, we have everything under control" I yelled

"We are coming back regardless. We miss you guys and it seems that you girls have been hiding something" Jasper explained

"Please don't come back" I begged

"That's why we are confused. Why don't you want us to come back" Jasper replied

"Jasper I can't tell you" I cried out

"We are coming" Jasper demanded

"Jacob said he saw you girls at the park" Emmett said changing the subject

"Did he say anything to you guys" I asked nervous

"No, why did he know something" Edward answered

"No" I quickly yelled

"Rose your acting weird" Jasper stated

"I will talk to you guys when you come next month" I said quickly hanging up

Today, is just not my day. Should I tell Alice and Bella. Yeah I should. I will probably tell them tomorrow or the day after that. I'm all alone in this house again. No Daisy, no baby, just me, myself, and I. What is going on with our lives. I need a break from the hospital. Oh yeah I forgot about maternity leave. I can start my leave next month.

The guys are going to find out sooner or later. I wish it was later but its sooner. Am I ready for this? What will Emmett think? Are they going to mad at us for not telling them? So many questions are going through my head. Rosalie Hale you can handle this. Your Rosalie Hale for god's sake. I can do this.

**REVIEW:**

**The guys are going to find out. Are you ready for it?**

**What do you think about Caius?**

**How do you feel about Sara getting the pets?**


	9. Shocker

**EIGHT MONTHS**

**Rosalie:**

I haven's seen my brother and the guys in eight months. The girls and I decided that we wouldn't tell them we were pregnant for the best. If they found out this could cost them to loose more than millions. All of us are showing since we are eight months. One more month until my angel comes and joins me. My daughter is due July 4th. Bella and Alice sons are due in late June.

My brother called me to come pick him up from the airport. What am I going to do? He really wants to see me. I have been holding this off for so long. He is going to find out regardless. As long as Emmett doesn't find out I am ok.

I drove to the airport running late and peaked around the corner and saw Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. He didn't say that they were coming. What am I going to do? I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called Alice and Bella. I placed them on three way.

"What's up chick" Alice said

"Emergency" I yelled

"What the baby" Bella asked

"No… Jasper" I answered

"What" Alice asked

"Jasper is back and he needs me to pick him up from the airport and now I'm there and I saw Emmett and Edward along with Jasper and I don't know what to do" I yelled

"OMG there going to see us" Alice squealed

"There going to see me" I replied

"And us. I am on my way over to your house and so is Alice" Bella said

"Be ready" I told them

"Ok" Alice said

"Wait Rose, Tyler, Mike, and Royce are coming over today" Bella informed me

"Ok I have to go Jasper is calling" I said switching over

"Hello" I answered

"Rose where are you" Jasper asked

"I'm here I see you" I answered

"Where" Jasper asked

"Behind you" I answered closing my phone as they turned around and noticed my bump

**Jasper:**

When I arrived I was so happy to see my sister. I turned around and got the biggest surprise ever. The first thing I saw was her stomach. My sister was pregnant.

"Rose" Emmett mumbled also noticing her stomach

"Nice to see you Emmett" Rose said hugging him

"What happened to you" Edward asked

"Its called being pregnant" Rose answered hugging Edward

"Who did this to you" I asked

Rose blew out frustrated and turned on her heel not answering my question.

The car ride was silent until we pulled up in front of her house.

"Wait" Rose said stopping us before we got out of the car

"Yes" I answered

"Bella and Alice are here" Rose said

"Ok" Edward said angrily

Rose walked up to her house and unlocked the door and inside was a pregnant Bella and Alice.

**Bella:**

After about ten minutes Rose decided to break the silence.

"Why is everyone quiet we might as well talk about it" Rose said walking to join everyone in the living room

"How many months" Edward asked

"We are all eight months" I answered

"We broke up eight months ago and already you guys get yourselves knocked up" Jasper yelled

"Why are you guys yelling" Alice asked"Don't you get it we are still in love with all of you. You guys broke up with us remember and I see that you all have already found someone else" Emmett yelled

"Your babies are due next month and you guys weren't planning on telling us" Edward yelled

We all nodded no.

"Rose I'm your brother I was going to find out" Jasper yelled

"Stop yelling" Rose said

"I can't believe you guys got yourselves knocked up" Edward yelled

"Do the fathers know" Jasper asked

"We haven't seen them since we you know" Alice answered

"You have got to be kidding me" Emmett exclaimed angrily

"Whose the father" Emmett asked Rose

"Yea Bella who is he" Edward asked me

"Alice I would also like to know" Jasper said to Alice

We shrugged off the questions.

"Rose, mom and dad raised you better than that" Jasper said looking down at Rose

I knew she was going to blow. First, they said that we were knocked up, and now there looking down at us. I hope she blows before I do. Jasper was about to say something until Rose cut him off and she was furious.

"Jasper shut up. None of you should judge us. You guys weren't here for eight months and now when you finally come you judge us." Rose yelled letting them have it

"Rose we wanted to come but you girls kept making up excuses" Jasper yelled

"Were those excuses real or did you just say them so we wouldn't come" Edward asked

"They were fake" Alice answered

"When we came and you guys said you had the flu what was that" Emmett asked

"Morning sickness" Rose answered

"That's what James was blackmailing you about" Jasper yelled

We all nodded.

"Who else knows" Emmett asked

"Just James and Jacob" Bella answered

"Jacob didn't even tell us" Edward shouted

"We told him not to" Alice replied

Then the doorbell rang. I completely forgot Tyler, Mike, and Royce were suppose to be coming over. Why did they have to come today? This is a bad time. I tried to ignore it, we all did everyone except for the guys.

"Are you going to get that" Emmett asked Rose

"Wasn't planning on it" Rose answered

"Why Rose" Jasper asked walking towards the door

Jasper unlocked the door and swung it open. There stood Royce, Tyler, and Mike getting soaked by the rain.

'Sorry guys we forgot, we will meet you at the mall later" I said trying to get them out of the house

"No don't leave on our behalf" Jasper said pulling them inside

"Who are they" Emmett asked

"Royce" Rose answered

"Mike" I stated

"Tyler" Alice introduced

"What are they to you" Edward asked

We decided not to answer. We are adults we don't have to answer to them.

"We are going to go" Mike said

"But, before we leave we brought the babies something" Tyler said

"Here Rose" Royce said handing Rose a gift bag

"This is for you" Mike said handing me a wrapped present

"Here Alice" Tyler said handing Alice a gift bag

"You guys didn't have to do this" I replied

"We know but we wanted to" Mike stated

We opened the gift and Mike brought my son a teddy bear, Tyler brought Alice's son a teething toy and Royce brought Rosalie's daughter a baby doll.

"This is too sweet" Rose said as she kissed Royce on the cheek

"Thank you" I said pulling Mike into a tight hug

"I am very grateful" Alice said also hugging Tyler

"Well I guess we better go" Royce said smiling at Rose

"Ok we will see you when we see you" Rose replied hugging the doll

**Alice:**

We watched the guys leave then Jasper shut the door angrily."What the hell was that" Emmett asked while yelling

"What was what" Rose asked

"You girls were practically all over them" Edward shouted

"Are they the babies father" Jasper asked

"What makes you say that" I asked

"They brought the babies presents" Jasper answered

"So what" Bella exclaimed

"Are you guys really that dumb" Rose asked

"We are not the ones getting knocked up. I can't even be in the same room with you three" Emmett yelled

"And we are not the ones sleeping around with people we don't even know. I look down to you three right now" Jasper hollered

"No are you girls really that stupid. You put yourselves out there and got knocked up. Do the fathers even know that your carrying around there kid? I am embarrassed to even be associated with you. I can't even look at you three right now. There are names for girls like you. What happen to the girls we fell in love with? Its like there completely gone. We want them back. We are still in love with the three of you, but it seems you three moved on." Edward shouted

I looked at Rose. She was furious. I don't blame her. Come on snap Rose before I do.

"Shut up all three of you. I can't believe I am hearing this stuff come out of your mouths. How could you say that about us? You know us better than anyone. We didn't sleep around Jazz. We are not those type of girls. Emmett we don't think of ourselves as getting knocked up. We loved the fathers of our babies. No Edward the father of our babies don't know that we are carrying around there child. Your embarrassed to be associated with us, you can't look at us then don't. You said there are names for girls like us. Feel free to share those names Edward. We are still the same girls, but you three need to look in the mirror. If anyone changed it was you three. And now I'm going to lift a huge weight off of our shoulders. Congratulations Guys your going to be fathers. Come on girls" Rose stated

Me and Bella stood up and followed Rose out to her Carrera 3T. Rose got inside then sped off, she was going so fast. She was driving out of anger.

**Emmett:**

I was completely shocked by Rose's little speech. We are going to be fathers. Me, Edward, and Jasper looked at each other then ran outside to chase after the girls. I saw Rose speed out of the drive way. She was going faster than usual. She really needs to slow down, she is driving out of anger.

"Come on guys" Jasper said hopping into Alice's car

I jumped into the passenger seat and Edward hopped into the back. I was still trying to soak up the fact that I am going to be a father. Jasper zoomed down the drive way trying to follow the girls. Then we saw Rose's silver Carrera 3T. We drove up closer until we were next to her car. I rolled down the window and tried to get there attention. I can tell Alice and Bella saw us since they were pointing at us and talking. I'm guessing they were telling Rose to roll down her window because we want to talk. Rose looked over at us and I saw her face. Her eyes were watery and red. She was crying. Jasper stopped the car, but I didn't know why.

A deer ran into the middle of the street and Alice tapped her then pointed at the deer. Rose quickly hit breaks and the car came to a stop. We jumped out of the car and ran over to Rose's car. I pulled Alice out while Jasper got Rose and Edward got Bella.

Bella looked perfectly fine, Alice face was red and Rose had a cut on her forehead and Rose still looked like she was crying. Her car didn't have not one scratch on it. They were extremely lucky. I saw the deer run back into the forest.

"Damn deer" Rose muttered

"Rose I thought we talked about your driving" Jasper yelled

Rose rolled her eyes at Jasper then got back into her car. Alice looked at Bella then they both hopped back in the car.

I watched as the car zoomed off again. Round 2! Oh great. We hopped back into the car and caught up. This time Rose rolled down her window.

"What" she asked not taking her eyes off the road

"We are sorry, we didn't mean to say those things about you three" I pleaded

"Please pull over" Edward begged

"Come on Rosie please" Jasper exclaimed

"Fine" Rose blew out pulling over to the side of the road

Thank god she pulled over.

"You have five minutes" Rose demanded

"We really want to raise these babies with you" Edward said as he walked closer to Bella

"We love you three" I stated moving closer to Rose

"And we want to be with you three" Jasper informed as he walked closer to Alice

"What about your job" Bella asked

"Our boss said we can work here in Forks" Edward answered

"That's great Jazzy" Alice squealed

"Yeah Em that's nice" Rose said smiling

I wiped away the one tear that escaped her eye.

"I love you Rosalie Hale" I said softly

"I love you too" Rose replied before I kissed her

After me and Rose broke off our kiss we waited for the others to finish kissing. I guess this is the start of something new. Alice told us they were planning on moving into a bigger house. She showed us the house and it was huge, it could fit us all.

Now all is left is for our babies to come into the world.

**REVIEW:**

**How do you feel about how the guys reacted?**

**Everything turned out great in the ending…**


	10. Labor

**NINE MONTHS**

**Edward:**

Today was June 12th, and I was jolted awake by Bella screaming in agony.

"What's wrong?!" I said with concern in my voice.

"The baby… It's coming!" Bella answered me between gasps.

"Calm down." I said to her as calmly as I could.

"You want me to calm down?! Are you having a baby!?" Bella hollered at me.

I called the doctor and got Bella into the car. On our way, I called Emmett and Jasper; soon they were on their way. I wheeled Bella into the hospital and Rosalie and Alice were already there with Jasper and Emmett. Rose and Alice looked very pregnant. They were ready to pop any day now.

"My baby is due in late June!" Bella told the doctor, slightly panicking.

"It's alright. It's okay for the baby to come a little early, it's natural" the doctor said, cooling her down.

I said goodbye to everybody as Bella and I went into the emergency room. Tonight, I was going to become a father.

"Push." the doctor said firmly to Bella.

I held Bella's hand as she pushed. After a while I heard a baby cry.

"It's a boy!" the doctor proclaimed, holding him up for Bella and I to see.

"He's beautiful" Bella said in awe while she smiled a smile that I was afraid would bust her beautiful face open.

They wrapped him into a soft, baby blue blanket, and then handed him to Bella. I looked our son in the eyes and noticed they were green like mine. He didn't have any hair. He weighed eight pounds and 11 ounces. He was a big baby, but that means he is called everyone in the room to see our son.

"He is adorable!" Rose squealed holding Emmett's hand tightly.

"What's his name?" Alice asked us excitedly.

Bella looked at me giving me the go ahead with his first name.

"Charles." I told them.

"But we will call him Charlie, after my father." Bella said smiling again.

"What about his middle name?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Edward. Named after me" I answered him proudly.

"Charles Edward Swan Cullen" Bella said softly, looking down at our son lovingly.

"Swan?" I questioned her.

"Yes, our son will have both last names." Bella answered me sternly.

"Congrats, man, you're a dad." Emmett said slapping me on the back.

"Well, you guys have to get the baby dressed before you leave…" Alice said, we all knew what was coming knowing Alice.

"Oh, I forgot the clothes," I replied nonchalantly.

"I knew you would! That's why I brought this." Alice said holding up a blue baby outfit.

"May I do the honor?" Alice asked excitedly, she was beaming and bouncing up and down on her tiny toes.

"Sure, Alice." Bella said, handing Charlie to her.

It felt good to be a parent. My brother and best friend were going to be parents in a few days. They were going to join in on the parenthood, and I couldn't wait…

**Jasper:**

After Bella had her baby we all went over their house to celebrate the baby's birth. Charlie looked exactly like Edward.

"I love you, Edward." Bella said holding Charlie safely in her arms while kissing Edward lovingly.

They were a perfect little family.

After the party Alice and I were completely exhausted we went back home and then went straight to bed. Now the day was June 18th and as soon as the alarm clock went off, so did Alice. She was screaming in immense pain.

"Jasper, my water just broke!" Alice cried out to me in pain.

"Okay, okay, I'll call the doctor!" I half-yelled, panicking

I called the doctor while we were in the car driving to the hospital. Then I called Edward and Emmett. Edward and Bella were already awake because I heard Charlie screaming in the background.

Rose and Emmett were also already awake, but definitely not for the same reason. They were awake watching a marathon of CSI: Miami.

"They're on there way to the hospital." I said to Alice softly.

"Okay…" Alice replied to me, breathing deeply.

We arrived at the hospital and I filled out countless forms while everyone arrived.

"Where's Alice?" Rose asked, I could hear the urgency creeping into her voice.

"They're getting her ready." I answered nervously.

"Good luck, Jasper." Edward said patting me on the back as Bella slowly rocked Charlie to sleep.

After I filled out the forms, I went into the room with Alice.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yes, let's get this over with!" Alice answered impatiently.

The doctor came in with gloves on and had Alice prepped up.

Alice pushed multiple times until I heard a baby cry; our baby cry.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said holding up our son proudly so Alice and I could see

"Samuel Alex Brandon Hale." Alice said in a rush

"I have no argument!" I laughed out.

I held my son, and he had brown eyes and brown hair. He was the boy version of Alice. He was absolutely adorable.

I was extremely happy. I went in the waiting room to let them have the go ahead so they could come into the room with us.

"This is Samuel Alex Brandon Hale." Alice introduced him to our friends.

"Look at him, baby boy." Bella cooed showing Charlie the new baby.

"We are waiting for you Rose!" Alice laughed out.

"Well, my girl wants to make a special entrance!" Rose replied causing all of us to laugh.

We celebrated the new baby's arrival like we did for Charlie. I know how Edward felt now when Charlie was born. I'm a father. I can't believe it. I have a son…

**Emmett:**

Weeks passed, and Rose still didn't go into labor. Is the baby stuck or something? I went to bed after another long day at work. Today was July 4th and Rose was in the kitchen doing the dishes when she suddenly screamed my name.

"Emmett!" Rose screeched.

I jumped up knowing what that scream was.

"The baby!" Rose hollered at me.

I grabbed the baby bag and I grabbed Rose and we got into my car. I called the doctor then Edward and Jasper. They were asleep but they quickly jumped up when I told them she was having the baby.

After we arrived at the hospital I saw Charlie and Sam and they were both asleep. Charlie has gotten bigger. What is Bella feeding him? They wheeled Rose away and I was right beside her. We went into the emergency room and I knew today me and Rose were not leaving alone. I was going to be a father.

"Push!" the doctor said in a hurry.

Rose pushed and then I heard a feminine cry.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced happily.

I now know how Jasper and Edward feel. But, it's slightly different from what they told me. They have sons and I have a daughter. I feel a little protective.

No. Not a little, A LOT.

They wrapped her in a soft pink blanket and handed her to me. I looked in her eyes and she looked so innocent. She wrapped my finger in her small hands. She had my brown eyes, and Rose's blond hair. My daughter had a lot of hair for a baby.

"Emilie…" Rose said softly.

"Emilie Rosalie Hale Cullen" I corrected her.

"Perfect." Rose said, smiling at me.

I went out and called everyone in the room to show off my daughter.

"Everyone meet Emilie." I said proudly.

"She is too cute!" Alice cooed.

"She looks just like you, Rose!" Bella squealed.

When it was time for us to go I let Rose get dressed and Alice begged if she could dress Emma. Alice brought Emma an outfit. After Rose dressed Alice brought Emma out. Alice dressed her in all pink with a white ribbon in the little blonde hair that she had. Alice handed Emma to Rose and she picked Sam up out of Jasper's arms and placed him in his stroller.

**Bella: **

I have my son, Alice has her son and Rose has her daughter. Money was tight since we were in a recession. We all moved into a huge house, mainly to help each other with the babies. The house has seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, three floors and a swimming pool in the backyard.

I shared a room with Edward, Alice with Jasper, and Rose with Emmett. The babies had there own room and the extra room we made into a guest room.

We hadn't moved in yet, Alice painted each of the babies' room's so we couldn't move in until the paint fumes were gone.

Charlie's room was blue and white, Sam's room was red and white and Emilie's room was pink and white. The babies weren't even a month old yet. Rose, Alice, and I had the most fun decorating Emilie's room.

Emilie's room was between Rose's and Emmett's room and Alice and Jasper's room. Emilie's carpet was white and her walls were painted a light pink. She had white curtains and a white crib and changing table. Beside the crib was a white dresser that had stuffed animals on the top and also a mirror. Beside the window was a white rocking chair. Rose brought Emilie a lot of doll babies for her to play with.

Rose and Emmett's room had hard wood floors, red walls and red and black curtains. There was a white bassinet beside the window. They had a queen size bed in the middle of the room and the covers and pillows matched the curtains. There room had the biggest closet so they didn't need a dresser. On each side of the bed was a night stand.

Charlie's room was blue and white. He had white carpet and light blue walls. I hung pictures of cartoons on his walls. His crib and changing table was brown. Charlie's room was across the hall from mine and Edward's room. Charlie had a brown rocking chair beside the window like Emilie.

Mine and Edward's room also had hard wood floors. Our walls were a darkish green and the curtains were all black. We had a queen size bed in the middle of our room and the covers and pillows matched our curtains also. We had two nightstands, one on each side of the bed. We had one dresser beside the window.

Sam's room was red and white. He had white carpet like the other babies and light red walls. He had a brown crib and changing table like Charlie. Sam had a brown dresser that had pictures on it. A brown rocking chair was beside the window like the other babies. Sam's room was next to Charlie's room. There was a door in Sam's room that led to Charlie's room. Next to Sam's room there was a big closet that we kept three strollers, three carriers, three diaper bags and three car seats. Alice placed a toy chest full of toys in Sam and Charlie's room.

Alice and Jasper's room had hard wood floors also. There walls were a midnight blue and there curtains were a lighter shade of blue. They had a queen bed in the middle and there pillows and covers were the color of there curtains. Across from their bed was a dresser and a walk in closet.

We had baby monitors everywhere in the house. I had three baby monitors in my room that led to Emilie, Charlie, and Sam's room. Alice and Rose also had three baby monitors in their rooms. In the living room we had two bouncers and a play pen and in the dining room we had three high chairs.

Today was the day that we were moving in. There was so much chaos. We drove all the way into Port Angeles which was an hour away. We parked in the garage and let the moving truck have the drive way. Our dining room, bedrooms and bathrooms were already put together. We just had to do the living room and kitchen.

"Emmett grab the baby!" Rose yelled walking out of the new house.

"Support his head!" Alice demanded worriedly holding the green diaper bag.

"Alice, I have this all under control." Jasper said calming Alice down.

"Where is Charlie?" I asked hurriedly.

"Edward has him." Emmett said handing Emilie to Rose.

I walked in the house as the movers were bringing in the furniture.

"That, goes over there." Alice directed to them.

Each of the babies were in there strollers. There was so much going on. Edward and Emmett were hooking up the TV. Jasper was hooking up the satellite. Alice was directing the movers, Rose was bringing in more boxes and one of the babies was crying. I was in the dining room putting up pictures. I thought someone was going to get the baby but they were too busy to notice.

I walked out of the dining room and noticed it was Emilie. I should have known, she cried the most and the loudest. Charlie was the quiet one and Emilie was the loud one.

"What's wrong?" I asked picking Emilie up out of the stroller.

Someone went to the bathroom on themselves.

"Rose!" I yelled to her.

"Yes?" she asked walking into the house with another box.

"Your daughter just went to the bathroom." I answered disgusted.

"Come here, Emma." Rose said opening her arms for Emilie

"Did mommy's baby make a poo poo on herself" Rose cooed as she walked upstairs with Emilie

Rose has never had a weak spot until Emilie was born.

Emilie's crying woke up the other babies.

"Alice, your child is crying!" I yelled loudly, not bothering to be quiet since the babies were awake.

"Sammy." Alice cooed picking him up.

"Come to Mama, Charlie," I smiled picking my son up,

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asked me.

"Changing Emilie's diaper." I answered.

"Is he hungry?" Edward asked me while Emmett went upstairs.

"Yes, I think Alice put the baby food away." I answered.

Alice sung Sam a song and he already fell back asleep. Edward found some baby food and grabbed Charlie from me and began feeding him.

This is our new life. I'm loving it so far. It couldn't get any greater.

**Review:**

**This is not the last chapter.  
Troubles still await the group... Don't Worry!!**


	11. Letter In The Mail

**Alice:**

Finally, the unpacking is finished. Since it was six of us, it was much quicker than it would have been if it was only us three. Today was July 6th. All day yesterday we were kept busy unpacking, and the day before that, we didn't even live in the house. Besides, Rosalie had her daughter on the 4th. Charlie and Sam are going to be a month old in a few weeks.

The house is so stunningly beautiful. Bella, Rose, and I took off work for a couple of weeks. According to the guys, they _had _to work. Oh well… I woke up early since I really couldn't sleep. I was just so excited that I was actually a mother. I crept slowly to my son's room. He wasn't asleep, he was just laying there with his eyes opened and he was grinning goofily. Like his uncle Emmett would always do.

"Come to mama!" I cooed to him sweetly, as I picked him up in my tiny arms.

He made the cutest little baby noise, it absolutely adorable. I went into the fridge to grab a bottle for him. As our breakfast cooked, I fed him a bottle. Before I knew it, he was asleep in my arms. I placed him gently in his crib then went to go take a quick shower.

"Hey, Alice!" Rose called as I came out of my room, fully dressed.

"Hey, Rose, I didn't know you were awake!" I replied, happy to see her.

"Yep, I am. Well, I guess I'll see you downstairs!" Rose said while stepping into the bathroom to take her shower and get ready for the day ahead of her.

The bacon was almost done, so I decided to start cooking the eggs. I placed some toast in the toaster and sat down and watched some T.V. When I looked up I saw Rose coming downstairs, holding two baby monitors. They must be Sam's and Emilie's.

"Whatcha watching?" Rose asked me cheerfully while setting the baby monitors down on the counters softly.

"The news." I answered boringly.

"Anything exciting?" Rose asked, trying to brighten my mood.

"Not really…" I replied, turning off the T.V.

I stood up and walked over to the stove. I scrambled the eggs quickly, and then I heard the mail truck drive away.

"The mail is here!" I exclaimed, suddenly excited.

I looked over at Rose as she drank some freshly squeezed orange juice.

"What?" Rose asked, noticing that I was staring at her.

"Are you going to get the mail?" I said, like it was completely obvious and she was oblivious to it.

"Fiiiiiine." Rose said, holding out the 'I' in 'Fine' because she knew it annoyed me. I rolled my eyes and she stood up to go.

**Rosalie:**

I ran upstairs and slid on my pink, fuzzy, slippers. Sauntering into the bathroom I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail. The bathroom was still a little misty since I already took my shower. As I ran out of the bathroom, Emmett started walking in. He must have been getting ready to take a shower.

"Hey, babe," I said, kissing him, as I walked out of the bathroom.

I heard the shower water run in all the bathrooms. Everyone must have been awake now. I was about to start going down the stairs when Emilie started crying. I turned to get her, but Bella ran into her room before I did.

"Alice told me you were going to get the mail, so I got her for you." Bella explained to me, as she picked Emilie up quickly.

Her hair was still wet from her shower, but she had wrapped it in a towel. As I started walking toward the front door I heard Jasper and Edward come down the front stairwell. Yeah, everyone was awake and fully dressed by now. I walked to the mailbox and grabbed all the mail out of it. Since we just moved in there really weren't many bills. It was just one letter mailed to all of us. I opened it and it read:

_Dear: Cullen's and Hale's. _

_Do you all remember? Well, I know the girls don't, but you men definitely should. You guys ruined my life, and now I'm going to ruin yours. I don't want to take my anger out on the girls, but they're connected to you. They didn't do anything to me, but that's not going to stop me from hurting them. Maybe you will learn your lesson from this. Watch your backs. Tell the girls to watch their backs because they should be the easiest targets._

_P.S._

_I'm always _

_watching. _

_I see you at all times._

_Your enemy:_

_Mr. Anonymous _

Oh, my God! What's this suppose to mean!? Is someone watching right now?! I looked around, but all I could see were trees and shrubs. Someone could be behind the bushes... What did the guys do to make this man hate them? Now he is going to get revenge...

I folded the letter then ran back into the house. Once I got inside I didn't even think to shut the door, I just needed to get some answers. Bella was feeding Charlie, Alice was rocking Sam, and Emmett had Emilie on a blanket while he tickling her. I smiled at the scene of everyone with their kids. Then it finally came back to me.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, obviously seeing my worried expression, while running over to me

Jasper handed Emilie a rattle to keep her occupied since Emmett had come over to me.

"Rosalie!" Jasper called, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked walking over to us.

"This was the only thing we got in the mail and it was addressed to all of us!" I answered getting frantic while I handed Jasper the letter.

Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Alice walked over to Jasper and read the letter over his shoulder. After reading the letter Alice and Bella's face looked slightly terrified. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward's face had multiple expressions, such as fury, anxiousness, and worry.

"Emmett, close the door!" Jasper demanded.

"What's going on?!" I asked while walking over to Emilie.

"Girls, we can handle this." Edward tried assured us.

"Don't get me wrong, but in the letter didn't it say that we should watch our backs because we are going to be the 'easiest target'?" Bella clarified.

"Just watch yourselves and the babies, and we are going to handle this." Edward stated curtly, while putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?!" Alice asked.

"We are not going to let this man get away with this!" Jasper growled.

"Emmett!" I yelled, he turned around to face me.

"What if he's watching?" I asked slightly scared.

"Don't worry; he would be stupid to mess with you three." Emmett said, kissing my forehead.

"So, what should we do?" Bella asked, turning Charlie in the burping position

"Get the babies ready." Alice answered.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Pictures!" Alice squealed.

I laughed as I picked Emilie up and went into the bathroom to wash her up. I used her little baby soap then wrapped her in a little towel. Alice went to the mall a few days ago to buy clothes for pictures. Bella and I handed Alice our babies after we bathed them.

"Bella, Rose, you can come in now!" Alice hollered to us.

I looked at Bella and she looked at me as we started walking up the stairs. We walked towards the room and pushed the door open. Oh, my God! Emma looks so cute! Alice put a little pink and white ribbon in her hair and her dress was pink with a white flower at the bottom left corner. Her short blonde hair was just adorable; it was the same exact color as my blonde hair. She had white stockings on and little pink flats. Her brown eyes were so big and they looked so excited.

Charlie and Sam actually matched. They were dressed in little cute tuxedos and there hair was combed to the side. Alice has really outdone herself. She did a great job. The shoes Sam and Charlie had on matched there tux. They had a little bow tie in the middle. There faces were beaming, it was so cute. Especially when they all lay beside each other.

We each grabbed of our babies and then proceeded down the stairs. Alice set up the camera as we all took seats on the couch. Bella was sitting on the right, me in the middle, and then Alice was going to sit to the left. Our babies were going to be on our lap as the camera took the picture. We took about three pictures until we heard something bang against the door.

"I'll get it!" Alice exclaimed sitting Sam down on my leg that wasn't being occupied.

**Bella:**

Alice ran to the door then I heard her scream. What is going on today? Me and Rose ran up to her and saw that she was reading something. I grabbed what she was reading and I read it as Rose read it over my shoulder. It read:

_Dear: Girls._

_Aren't the guys selfish? They received a letter in the mail threatening all of you and they leave you here alone. I can come and get you at anytime right now. I would treat you three better than they treat you. We can come together and raise the babies as one big happy family. You three, me, my wife, and the babies. Recently my wife and I suffered a great loss. It was so tragic, and it was all your boyfriends fault. They don't care about anyone but themselves. Those pictures you girls took were absolutely adorable. Tell Rosalie the outfit Emilie was wearing was so pretty, Emmett is going to be working hard keeping them boys off of her. And Alice and Bella I have to say that your sons are going to be heartbreakers in the future, they are handsome. Sorry I can't be the nice person that I once was, but ever since my tragic loss everything has changed. I don't feel pity for anyone; watch yourselves I will not think twice in hurting you or your babies._

_P.S._

_Wave to _

_the bushes…_

Alice ran into the house as we read the letter and she quickly dialed the boys work number. It went straight to voicemail. Why are they not answering? We left about three voicemails on each phone before they finally called us back. This job that they have creates enemies and I don't like it.

"Bella, Rose, we have to get out of here!" Alice said panicking.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked, worriedly.

"I don't know! Anywhere but here!" Alice answered me in a hurry.

I looked over at the babies. Emilie was sucking on her teddy bear's ear, Charlie was dozing off on the couch, and Sam was holding his feet. Those kids crack me up. Anything we do is to protect them, that is what we have to remember.

"Rose, grab your keys, your car is faster!" Alice demanded

Alice and I ran upstairs and grabbed three car seats and placed them in Rose's car. I grabbed Emilie's pink diaper bag, and Charlie's blue one while Alice grabbed Sam's green one. We placed some bottles inside as Rose changed the babies' outfits so they could be more comfortable.

"Come on, Rose!" Alice said impatiently, honking the horn.

Rose hopped inside the car and Emilie started to cry. When Emilie is crying, the boys start to cry. Emilie is the guys and boys weak spot. Anytime she cries Charlie and Sam start crying. Also when Emilie cries her daddy, and uncle's hearts just melt and they just want to spoil her. Alice placed a pacifier in each of the baby's mouths to get them quiet.

"Let's go, Rose!" Alice told me.

"Slow down!" I hollered as she sped down the road, way past the speed limit.

We decided to visit Esme and Carlisle so they can see the babies. They were outside waiting for us to come. We don't want them knowing what's going on with the Anonymous man. So, we quickly decided to keep it between us.

"Rosalie. Alice. Bella." Esme happily said as she walked over to the car with Carlisle.

"Oh, my gosh, they're adorable!" Esme said, beaming with pride as she opened the back door.

"Look at my grandbabies!" Esme cooed as she picked Charlie up.

Carlisle grabbed Emilie as Alice picked up Sam. When we went inside Esme grabbed Sam from Alice's arms. Esme was now holding both of the babies. Carlisle was making goofy faces to make Emma laugh. He was doing a good job. Emilie was over there giggling up a storm.

"So, what brings you kids over here?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Uncle Carlisle, I really don't think we are kids anymore." Alice laughed.

"We were just in the neighborhood, and decided to let the babies meet their grandparents!" I answered.

"Did they eat?" Esme asked sitting the boys down on a blanket Alice laid down for them.

The babies were too young to sit up, so they just lay there comfortably. Esme started holding Emilie as Carlisle went over to the boys.

"How is grandma's favorite granddaughter?" Esme cooed to Emilie.

"Aunt Esme, she's your only granddaughter!" Alice laughed.

"Rosalie, she looks just like you." Esme stated looking from Emilie to Rose then back to Emilie.

"Carlisle, get the camera!" Esme gleamed.

"Alright, Hun" Carlisle replied, running up the stairs.

He brought the camera back and handed it to Esme as she snapped pictures of all the babies. A couple of the pictures were of us, but most of them were of the babies.

"I am starting a scrapbook for my grandbabies." Esme said as she ran upstairs with the camera.

"Where are you going next?" Carlisle asked as Esme came back down stairs.

"Well, my parents have been pressuring me and Jasper to bring the babies over." Rose answered quickly.

"So, that's where you're going next?" Esme asked

"Yeah." Rose replied, walking over to Emilie

"Tell your mother I said thanks for the recipe and girls please come back soon!" Esme called as we started to pack up.

"Alright." I replied picking Charlie up.

We hopped into the car but this time she didn't drive so fast. Before you knew it we were at Mr. and Mrs. Hale's house. We pulled into the drive way as they came outside to greet us. Mrs. Hale doesn't seem to like me much but, I just ignore her. Rosalie and Jasper's parents are named Bradley and Natalie Hale.

"Rosalie!" Natalie proudly said as she ran over to the car.

Natalie went straight to the back and picked Emile up from her car seat as Bradley got Sam.

"Are you holding his head right?" Natalie asked maternally.

"Nat, I did this plenty times." Bradley replied, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

Jasper and Rose were twins but, they also had an older brother who is traveling the world right now.

"Alice, it's so good to see you!" Natalie said excitedly as she hugged Alice even with Emilie in her arms

"_Bella._" Natalie said through gritted teeth.

Why doesn't this woman like me? Everyone likes me but her. I really don't care anymore. I tried to get her to like me but she just doesn't.

"Let's go in the house its getting dark and cold and the babies shouldn't be out here." Natalie said she walked into the house holding Emilie's small body.

We followed her lead into the house. I saw her rocking Emilie in her arms. She loves that baby.

Natalie ran upstairs grabbing two blankets and then she came back down.

"This was Rosie's baby blanket and this was Jazz's" Natalie said holding up two baby blankets.

"These are so cute!" Alice exclaimed grabbing the green one.

Natalie laughed at Alice's excitement. I can't wait to leave this place. I always feel left out coming here.

"Bella, are you ok?" Bradley asked me.

"I'm fine" I answered.

"Well, anyway, as I was saying, those pictures you girls took today please send me a copy!" Natalie said making funny faces at the babies.

"Mom, wow you look weird!" Rose laughed.

"I think its time for us to go, the guys are going to be worried" I stated

Natalie glared at me then looked back towards the babies.

"Alice, tell my son to call his mother." Natalie said hugging Alice.

"I will do that." Alice replied hugging Natalie back.

Natalie adored Alice especially because of her fashion sense.

"Oh, Mom, Esme says hi and thanks for the recipe." Rosalie told her.

"Next time you see her tell her to call me!" Natalie replied.

After the little small talk, we started making our way towards the car.

"Love you. Bye Rose, bye Alice!" Natalie called and waved.

"She'll warm up to you soon." Bradley said hugging me.

"I hope so." I replied getting into the car.

We drove in silence until we arrived home and all the lights in the house were on. What were the guys doing? We grabbed the babies and walked into the house.

"There's my princess!" Emmett said grabbing Emilie out of Rose's arms.

"Jasper, call your mother." Alice demanded, stifling a laugh.

"Come on, Charlie." Edward said while holding his arms open wide for Charlie

Alice, Rose, and I went in the kitchen to prepare dinner as the guys played with the babies. These two letters that we received today haven't crossed my mind. Going to the parent's house really helped us relax. I hope that man isn't watching.

Why can't we just live peacefully? Why can't everyone mind there own business? Nowadays all people think about is revenge. What could the guys have done to make this man that mad? Maybe if we are lucky the man will forget. We don't even know what he looks like. Oh great, another day will be starting tomorrow. I hope we don't get any more letters.

For some reason I feel like the guys aren't telling us something. If something happens to Rose or Alice or one of the babies I might never be able to forgive them. They need to tell us everything they know. Nothing can happen to the babies, right. Emilie is only a few days old and the boys are a few weeks old. Who would want to hurt a little innocent baby?

**Review:**

**I had to repost this because my friend edited it for me… **

**My other chapters are going to be reposted as well when she finishes them,**


	12. Carnival

**Pictures on Profile of the babies, and the cars. Review and tell me what you think of the pictures.**

**Alice:**

We decided to ignore the anonymous letters and get back to our life. We were still watchful and ready for anything. We even installed alarms throughout the house and we have security cameras on watching around the house.

We need new cars. These cars are not exactly child friendly. Especially Rose's Carrera GT. Me and Bella already agreed on it but Rose is another story, its hard to convince her.

"But, Rose think about the kids" Bella whined

"I'm not buying no mini van" Rose spat

"You don't have to, you can still have a fast car just get one that has more room" I explained

"Oh, why didn't you just say that" Rose laughed

"If we knew that was all we had to say then we would have said it sooner" Bella replied

Rose received a text (probably from Jasper). She slid open her sidekick and then began texting him back. I wonder what they are talking about.

We drove to Esme and Carlisle's house for them to watch the babies.

"Esme my mom said call her" Rose informed

"Alright, and thanks again for letting us watch the babies" Esme thanked

"No, thank you for doing it on short notice" Alice replied

We got back into the car then sped off. We were on our way to the new car lot they built about two weeks ago.

When we arrived there were so many choices to pick from. I couldn't choose and I know Rose was having a good time. I decided to get a yellow Porsche. Bella chose a light blue highlander Toyota. It took hours for Rose to finally decide what she wanted. Of course it was something red.

We had to drive separately to take them home. When we arrived the guys were in the there.

"Hey" I greeted as I walked into the house

"Hey Al" Jasper replied back kissing me

"Where are the babies" Edward asked

"Over your parent's house" Bella answered

"We are about to go pick them up" Rose informed

"Did you see our new cars" I asked

"No" they answered

We all walked outside and they were actually speechless. That sight made me laugh.

"Who's car shall we take" Bella asked

"Bella's has more room" Rose stated

"But, I don't drive fast" Bella reminded

"Then I'll drive" Rose stated while snatching the keys

We hopped into the car and sped away. I heard Jasper yell for Rosalie to slow down, but she didn't listen. She rolled down the window and waved at them.

"Bella, your car won't go any faster" Rose whined

"And that's the way I like it, I don't want mines to go as fast as yours" Bella stated

"Yeah Rose, that car goes faster than your last one, you were speeding down the freeway today" I informed her

"Really, I didn't notice" Rose pondered

"One day your going to get into an accident" Bella warned

"Oh Bella live a little" Rose replied as she tried to make the car go faster

With Rose's driving we arrived quicker than if me or Bella drove. We walked into the house and it was peacefully quiet.

"Hey" Esme greeted softly

"Hi… Where are they" I asked

"Sleeping upstairs on the bed in the master bedroom" Carlisle answered in a low tone

We tip toed up the stairs and pushed the door open slightly. The sight I saw was too cute. All three babies were laying on their stomachs and when we entered Emilie lifted up her head. Charlie's eyes were open but his head was still down.

I noticed something Emilie is a mommy's girl. Anytime someone is holding her and she sees Rose she begins to cry until she is in her mother's arms. Its like where Emilie is concerned Rose has the magic touch.

I decided to let Sam finish sleeping and Esme called Rose so I went to get Emilie for her. Bella already grabbed Charlie and went back downstairs. Like I said earlier Emilie is a mommy's girl. Once I walked downstairs and Rose came out of the kitchen, Emilie's eyes went big and she began to cry.

"Bunny, what's wrong" Rose cooed walking towards me and Emilie

Emilie kept crying.

"WOW, her lungs are strong" Bella exclaimed

"You got that right" Esme laughed

"Here Rose take her" I said handing her to Rose

Once Emilie was in Rose's arms she stopped crying. That was weird. Emilie just automatically stopped crying once she was in her mother's arms.

"She's clingy, Edward was like that" Esme informed

"Well I have to go to the bathroom, Carlisle do you mind" Rose asked

"No" Carlisle answered while grabbing Emilie

Rose ran off and Emilie looked so sad. She did this cute little puppy dog pout. She was only one month and she already knew about the puppy dog pout.

"Oh, look at her" Esme cooed

"She looks so sad" Carlisle replied

"What's wrong" I asked

"She probably wants Rose" Bella answered

Once Rose walked back out she started crying. Yeah she wants Rose and she doesn't want to let go of her either.

"Bunny" Rose blew outEmilie's lip was still in a pout.

"Oh come on" Rose laughed while grabbing her from Carlisle

Once she was in Rosalie's arms that pout quickly left her face causing all of us to laugh.

"I think its about time we left" I said going upstairs to get Sam

**Bella:**

As we were leaving, Rose didn't want to drive so I guess I had to. After placing the babies in the car seat I started driving. I don't drive fast so it took longer than it would have taken if Rose drove.

"Can you please go faster" Rose begged

"No, the speed limit is 55 so I am going 55" I explained

"Please Bella I'm begging you" she blew out causing me and Alice to laugh

"Maybe next time you will drive" I stated focusing back on the road

I pulled up into the drive way where the guys were standing there smiling.

"Why are you guys so happy" Alice asked suspiciously

"Because we have a surprise for you" Jasper answered

"What" Alice squealed excitedly

"We have tickets for the carnival" Edward shouted

"I always wanted to go there" I said

"Let's go" Emmett stated

"It's today" Rose questioned

"Yeah, we forgot to tell you girls about it" Jasper confessed

"Well let us run in the house, its going to be chilly outside tonight and the babies have to stay warm" I informed

The guys went in the SUV truck while we ran into the house. We threw coats and hats on the babies. Then we placed our sons in their strollers which were alike they just had different colors. Emilie's stroller was different. Her stroller faced the person who was pushing it. The day we brought strollers Rose said she didn't want strangers looking at her baby, so she got the stroller that faces her. That's Rosalie for you.

After putting the strollers in the car we jumped inside and headed to the carnival. When we arrived, there were so many bright lights. It was beautiful. I saw the babies eyes and they were so big and filled with curiosity. They were barely even at two months and they seemed so happy.

After we parked the car we pulled all three strollers out of the trunk. The guys placed the babies in the strollers as we zipped up our jackets. I looked around at everyone and everything. Emmett pushed the stroller as Rose held onto his arm. Alice was holding Jasper's hand as he pushed the stroller with his free hand. Edward pushed the stroller as I held Charlie in my arms.

"Guys, I want some popcorn" Alice whined

"Ok lets pull over" Emmett laughed

Rose loved having the stroller that faces them instead of everyone else. I don't blame her, I should have got one. With me and Alice's stroller we have to walk to the front to see the babies, but not with Rosalie's stroller. Emilie dozed off inside and Sam and Charlie were wide awoke.

"Ok I have my popcorn, who wants some" Alice statedNobody wanted any.

"Lets play some games" Edward recommended

We strolled to the game section and started playing different types of games. Emmett won a Bambi and gave it to Emilie. Emilie didn't notice since she was asleep. Edward won a giraffe for Charlie and Jasper won a Spiderman for Sam. It was so cute seeing them cuddled close to their stuffed animals. We took turns getting on the rides since someone had to watch the babies.

After all of this riding and playing we worked up an appetite. We walked to the side of the carnival that had all the food stands there. We grabbed a table as the guys went to go pickup the food.

**Rosalie:**

I was sitting at the table with the stroller beside me. I was talking with Alice and Bella when we were interrupted.

"Well if it isn't Dr. Hale" a male voice I recognized said

"Oh look who it is" Alice said

"Aro Volturi" I shrugged

"Well I see the babies are finally here, mind if I take a peek" Aro asked

"Actually, I do mind" I gritted while pulling the stroller close to me

I knew that this stroller was going to come in handy. He couldn't see the baby unless he walked over to the side of the stroller that you push.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to bite" Aro said while moving closer

Oh great! He is trying to start something in a public area. Why? I thought we already settled this. I guess not.

"We have the food" the guys said walking back to us

"Great! Lets take it for the road" Alice said standing up

"Why Alice, did I ruin your fun" Aro asked

"Who is this" Emmett questioned

"Aro Volturi" I answered

"Oh this is Aro Volturi, hi I'm Jasper Hale, Dr. Hale's _brother_" Jasper gritted while shaking his hand

"Lets go" Bella blew out

We stood up and pushed the strollers towards the exit of the carnival. We were almost at the car when Aro Volturi came.

"People, I don't think you understand my problem, that _woman_ there killed my wife" Aro growled pointing at meSince Emmett was beside the stroller I left it by him. I walked over to Aro because I have had enough.

"Look, if there is anyone to blame its you. You threw something at her causing her to fall down the stairs and get brain damage, so don't blame anyone but yourself" I gritted under my breath so I wouldn't wake the baby

"Don't come at me like that! Thanks to you and your two little friends over there my family can't stand to look at me. Since Caius found out he told everyone and now I'm all alone, I don't like you, Alice, or Bella and all three of you need to watch your backs" Aro threatened

"OR WHAT" Jasper yelled stepping in front of me"You will find out sooner or later" Aro said as he walked away

"He _is _creepy" Edward said

"Yeah" Emmett nodded

"Lets go home, its really late" Alice informed

We hopped into the car and headed back to the house. We decided to leave the strollers in the car since tomorrow we are going to the mall. Since the babies took naps they weren't sleepy. We had to stay awake with them and keep them occupied.

"Come on Sammy, I know your sleepy" Alice cooed while picking him up and placing him on her shoulder

Alice bounced up and down and hummed Sam a song. Before we knew it he was asleep. Alice didn't want to put him in his crib right now. Charlie was the oldest and was almost two months. He had one more week before he was officially two months.

Charlie was usually the last one to go to sleep. Bella decided to lay a blanket on the floor and she placed a couple of his toys down there with him. Charlie was banging toys against other toys making loud noise.

'Bella, get your child. I just put Sammy to sleep and I don't want him waking up any time soon" Alice stated

"Sorry Charlie but Auntie Alice says no to the loud toys" Bella said as she took away the loud toys and replaced them with the stuffed animals

Now Emilie on the other hand she cries the most and is the spoiled princess of the bunch. She gets what she wants. I tell her no but her daddy doesn't. I think she is at the time where she is real clingy.

Emmett was laying on the couch with Emilie on top of him. She was dozing off and when they both fell asleep it was the cutest scene. Edward was laying on the floor asleep and Charlie was on the blanket fast asleep curled up next to Edward. Alice sat in the arm chair with Sam on her shoulder asleep. Wow! Jasper was asleep on the opposite side of Charlie.

"Do you see this" Bella asked me

"Yeah this is too cute" I cooed

"Lets get the camera" Bella whispered

"Ok" I agreed as she ran away

I can't wait until tomorrow when we go shopping. We have been meaning to go shopping for some time now. The babies are eating more and growing faster. Wow, it's a miracle to have kids. As I watch all of our babies sleep it looks so adorable. I can't help but feel water swell up in my eyes. Its funny how emotional I get. Before Emilie was born my heart was solid ice and now she made it melt. That's to cute.

**Review:**


	13. Missing at the Mall

**Alice:**

Today we are going shopping for the babies. Their closets seem a bit empty. We were suppose to be going the day after we left the carnival but, we were busy. The guys aren't coming since they always have to work. I thought them moving back here would mean that we would see them more, but I guess not. After the guys received that letter in the mail we have been watching our backs more carefully. The most hated man in Forks is James and the guys are not to far behind. When you're a business man you are very hated because of what you have to do. Sometimes I feel like we come second on the guy's priority list.

Me and Bella are pushing the strollers that are carrying our sons while Rose is wearing a carrier with Emilie inside. Emilie is still one month and Charlie and Sam just became two months. We walked around the mall for hours and it was time for us to eat lunch. After we got our food and sat down a man came over to our table. "Excuse me miss" the man said tapping me on the shoulder

"Yes" I answered

I observed the man and he looked homeless and poor. He was dark skinned with long dreads and a little accent.

"Would you mind buying me something to eat" he coughed out

"Sure" I said feeling sorry for him

"Alice I'm running to the bathroom, Emilie had an accident" Rose said taking Emilie out of the carrier

I grabbed the stroller and followed the man to where he wanted to eat. I got in the line then noticed I left my purse back at the table with Bella.

"Would you mind watching him for a second, I left my purse" I said

"Sure" he answered

I ran to the table and grabbed my purse then ran back. I looked around and he was gone. I walked to the front of the stroller and Sam was gone also.

"Bella" I screamed out crying

She quickly got up and ran to me. "What happened" Bella asked me noticing my tears

"That man took my son" I answered

"Charlie" Bella said running to the table with me and the empty stroller behind her

"He's gone" Bella screamed

"Emilie" I yelled

Me and Bella ran to the bathroom and pushed open the door and inside was Rose throwing away a dirty diaper.

"Hey guys" Rose said looking at our expressions"Oh there alright" I blew out

"Of course we are alright but are you crazy, you left your sons out there" Rose yelled

On the way back to the table we filled Rose in on what happened. Rose called Emmett and demanded for them to meet us back at the house. We grabbed the bags that we already had and the empty strollers then quickly got in the car and speeded off. I held Emilie because we didn't have time to place her in the car seat.

We arrived at the house and Rose parked the car and grabbed Emilie out of my arms. "Rose what happened you sounded scared on the phone" Emmett said taking Emilie out of her hands

"Where is Sam" Jasper asked me

"Yea Bella where is Charlie" Edward asked Bella

I looked at Bella then looked back at them. I filled them in on everything that happened at the mall from the homeless man asking me to buy him something to eat to us running to the bathroom to make sure Rose still had Emilie.

"He set that up" Edward mumbled looking at Jasper and Emmett

"Who set what up" Bella asked

No one answered.

"Edward answer her, I want my baby back and I want him back now" I screamed

"Alice calm down" Jasper said

"I'm not going to be calm until I have Sam back in my arms" I cried out

"What did he look like" Emmett asked

"Dreads" Rose said"Dark skin" Bella said

"A French accent" I said

"Laurent" the guys mumbled at the same time

"Who is Laurent" I asked

"He use to work for us and one day his wife and son came to meet him at work but we told them that he was on his lunch break which he was. They wanted to stay and wait for him to come back but they couldn't. We told them to leave and they left and ended up in a car crash and his son died and before he quit he swear revenge on us" Edward explained

"So now he took our sons" Bella said

"Yea and most likely he would have took Emilie if Rose left her alone for one second" Jasper replied

"I don't like this Emmett I don't like this one bit" Rose said rubbing circles in Emilie's back

"Where is the stroller" Edward asked

"In the trunk" Bella answered

The guys ran to the trunk and pulled out the stroller. Two notes fell out.

"Who was taken first" Jasper asked

"Sam" I answered

Jasper grabbed the note from Sam's stroller and read it out loud.

_Dear Ladies:_

_I know I haven't been leaving notes but, that's because I was busy thinking of a way to avenge my son's death. I'm pretty sure you know all about it. If they let my wife and son stay in the office then he would still be alive and would have been celebrating his tenth birthday on the tenth of November. I don't mean to take my anger out on you, but your associated with those guys and I have to do what I have to do. They took my son and I will take there's. Next is the brunette's baby and then the blonde's baby. You can always have more kids. My wife can't have anymore kids, our son was our life and we were deprived of that. How does that make you feel?_

After Jasper read the letter more tears formed in my eyes.

"Read the letter that was attached to Charlie's stroller" Bella said wiping her tears

"Ok" Jasper said picking it up

_Dear Ladies: _

_We meet again. Two down and one to go. Me and my wife are planning to raise these babies as our children. My wife always wanted a daughter and now she is going to have one and two sons. We were thinking of renaming them. What about Zachary, Elijah, and for our daughter we were thinking about Amber. Oh now its going to be hard to get the girl since her mother is carrying her in that carrier, but I will get her. Eventually. Tell the guys this for me. Watch your backs. I'm going to make them suffer like they made me._

"We have to do something" Bella said worriedly

"Yea and before they get there hands on Emma" I agreed

"Oh there not getting their hands on her" Rose said with an attitude as she grabbed a now sleeping Emilie out of Emmett's arms

"I'll be right back" Rose said walking into the house

"He's going to do everything in his power to make us pay" Jasper said not trying to meet my gaze

"What have you guys gotten yourselves into" I asked before starting to cry again

"We're-" Edward started before being cut off by Bella

"It was better when you guys were gone, this would have never happened if you guys never found out about our pregnancy, we would have been happy being single mothers with our children" Bella said storming off into the house

"Find our sons" I demanded before storming back into the house

I walked upstairs and went past Bella's room and I heard her crying. Then I got to Emilie's room and peaked inside. Rose was sitting in the rocking chair rocking her back and forth. I went to my son's room and grabbed one of his favorite toys and held it close to me.

"Bella, Rose, Alice" Emmett yelled

We all ran out of the rooms and ran downstairs.

"Emmett if that baby wakes up your going to have more to worry about" Rose gritted

"Sorry babe" Emmett said kissing her cheek

"Well anyway what" I asked impatiently

"Tell them we are not agreeing to do there plan" Emmett demanded angrily

"What plan, tell me" I pressed

"We know how we are going to get the babies back" Jasper said

"We are not agreeing to this Rose" Emmett stated

"How" Bella asked excitedly

"We lure it" Jasper stated

"Using what bait" I asked

Edward and Jasper smiled at Rose.

"Oh no your not using her, I won't let you" Rose yelled running upstairs

"Why are you doing this" I asked

"We have too, that's the only thing that's probably keeping Laurent in town" Edward said

"I told you we were not doing this" Emmett stated

"Are you sure there isn't anything else" I asked

They nodded.

"Rose is never going to give in" Bella said

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hi I'm-" the lady started but was cut off

"Laurent's wife" the guys said

"Yea I'm Lauren" she said holding her hand out to us

"I hope you don't expect us to shake your hand after your husband

kidnapped our sons" I yelled

**Rosalie:**

I heard yelling downstairs and I wanted to know what was going on. I turned off the light in Bunny's room and was about to leave when I heard her window open. I hid by the wall not moving. Someone turned on the lamp which wasn't as bright as the regular light.

I hit the switch as the man picked up my daughter."Just what do you think your doing" I asked

"Oh we haven't been properly introduced" he said

"I'm Laurent" he said holding his right hand out since he held my daughter in his left hand

"Emmett" I hollered

Three minutes everyone ran upstairs including a woman I have never seen before.

"Put the baby down" Jasper growled

"Who is this" I asked pointing towards the woman

"Lauren, Laurent's wife" Alice answered

"You were suppose to keep them occupied" Laurent yelled

"Ok why can't we all talk about this like responsible adults, now put my daughter back into her crib" I said calmly

"Where is my son" Alice yelled

"He is fine, mommy and daddy wanted to have some time to themselves so we hired a babysitter" Laurent said

"Your not their parents" Bella cried out

Edward snuck behind Laurent and jumped on his back.

"Emmett the baby" I yelled

Emmett grabbed Emilie before Laurent dropped her. Lauren pushed Bella and Alice out of the way and took off running. I guess she didn't love her husband that much since she just left him here. My nephews were still out there and we were going to find them, no matter what it took.

"Get some tape, and a chair" Edward said struggling with Laurent

"Not in the baby's room" Alice said shooing them out

"I got her" Emmett said with Emilie in his arms

Edward and Jasper tied him up to a chair in the living room. "Where is my son" Edward asked angrily

No comment. Just silence.

"Where are our sons" Jasper asked even more angrily before punching him in the face

"Jasper" Alice said grabbing his bloody hand

"Let me fix this up for you" Alice said leading him to the bathroom

"What can we do to get our sons back" Bella asked

"Nothing. There is nothing I can do to get my son back" Laurent said

"It was not our fault" Edward yelled"Yes it was" Laurent shouted back

**Emmett:**

I saw Alice lead Jasper to the bathroom. She was mumbling something about his hand. Emilie was crying and she wouldn't stop. Its like she could sense something was wrong.

"She's hungry Em" Rose stated while walking into the room

"How can you tell" I asked

"Maybe if you don't work all the time you would be able to tell her hungry cry from her sleepy and bathroom cry" Rose said angrily

"Rose don't do this" I shrugged

"Don't do what Em" Rose asked

"Start an argument" I answered

"Are you going to feed her, she is still crying" Rose yelled

I placed Emilie comfortably in my arms and walked to the kitchen. I saw Laurent tied up and he wasn't answering any questions. They need me in there interrogating. I grabbed a bottle and heated it up. I checked to make sure it wasn't too hot and then fed it to her. I admired her beauty. A lot has changed in my baby girl from when she was born. Her blonde hair has grown about an inch. Her brown eyes were big when she is happy and when she cried they made anyone in a five feet radius sad. She could have any man wrapped around her tiny little finger. I loved when she grabbed my big finger with her little hand. I can't believe this is the first time that I had actually spent time alone with my daughter. Rose was right.

"Emmett, I think she is ready to be burped" Rose informed me as she walked into the kitchen

"Emmett" Edward and Jasper yelled in unison

I looked at Rose to get her permission to go.

"Go" Rose said sadly

I stood up and handed Emilie to her then kissed her forehead.

I walked into the living room as Alice and Bella went into kitchen. I saw Laurent and he looked pretty messed up. Both of his eyes looked black, one eye looked so messed up that it was closed. He also had a cut on the side of his lip that was bleeding. Wow it seems Jasper and Edward took care of him enough. "I think he is ready to answer" Edward informed

"Where are our sons" Jasper asked

"At the warehouse" Laurent coughed out

"Where" Edward growled

"635 Forks Ave" Laurent said spitting out blood

"Not the carpet" Alice whined while running to get a wet cloth

"What's going on" Rose asked holding Emilie in her arms

"We know where the babies are" I answered excitedly

"Really" Bella screamed

"Did you hear that Emilie, we know where your cousins are" Bella screamed grabbing Emilie out of Rose's arms

Bella was swinging Emilie around as Emilie giggled. It was nice to see someone happy and laughing.

"What are we waiting for lets go get our sons back" Alice squealed

"Tomorrow" Jasper stated

"What" Alice shouted

"Its dark, we won't be able to see anything, tomorrow is for the best" Edward justified

"This is the first time we are sleeping in this house without all three babies" Alice whined

"I miss holding a baby" Alice cried out

"Here" Bella said passing Emilie to Alice

"Thanks Bella" Alice laughed while grabbing onto Emilie

"Let me see her" Jasper cooed

Jasper grabbed Emilie then Edward grabbed her.

"My baby is not a ball, stop passing her around like that" Rose laughed

Edward walked over to the couch and sat down holding her in his arms. She smiled at him then started dozing off. Rose, Bella and Alice decided to go to bed early so tomorrow would hurry up and come. I ended up dozing off on the couch, so Jasper put Emilie in the bassinet in mine and Rose's room. Edward fell asleep on the floor.

**REVIEW:**

**Tell me what you think… What are your predictions of what will happen next?**


	14. Found

**Rosalie:**

We still haven't found the boys. I was going but I was not leaving Emilie with a babysitter because Laurent can easily out wit them. Its been a only a day and I think we found where there keeping the babies. I had Emilie in her stroller and we all walked into the building.

"Guys look I found something" Alice screamed

I left the stroller for one second to see what she found.

"Its Sam's shoe that he wore when he was taken" Alice said holding it close

"Rose, where is Emilie" Bella asked

"Oh she is right here in her stroller" I said turning the stroller around

"She's gone" Jasper yelled

"Emilie" I screamed over and over again.

"Laurent couldn't have taken her we would have seen him" Emmett said assuring me

Then we heard a baby cry and we could tell that cry from anywhere. It was Emilie. I took off running down the hall with the guys in front of me and the girls behind me.

I saw Emilie in her pink sweat suit and ribbon which tied her hair into a little pony tail. Emilie was scratching on a door that was closed. While she was scratching on the door she was crying. Emilie couldn't walk and could barely crawl. She was almost three months, she will be three months in about two weeks.

"Em what's wrong" I asked her knowing she couldn't answer me while I picked her up

Emilie kept crying and even tried to reach out towards the knob."She wants us to go inside" Bella said

Edward grabbed the knob slowly and turned it. When we opened the door I saw Lauren and Sam and Charlie."Rose I officially love your baby" Alice said kissing Emilie on the forehead before running inside to grab Sam

Bella came next and squeezed Emilie tight even though she was only a baby. Bella ran and grabbed Charlie and gave him the exact squeeze she just gave Emma.

"What do you girls think your doing" Lauren asked sternly

"Taking our sons home" Alice said walking towards the door

"Those are my babies" Lauren yelled

"Your crazy" Bella said handing Charlie to Edward while Alice handed Sam to Jasper

I was watching on the sidelines as Alice and Bella yelled at Lauren.

"Give us one reason as to why we shouldn't call the cops on you" Alice asked

"Because then my husband will really come back for revenge" Lauren answered

"That sounds like a good enough reason" Bella stated

"Since the babies look unharmed we are going to let you keep your freedom, but if I see you around my son again, you're going to jail" Alice informed

"Lets celebrate" Alice squealed then glared at Lauren

"Girls we have to get back to work" Edward informed us

"Are you serious" Bella asked

"We just got our sons back" Alice announced

"I know, but we have a meeting today" Jasper replied

"I'm sorry Rose" Emmett said kissing my forehead

"Don't be" I stated then started walking outside

"Girls we can still celebrate" I stated while trying to change the mood

"Its no use, the guys won't even be there" Bella responded

"Lets just go home" Alice said sadly

"Alright" I replied speeding in the car

We thought that since the guys moved back to Forks we will see them more. They might as well be traveling. We hardly ever see them. When I turned up to the house a car was parked outside. Three girls were waiting at our door. Who are they?

"Hi" Alice said

"Hello" the strawberry blonde replied

"I am Tanya, and this is Jessica and Kate" the girl introduced

"What can we do for you" I asked while unbuckling Emilie out of the car seat

"We are looking for Edward, Emmett, and Jasper" Kate answered

"There at work, who are you to them" Bella asked confused

"Lets just say that we were there entertainment while they were on business trips" Jessica answered happily

Alice jaw dropped, Bella looked extremely angry, and I was glaring at the three of them. Alice pulled out her cell phone and demanded they get back to the house.

"Can I hold her" Kate asked me

"No its time for her nap" I answered angrily

I was not about to let _that_ girl hold _my_ child.

"Leave your number" Bella said while handing them a pad and pen

"Here you go" Tanya said after they wrote their numbers

"You can leave now" I gritted

Soon the babies fell asleep so we took them up to their cribs. Alice and Bella were happy to have Sam and Charlie back. I was happy to have them back too. I think Emilie was the one who missed them the most.

I saw the guys car pull up into the drive way. They stepped out and walked to the house like they did nothing wrong. They weren't even going to tell us.

"Sit down" Alice demanded as they entered the house

"What did we do" Emmett asked

"Don't talk, listen" I growled

"Let me get something straight. _You _three accused _us_ of sleeping around, getting knocked up and other things. When _you _three were the ones out there doing who knows what with Tanya, Jessica, and Kate" Alice shouted

"How do you know them" Edward asked confused

"That's not important, you three weren't planning on telling us were you" I asked

They didn't answer so we knew what that meant.

"You three broke up with us" Jasper shouted

"So you wouldn't be mad if we slept around for entertainment" I asked

"No we wouldn't" Jasper, Emmett, and Edward said at the same time

"Fine then, ladies I will be right back" Alice said walking off with an evil grin

"Rose baby we're so-" Emmett started but was cut off by Emilie's cry

"I have to go, _my _daughter is crying" I said walking up the stairs

**Bella:**

After Rose went upstairs she came back down with both Emilie and Charlie. Rose looked funny holding two babies. Charlie looked way bigger than Emilie. Rose handed Charlie to me because he was crying and Emilie seemed to be getting a bit jealous seeing her mom carry around another came back in smiling, and we all wanted to know why.

"Alice what did you do" Jasper asked slightly nervous

"You'll see" Alice answered then the door bell rang

Alice went to open the door and there stood Tyler, Royce, and Mike. They had big grins on their faces and they brought gifts again.

"Come to daddy Royce" Royce cooed while holding his arms out for Emilie

"Your not her father" Emmett growled

"Look who is here, Daddy Mike" I said to Charlie while pointing at Mike

"He is not his father" Edward yelled

"And where is Sam, Da--" Tyler started but was cut off by Jasper

"Don't even think about saying it" Jasper shouted

"Well any way we are glad you girls decided to give in to our offer" Royce said while bouncing Emilie causing her to giggle

"Which was" Rose asked while looking at Alice

"A date" Mike said kissing my hand

"When does it start" I asked

"Now" Tyler answered while pulling Alice into a kiss

Royce decided to do the same thing to Rose even though he had Emilie in his arms. Mike blushed then pulled me into one with Charlie in his hands. The guys cleared their throats which caused us to stop. Wow! That was some kiss.

"This is so not right" Emmett complained

"You're the mothers of our children" Edward shouted

"If you can sleep around, so can we" Alice spat

"Guys we are going to get them out then we can have some alone time" I announced

"Wait upstairs, my room is on the left" Alice told Tyler

"Mine is to the right" Rose directed towards Royce

"Mine is the one right beside Alice's" I informed Mike

As they went upstairs with the babies we noticed the guys faces. They looked jealous, devastated, and even sad.

"Don't do this Rosie" Emmett said while rubbing Rosalie's face

"Don't tell me what to do Emmett" Rosalie replied pushing his hand from her face

"Where are we suppose to go" Edward asked

"How about work, your always there anyway" Rose answered

"What are you three going to do" Jasper asked

"That no longer concerns you" Alice answered

"We still have the right to see our kids" Emmett stated

"Oh. You can see them whenever you like, just make sure to call first" Rose said smiling

"Why" Emmett asked

"Because we might be busy" I answered winking towards Rosalie and Alice

"What's that suppose to mean" Edward asked

"Oh nothing" Alice replied giggling

"Well hate to throw you three out but we kind of have company" Rose said walking towards the door

Rose opened the door for them to leave. They didn't put up no more arguing. They decided to just leave. We weren't planning on doing anything with those guys. We needed to date them first. We are planning on taking this relationship slow, if they don't like it then they can leave.

"I'm not sleeping with Royce" Rose made clear

"Oh we weren't planning on sleeping with them either" Alice clarified

"Just checking" Rose shrugged

We called the guys back down after Emmett, Edward, and Jasper left. For some reason I feel like this is going to be a long week.

"So what are we going to do" Tyler asked

"Well, its really late" Alice responded

"So, you want us to come over tomorrow" Royce questioned

"We can all have breakfast together" Rose recommended

"Alright" Mike agreed

"Where are the babies" I asked

"There upstairs, we will get them" Mike answered as him and the rest of the guys ran upstairs

"So do you really like Royce" I asked Rose

"Not as much as I like Emmett" Rose answered truthfully

"What about you Alice, do you like Tyler" I questioned

"I feel the same way as Rose just instead of Emmett its with Jasper" Rose stated

"Same here" I replied

The three guys came down stairs holding two sleepy babies and one baby that was wide awake. All babies do is eat, sleep, and look cute. As usual once Emilie saw Rosalie she started crying.

"I didn't do anything, I swear" Royce blew out"Oh we know, she always does that when she sees Rose, its not you its just she wants to be held by her mother" I explained

"Oh for a second I thought she didn't like me" Royce laughed

Emilie was still crying. Rosalie had to run to the bathroom and couldn't take her out of Royce's arms.

"Bunny, I hear you crying all the way upstairs" Rose stated as she came down the stairs

"Here take her" Royce said exhausted

"Oh come on Bunny, your such a mommy's girl" Rose cooed as she grabbed Emile

"That is amazing" Mike laughed as he noticed Emilie immediately stopped crying once she was in Rose's arms

"Isn't it" Alice agreed

"Look at mommy" Mike said as he placed Charlie on his shoulders

"You better hold onto him Mike Newton" I demanded

"I got him" Mike laughed

"What is he doing" Alice laughed while pointing at Sam

Sam was in Tyler's arms blowing bubbles with his saliva.

"Well come on Tiger its time to go to bed" I laughed as I grabbed Charlie off of Mike's shoulders

"Bunny took herself a good nap. I won't be surprised if she doesn't fall asleep" Rose stated as she laid Emilie on her shoulder

The guys left and Alice and Sam went to bed. Rose was right Emilie was not going to sleep. I thought about what Lauren and Laurent were doing right now. This morning before we went to the warehouse we let Laurent free. Him and Lauren are probably scoping out the next baby to take. They are destined for a baby. If they want a baby so bad they should adopt, not take someone else's.

**Rosalie:**

After Bella, Alice, Charlie, and Sam went to bed I decided to stay up with Emilie. She was not trying to sleep. Maybe she will tier herself out a bit. I placed her in the playpen and she started crying. After awhile I got tired of holding a baby. Good thing she's light. I mean she is only two months.

"What do you want to do Bunny" I asked her exhausted

I wanted to go to sleep, but I didn't want to sleep knowing she was awake in the other room. I held her close and turned off all of the lights as I went upstairs. We went into _my _room and I sat her on my bed. I laid down and she sat there staring at me as I rested my eyes.

It was so cute. She looked at me with curiosity. Her brown eyes were so big and was full of happiness. If only she knew what was going on. I didn't want to fall asleep while she was still awoke so I made myself keep my eyes open. After awhile she looked bored so I made a funny face causing her to giggle. She climbed on top of my back and started playing with my hair.

Even though she is a baby I kind of sensed she knew what was going on. She would glance over at Emmett's spot every once in awhile. I never really got a chance to spend time alone with her like this. Any time we are together someone else is with us. I feel closer to my daughter when we are alone. Its like I can communicate with her and she can communicate with me. I let her play in my hair and it actually felt good. I felt her small body on my back and then after awhile I dozed off. I couldn't keep up my strength to stay awake.

I just hope as I sleep Emilie doesn't get into anything. I hope she doesn't fall off the bed either. OMG! There are a lot of things that could happen to her as I sleep. My eyes feel like they haven't been closed in days. Tomorrow is going to be an even longer day than today.

**REVIEW:**

**What do you think about Rosalie and Emilie's mommy and daughter moment? **


	15. Bonding With Mommy

**Pictures of the outfits, the girls and the babies are wearing is on my profile. Check them out and review.**

**Alice:**

I awoke and went into Bella's room to find her awake as well watching TV. I then left her room and went inside Rose's and the sight I saw was too cute. Rosalie was asleep on her stomach and Emilie was asleep on her back. Emilie must have been playing on her back and ended up falling asleep.

"Bella, look" I whispered into Bella's room

I grabbed the camera as me and Bella ran back to Rose's room. I snapped about three pictures from different angles.

"That's so adorable" Bella cooed

Me and Bella went to take our showers then we bathed our sons. Rosalie and Emilie was still asleep. I remember yesterday Rosalie saying that Emilie wasn't sleepy. She probably stayed up with her until she dozed off. I saw Emilie start to squirm on Rosalie's back. Then the funniest thing happened. Emma picked her head up and started looking around. She was up.

Me and Bella laughed silently then walked over to her. I sat on the corner of the bed and Bella sat on the other corner. Bella slid Emilie off of Rose's back which caused Rosalie to wake up.

"What happen" Rose asked while yawning

"Look" I said happily as I showed her the pictures

"What happened last night" Bella laughed

"All I remember is Emilie crawling on my back and playing with my hair. Then I dozed off" Rose explained

"Seems like she played with your hair until she dozed off as well" Bella responded

"Well remember Tyler, Royce, and Mike are coming over for breakfast" I reminded

"Oh that's right I need to get ready" Rose said climbing off of her bed

"I will give Emilie a bath for you" Bella stated

"Thanks" Rose said as she grabbed her towel

I picked up both boys and placed them in the playpen. Then I went into the kitchen and started cooking. Tomorrow we all start work again. Maybe Natalie and Bradley can watch them tomorrow. We are also suppose to be going out to eat with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. They want to talk things out, but there is nothing left to say.

Rose came downstairs and started helping me prepare the toast. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Bella sang out as she ran down the stairs holding Emilie who was only in a diaper

"It's the guys" Bella yelled

"Come on Rose" I directed

"Hey Rosie" Royce greeted

"Hi" Rose waved

"Alice" Tyler sang out

"Tyler" I replied in the same tone

"Bella your exposing my daughter's goodies" Rose laughed

"What" Bella laughed

"Look she only has a diaper on Bell, you didn't put any clothes on her" I informed

"Oh be right back" Bella laughed as she ran upstairs with Emilie

"Where are the other babies" Mike asked

"In the playpen" I answered as me and Rose went back into the kitchen

Rose finished cooking the bacon as I finished cooking the eggs. Bella came downstairs holding Emilie.

"Need any help" Bella asked

"Grab the toast" I directed

"Alright" Bella said as she placed Emilie on the floor

We made the table and fixed each plate. When the boys came into the room they brought the babies. The babies were to young to eat food so Rose ran into the kitchen to fix three bottles. After Rosalie joined us and handed the babies the bottoms we began to eat.

"What should we do after we eat" Tyler asked

"Well, last night I have been thinking we should bond with our kids separately" Rose stated

"That's a good idea" Bella responded

"Yeah, I don't remember the last time I was with Sam, alone" I replied

After we ate we talked for a bit then the guys had to leave. We told them that we couldn't do anything with them tomorrow because of the lunch we were going to have with the guys.

"Bella where are you taking Charlie" I asked

"To the park, I'll probably bring his stroller and we can stroll around and then go to the playground" Bella answered

"What about you Rose" I questioned

"The zoo" Rose answered

"I'll probably take Sam out to lunch at the baby café that just opened up" I informed

"That sounds like fun" Bella said

"I'll tell you about it" I laughed

An Hour Later

We were in my car on our way to the baby café. Someone name Angela owns it. I think I went to high school with her.

"Are you ready Sam" I asked as I unbuckled his seatbelt

I picked him up and we went inside Baby's Café. I took him to the little ball pit. I took off his and my shoes and went inside with him. We played with the balls and I tickled him most of the time.

All of that playing led me to an appetite and I figured he was also hungry since he only had a bottle today. This baby café was to cute since they even had a menu for babies. I mean different milk products, and even different baby food.

I ordered me a slice of pepperoni pizza and a coke. I ordered Sam some organic milk, with some baby food peaches. The milk came inside a bottle and the baby food peaches came in a little bowl. I helped him eat and then I fed myself as he drank his milk. This place is nice.

I watched as other families brought there children and babies here. It was so adorable seeing a mother, a father, and their son together playing in the ball pit. I wish that will be us in the future. The boy looked about five.

"Are you full" I asked

He had peaches all around his mouth and outfit. I wanted to laugh because he look so amazed as he looked around at all the toys and games we haven't even got to yet.

"Is everything alright" a lady asked approaching the table

"Everything is fine and this place is amazing" I answered

"Hi I'm Angela Weber" she greeted while holding out her hand

"I'm Alice Brandon, nice to meet you" I said as I shook her hand

"Your business man Jasper Hale's girlfriend" Angela stated

"Ex-girlfriend" I corrected

"Oh I'm sorry, its good that you broke up with him" Angela replied

"Why do you say that" I asked

"Everyone in this town hates them" Angela answered

"What do you mean" I questioned

"Hold on…. Ben honey come here" Angela called out

"Yes sweetie" Ben answered

"Take Alice's son" Angela directed

Ben looked at me and I nodded. After Ben picked Sam up and took him away Angela sat down.

"Now, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are the most hated men in Forks" Angela informed me

"I thought James was" I responded

"He was, but once they came into town the way they would run things made people not like them more than James" Angela clarified

"I'm not understanding this" I announced

"Just make sure that you, Rosalie, Bella, and the babies are ok. Just because people don't like them don't mean that they don't like you. There the fathers of those babies so you will always be connected with them" Angela said before walking away

I went over and found Ben. I grabbed Sam out of his arms and we went on the moon bounce. I held him in my arms as I jumped up and down. When Sam started crying I knew it was time for me to stop. Sam kept looking at the ball pit so I had a feeling he wanted to go back inside. I took him back in and we pretty much stayed in there for the rest of our time bonding.

**Bella:**

I arrived at the park an hour later since I really don't drive fast. I drive _safe._ I pulled the stroller out of the trunk and unfolded it. I then unbuckled Charlie out of his car seat. After I locked the car doors I started on the pathway.

"So what should we do first" I asked

Charlie was holding onto his giraffe that Edward won for him at the carnival. That was a fun day that ended up turning into an eventful evening.

"Hey Bella" I heard a male voice yell

I stopped pushing the stroller and turned around to be greeted by Jacob Black.

"What's up" I asked

"Well, I have been talking to the guys--"Jacob started

"I'm not interested" I spat as I turned on my heel and started pushing the stroller again

I saw a playground that only had about two kids playing on it. I picked Charlie up and sat him on my lap as we both went down the slide."Was that fun" I cooed as I picked him up so we could do it again

Jacob was sitting on the park bench on the phone. I slid down the slide with Charlie like five times then went to the swings. I sat him in the baby swings and pushed him real gently. Jacob hung up his cell phone and started walking towards me.

"So what made you tell the guys that you all were pregnant" Jacob questioned

"We didn't tell them, they found out" I answered not even bothering to look at him

"I think you girls should forgive them" Jacob stated

"I don't need your advice. The guys had the nerve to think that we slept around when they were doing it all along" I yelled while stopping the swing

"Being business men and traveling gets lonely. I was in there shoes before and did the same thing they did before. Its not there fault it's the job's." Jacob shouted

"They had a choice and besides they didn't even argue to stay with us" I blew out as I placed Charlie back in his stroller

I started pushing the stroller further down the path as Jacob followed me. Did the guys put him up to this? They must have because he is trying to hard.

"Wait" Jacob yelled

"What" I shouted while stopping the stroller

"Just hear them out" Jacob responded

"Your preventing me from bonding with my son" I gritted

"I'm sorry but, the guys are not exactly loved in this town. They moved back here because of you. The only people that probably are ok with them is there parents, there babies, you three, and me. Everyone else pretty much can't stand them" Jacob informed me

"Why" I asked

"No one likes business men and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are really blowing up the market. There salary is increasing rapidly on the behalf of other town's people and they don't like that. Especially James" Jacob explained as he turned to walk away

I saw a rest spot and decided we should sit there and eat some lunch. I fixed me a sandwich and brought a water bottle. For Charlie I brought him a bottle and a jar of baby food.

We sat down eating for about 45 minutes because I wanted his food to digest before we played some more. I saw another better looking playground but it was crowded. I want the crowd to go down a bit. I tickled Charlie until his face was bright red. Charlie will be three months in a few more days. I remember the night I gave birth to him. Even though it was painful and tiring it was worth it.

**Rosalie:**

I was the last one to leave the house. I didn't want Alice and Bella complaining about my driving. I brought the stroller and I dressed Emilie warmly because tonight its suppose to be cold and I don't know how long we are going to be gone. After about 15 minutes we arrived at the zoo. That was a new record. We would have been there sooner but I had Emilie in the car. Emilie loved it when I drove fast. I would roll down the window and drive fast. I would hear her giggle as the wind blew the little bit of blonde hair that she had.

I love the look on her face when she sees something that she never saw before. Her eyes would get real big and her lips would curl up a bit. Its just so cute. You have to be there to believe me.

"Now lets go pay so we can go inside and see some animals" I stated as I handed her the Bambi that Emmett won for her

She loves that deer so much. If anyone takes it from her she would cry unless she doesn't notice. Sometimes she would even burst out into tears because she realizes that she doesn't have it. We would change her, feed her, bathe her, and even rock her to sleep. Then we would realize that cry was for her Bambi.

We entered inside the zoo and the first animals we saw were the elephants. I wish they had deer here so Emilie could actually see some real deer. Throughout the whole time I held her in my arms and not in the stroller. I decided to hold her in my arms because I had to tell her what each of the animals were.

"That's a tiger and that's a lion" I explained while I pointed at them

Then I decided to take her to the petting zoo where you could actually touch the animals.

"Touch the goat Em" I said

The look on her face that she gave me made me want to laugh. She looked at me like I was crazy. I grabbed her hand so I could direct it to touching the goat but she started crying. I guess she is too young we could come back in a couple of years.

I then decided we should go in the inside where the fish and sharks are. As the fish swam around she started squirming in my arms and once the shark came she started crying. Maybe the zoo isn't for babies. We probably could come back in a few years.

"Look that's a kangaroo" I said while I pointed at it

"That's a zebra" I explained

She wasn't even looking. I followed her gaze to the gift shop. We went inside and I brought her a bunny. Now she has two stuffed animals that she loves.

"Are you hungry" I asked

She just looked at me while holding both of her animals.

"Come on lets go eat" I stated

I went up to a food stand and ordered me something then we sat down. I pulled her bottle and baby food out of the diaper bag. I took turns feeding. I fed her then as she swallowed I fed myself.

"Dr. Hale" a male voice said from behind me

"Oh great, Aro Volturi" I mumbled

"What was that" he asked

"Are you following me" I questioned

"No, its just a coincidence that we both ended up here at the zoo" Aro answered

"Leave" I stated as I stood up

"So here is the baby, she looks like you a lot Rosalie" Aro informed

I decided to ignore him as I walked back to my car. I knew he was following me because I felt his presence.

"Why are you following me" I asked

"I'm not following you, my car is just parked next to yours" Aro stated

"You better leave me alone" I demanded

"Or what, your going to sick your brother and boyfriend on me" Aro finished

"Ex boyfriend and no I can handle you by myself" I replied as I placed Emilie in her car seat

"She is a pretty baby" Aro complimented

"Please Aro, leave me and my baby alone" I begged

"I don't think that's possible" Aro said as he grabbed my arm

"Stop it please" I whined

"GET IN" Aro yelled

I placed Emilie in her car seat and buckled her up tightly.

"Put the roof down" Aro demanded

I pressed the button as the roof went down. I jumped inside the car and buckled up my seat belt. I pressed on the gas peddle as hard as I can and sped off. I was speeding on the freeway then I turned onto a narrow street. "Stop driving so fast" Aro yelled

I pretended like I couldn't hear him.

"Press the breaks" he demanded

I decided to listen to him and I pressed the breaks. Aro went flying out of my car. Emilie started crying but I placed the pacifier in her mouth. OMG! I need to call the police.

**Review:**

**What do you think? **

**On the 14th**** of December its my birthday and I am posting a few new stories so check them out tomorrow. **


	16. Accidents Happen

**Rosalie:**

OMG! What did I do? Even though Aro was getting on my nerves he didn't deserve this. I pulled my car over to the side of the road and noticed that Emilie has fallen asleep. I quickly called the police and told them my location then ran to see if I could help Aro.

"Aro" I called out as I ran to his bodyWhen I approached his body he looked so broken up. He was still alive and I was happy about that. "I'm going to help you" I stated

"No don't touch me" he demanded

"I don't care how much you stalk me or threaten me, I'm going to save you" I informed

"I want to be with my wife, you did me a favor" Aro replied sincerely

Once the police came they placed Aro on a gurney and carried him away. Please let him be ok. I walked to my car and got inside when a police officer ran up to me.

"Excuse me" the police officer said stopping me from driving away

"Yes" I answered

"Can you please tell me what happened" he askedI told him the whole story from getting inside my car to me pressing on the breaks. The news cameras were here as well and they wanted me to make a statement. I refused to though. I received multiple calls from Jasper, but I decided not to answer them.

Aro has to be ok. I can't believe this happened. If he dies I don't know what I will do. This is like my fault.

The police officer thanked me then I drove away. Before I left I gave him my number because he wanted me to just in case he had more questions.

When I arrived home, Jasper was there.

"What do you want" I asked as I got out of my car

"To make sure your ok" Jasper answered as he grabbed Emilie out of her car seat

"What are you talking about? I am fine" I shrugged off

"We saw the news. Why was Aro even in your car" Jasper asked as I unlocked the door

"He forced himself inside. I drove at my regular fast speed and he made me press the breaks and he went flying out" I explained

"Rosalie" Jasper said sincerely

"Jasper, this is all my fault" I cried

Jasper sat Emilie in her playpen then walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"No its not" Jasper said as he rubbed my back

"Jasper no matter what you say, this is my fault, I have to do everything in my power to make sure he is ok" I replied

I walked over to Emilie and picked her up. I grabbed her diaper bag then started walking towards my car."Where are you going" Jasper asked

"Over Mom and Dad's house, what about you" I asked

"Back to the hotel, the guys want to know are you ok" Jasper answered

I hopped in my car and this was the first time I drove slowly. They always warn me about my speed but I never listen. When I arrived at my mom's and dad's house they were waiting with open arms.

"Mom, Dad I didn't come over here for pity. I came because I want you to watch Emilie" I informed

"Where are you going" my dad asked

"To the hospital" I answered

"Your going to check up on that man" my mom questioned

"Yes, and I am going to add in some extra hours to make sure he is ok" I admitted

I kissed Emilie bye before getting into my car and driving off. When I arrived at the hospital I saw the police officer that questioned me waiting in the waiting area.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" he said walking over to me

"I work here" I announced

"What's your name" he asked me

"Dr. Rosalie Hale" I introduced while holding my hand out

"Oh your Dr. Hale. Aro has told me about you. I am Officer Felix" he replied while shaking my hand

"Wait, you know Aro Volturi" I asked

"Yes he was my brother-in-law" Felix answered

"Sorry about your sister" I apologized

"Its not your fault, Caius explained to us what had happened" Felix responded

"Felix what's going on" another man asked as he approached us

"There's no news. Demetri meet Rosalie" Felix introduced

"Hello" I greeted

"Hi" he replied

"Well, I need to get to work, but I will keep you two updated" I stated as I walked into the ER

**Bella:**

I heard what had happened on the news. After the park I brought Charlie over to Esme and Carlisle's house. I can't believe it. Is Rosalie ok? Is Aro alright? I really hope not, he deserved what was coming to him.

I then received a call from Rosalie's cell phone.

"Hello" Rose said

"Hey Rose, your ok" I hollered

"Yes I'm fine but, I need you to do me a favor" Rose stated

"What" I asked

"Can you pick Emilie up for me" Rose asked

"Sure where is she" I questioned

"Over my parents house" Rose answered

Oh great I have to go deal with Natalie. Bradley isn't mean to me but, Natalie is. "Alright" I said hanging up

I placed Charlie securely in his car seat and started driving. When I arrived I saw the porch light being turned on. Rose must have told them I was coming because they seemed to be waiting. Bradley walked over to the driver's window and I rolled it down

"Hello Bella" Bradley said

"Hi where is Emilie" I asked

"Natalie is changing her upstairs" Bradley answered

"Go inside, I'll watch him" Bradley stated

"Alright" I blew out

"I talked to her about it" Bradley informed

"So is she ready to talk this out" I asked

"I believe so" Bradley answered

I walked in the house and it was so quiet. "Mrs. Hale" I called out

"Upstairs Bella" she hollered

I ran up the stairs then took a deep breath and entered the room. Natalie was changing Emilie's diaper while singing a song to her.

"I told Rosalie to tell you to pick her up" Natalie stated

"I know, why" I asked sincerely

"These past years I haven't been nice to you" Natalie replied

"I feel as though I owe you an apology" Natalie said as she placed a new diaper on Emilie

"So Bella I'm sorry" Natalie stated as she handed Emilie to me

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, I didn't like the way I felt when you would treat Alice and Rose different than you would treat me" I confessed

"I have something for you" Natalie said as she placed her blonde hair into a ponytail

Natalie ran down the hall into the master bedroom and came back out with a gift bag. She came back and handed me the bag and she brought Charlie a baby blanket."I saw the look on your face when I gave Rosalie and Alice a blanket for their babies so that's a blanket for you to give to your son" Natalie said sincerely

I was really happy that Bradley got through to her. It feels great to have her being nice to me now. Natalie decided to walk me to my car and we saw Bradley there talking to Charlie. Natalie gave Emilie a quick goodbye hug and kiss before placing her in the extra car seat.

Natalie then picked Charlie up. It was the first time I have seen her actually hold him since he was born.

"He looks like Edward" Natalie told me

"He does" I agreed

"What are you three up to tomorrow" Bradley asked

"We are having lunch with the guys" I answered

"You mean that they don't have to work" Natalie asked shocked

"Yep" I clarified

"Wow, I thought the day would never come" Bradley laughed as Natalie walked over to him

"Well I think I should be getting home, Alice is probably scared since she doesn't know where anyone is" I said as I got into the car

Bradley and Natalie made sure the babies were safe and secure in there car seats before I drove off.

**Alice:**

Where is everyone? No one is picking up their cell phones. Rose's cell phone goes straight to voicemail and Bella isn't picking up. I called Natalie and Bradley and none of them picked up. Where is everyone? I wasn't going to call the guys unless I really had to. Then I saw Bella's car pull up in the drive way.

"Bella" I screamed as I held Sam tightly in my arms

I started running to her car while holding onto him securely.

"Yes Alice" Bella sang out as she got out of her car

"What's going on, I have been trying to call you and Rose like all day" I said

"Alice, something happened today" Bella started off

Why don't I like the sound of that? What could have possibly happened? I kept quiet to let her know that I was all ears.

"Aro forced himself into Rosalie's car and when she was speeding he made her press the breaks and he went flying out" Bella responded

"So where is Rosalie, why is she not answering" I asked

"Probably because she is at the hospital doing everything she can to help Aro" Bella answered

We went back into the house and fixed a quick dinner. After the babies went to sleep we decided to wait up for Rosalie. After four hours, the time was now three in the morning. We were going to be sleepy when we go out to eat for lunch. Then all of a sudden Rose rushed through the door, tears welled up in her eyes.

"What happened" Bella asked

She didn't answer.

"Rosalie answer her" I yelled

No response.

I walked over to her and looked in her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy. It seems she has been crying for hours. I pulled her into a hug and then Bella came over and joined us.

"He's dead" Rose cried

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry" I cooed

"It's all my fault" Rosalie cried out

"No its not your fault, if Aro never forced himself into your car then he would have never flew out of the car" Bella said trying to cheer her up

"Lets get some sleep, ok" I said"No I need to think" Rose replied as she ran upstairs to Emilie's room

"I guess we should go to bed" Bella recommended

"Yea I guess your right" I replied as I walked up the stairs

We walked up the stairs and walked pass Emilie's room. Rosalie was in the rocking chair holding a blanket around her and rocking back and forth in it. Me and Bella walked into the room to make sure she was ok.

"Lets get you to bed" I stated

"No, I want to be in here, please leave me alone" Rose cried out

"Alright" I said while pulling her into another hug

Me and Bella walked back to our separate rooms and dozed off.

**Review:**

**How do you feel about Aro dying? Tragedy isn't it….**

**Poor Rosalie… What do you think about her situation?**


	17. Aftermath

**Jasper:**

I can't believe Tanya, Jessica, and Kate showed up and told the girls about our business trips. We were going to meet up at a restaurant and talk. Me and the guys were just sitting at the table waiting for the girls to show up.

"Have you guys talked to Alice" I asked

"No" Edward answered

"She's avoiding us" Emmett replied

"Have you talked to Rose since the accident" Emmett asked

"No she is avoiding me too" I answered

Then in walked Alice looking as beautiful as ever with Sam on her arm. She had sunglasses on and her hair was out. She handed Sam to me as she pulled the chair out and took off her sunglasses.

"Rose and Bella will be here soon" she shrugged not even looking at us

"Excuse me can I get a seat for him" Alice asked pointing to Sam

"Sure" the waitress answered

Then in walked Bella, she was also wearing sunglasses and carrying Charlie on her arm. Her hair was in curls and she looked exhausted, like she hasn't slept in days. Alice got up to hug her and then sat back down. The waitress brought another seat over for Charlie to get into. Sam was biting on a crayon and Charlie was sucking on his blanket. Last but not least my sister walked in. She was wearing sunglasses, her hair was in a messy ponytail and she pushed Emilie in a stroller. It wasn't the toddler kind of stroller since Emilie wasn't a toddler. It was the kind of stroller that the baby faces the person pushing the stroller and no one could see the baby unless you walked around to the side where you push it. She parked the stroller beside her seat and then sat down. Now everyone was here.

"We're sorry" Edward blew out

"Your sorry, when you guys were away on business trips you slept with these girls multiple times, while we were here being loyal. You accused us of sleeping around and getting knocked up remember" Bella spat in a serious tone

"We think its best if you guys moved out" Alice said not looking into our eyes

I looked over at Sam and pulled the green crayon out of his mouth and he began to cry. I handed him his Spiderman to play and chew with instead. I saw Alice smile a little as I played with him. Charlie was still sucking on his blanket and Edward was not about to take that away. Rose was tickling Emilie and since we couldn't see Em we could here her giggling.

I stood up and walked over to Rosalie's side to peek inside the stroller and it seems that Emilie has fallen asleep. I walked back over to my seat and looked through the menu. The waiter took our drink orders and walked away as we still looked for something to eat.

"So Rosalie how do you feel about Aro's" I asked but was cut off by Rosalie

"I don't want to talk about it" Rose sneered

"Did you get any sleep" I asked

Alice and Bella looked at Rosalie as she nodded no.

"Rosalie you should--" I started but was once again cut off

"Jasper look at the menu and pick what you will order, I don't have all day I have to work" Rose spat

"Rosalie, Alice, Bella" Royce said walking over to our table with two other men

"Royce" Rose replied standing up smiling

"Mike" Bella said happily also standing up

"Tyler" Alice exclaimed hugging him

"We haven't been properly introduced. Hi I'm Jasper, Rosalie's _older _brother" I introduced myself

"Older, by what Jasper two minutes" Rose replied

"Well it counts in my book" I stated

"My cousins Emmett and Edward" Alice introduced

"Nice to meet you" Mike said still smiling at Bella

"So…" Royce smiled walking over to the side of the stroller so he could see Emilie

"Can I hold her" Royce asked

"She's sleeping" Emmett answered before Rose could

"When she wakes up you can" Rose said glaring at Emmett

"Wow Bella he is getting big" Mike said rubbing Charlie's head

"He is" Bella said wiping drool off of Charlie's mouth

"How is selling Sara's farm" Alice asked Tyler

"I actually have two showings" Tyler answered

"That's good" Alice replied

"Excuse me, we are packed so you can wait until another table isn't occupied or you can go to another restaurant" a waiter said approaching Royce, Mike, and Tyler

"You guys can join us" Bella offered

"I don't think that's a good idea" Edward said quickly

"No it's a great idea" Rose smiled

"Pull up three chairs" Alice demanded softly

We ordered our food and talked as we waited for it to come. Tyler seems to really like Alice and that is a huge problem. Royce seems to like Rose, but I don't trust that guy. I need to watch him. I already don't like him. Tyler keeps smiling at Alice and every time she looks up at him, he winks. Oh boy this is going to be a long day.

**Bella:**

I can't believe this is actually happening. Edward seems very jealous. Its so cute. Bella calm down remember why you are mad at him. Mike seems to can't take his eyes off of me. He is sort of cute, maybe this is a relationship in the making.

The food came to the table and the babies were still on baby food. Charlie and Sam were four months about to be five in about three weeks and Emilie just turned four months. I brought a bottle of milk and handed it to Charlie as he threw his blanket on the floor.

"I'll get it" Mike said bending over to pick it up"No I have it" Edward said at the same time while also bending over to pick it up

"Oh brother" I heard Alice mumble

"I have it really" Mike said pulling it

"Its my son's blanket" Edward said pulling it back

"I picked it up first" Mike said pulling it

Edward glared at him and pulled it back at the same time Mike pulled it back. Charlie's blanket ripped. Natalie gave me that blanket as a gift for him.

"You see what you did" I yelled as Charlie started to cry and drop his bottle

I bent down and handed him back his bottle.

"I'm sorry Bella" Mike said sincerely

"It's alright its not your fault" I replied glaring at Edward

The food came and we ate in silence. No one was daring to speak. The only sounds you could hear was of the other people talking in the restaurant and Charlie and Sam giggling and making baby noises. We finished eating and then just sat in silence until someone had the nerve to speak.

"Well that was nice" Alice said wiping Sam's mouth with a napkin

"We are paying for the food ladies" Royce said gesturing to him, Mike, and Tyler

"That's nice of you guys" I replied

The three guys stood up and smiled at us.

"Dinner" Royce asked

"When and where" Rose replied smiling while Emmett growled

"We wanted to prepare a special dinner for you ladies" Mike said taking my hand and kissing it

"So tonight around six" Alice stated

"Yeah perfect" Tyler responded

"It's a date" Mike said kissing my hand while Royce hugged Rose and Tyler kissed Alice on the cheek

"Well now what" I asked

"We need to finish talking" Jasper answered

"About what everything is settled" Rose said

"I'll sum it up for you, us and you guys are over, you guys are moving out, and we will come to some sort of an agreement with the babies" Alice clarified

Then in walked three girls who walked right over to our table and immediately sat down next to the guys.

"This is Tanya, Jessica, and Kate" Jasper introduced

"Hi I'm Jasper's _ex _girlfriend Alice, and this is Edward's _ex _girlfriend Bella and Emmett's _ex _girlfriend Rosalie" Alice introduced

"Alice Brandon" one of the girls said

"Yes" Alice answered looking confused

"Its me Kate, Sara is my aunt" Kate said trying to convince Alice

"Oh I remember you, sorry about Sammy" Alice said

"Its alright I didn't like the horse anyway, I had allergies, about time it had to go" Kate replied rudely Alice glared daggers at her.

"Dr. Hale" another one of the girl's said

Rose looked at her then tilted her head to the side wondering who she was.

"Tanya Denali" Rose mumbled

"I see you had your baby. Which one is yours" the girl Tanya asked smiling before she kissed Edward on the cheek

"The one in the stroller beside me" Rose answered like it was obvious which it was

"Name" Tanya asked

"Emilie" Rose answered before rolling her eyes

"How do you guys know each other" Edward asked

"She's my doctor, she referred me to this amazing plastic surgeon since she wasn't that type of doctor" Tanya stated happily

"What did you get done" Alice asked excitedly looking from Tanya to Rose

Everyone seemed to wonder to. Her nose looked regular and her lips and her face. Tanya wasn't answering so we all looked at Rose. Rose looked down to her chest and we all knew. Her boobs are fake. That's hilarious. Me and Alice started laughing once we realized it.

"Well guys have fun with these---" I said trailing off

"These what" the girl name Jessica snapped at me

Emmett pulled her back and she proceeded to make out with him. Kate turned to Jasper and started making out with him and Tanya did the same to Edward. We waited for them to finish then we decided to speak.

"I have to go to work, I'm during an extra shift today" Rose said pulling her sunglasses back on her face

"What about Emilie" Emmett asked

"I'm dropping her off over my mother's house" Rose answered

"You can leave her here, I can watch her" Emmett offered

"I have nothing against you watching her Em, because you're her father, but I don't want _that _around my daughter, maybe some other time when she is not with you" Rose said placing a blanket over Emilie as she put her jacket on

"I'll come and pick her up tonight" Emmett questioned

"Sure around six" Alice blurted

"Tell Natalie I said hi" Alice yelled as Rose walked out of the restaurant while pushing the stroller

"Well I should get going to Sammy here has a doctor's appointment" Alice said while pinching his cheek

"I can come" Jasper offered

"No I don't want to ruin your date" Alice replied standing up while glaring at Kate

"You can come and pick him up later, around six" Alice said to Jasper"What's going on at six" Jasper asked

"We all have a date remember" I answered

"Well I guess I will come around six also" Edward said

**Edward:**

We watched the girls walk off. Why did Tanya, Jessica, and Kate have to come? Can't they take the hint that we are not interested.

"Why won't you leave us alone" Emmett yelled

"Are you guys choosing them over us" Kate asked rudely

"Why can't you guys forget about them and move on" Jessica asked

"We can move in together and maybe relocate. What about that island that we met on" Tanya responded

"Do you hear yourself" I asked

The nerve of them. Do they really think we are going to leave the girls here."First of all one of the girls is my sister and I can't just abandon her" Jasper growled

"And second their the mother of our kids" I growled

"Do you really think we are going to choose you three over our of own kids" Emmett asked angrily

"Get lost" Jasper shouted

"You don't mean that Jazzy" Kate said placing kisses on his cheek

"All of you really need to go" I yelled causing the people in the restaurant to look at me

I think they got the idea, since they got up quietly and exited the restaurant.

Now all is left is to get the girls back.

"We need to get them back" I stated

"I agree, everything is just so messed up" Jasper blew out

"What do you mean" Emmett questioned

"I mean Rosalie is dating Royce, she was in a car accident with Aro which was the death of him and now she is working herself. Bella is dating Mike, she is neglecting the bakery, and she seems like she hasn't slept in days, and Alice is dating Tyler, she is hovering over Sam, and she is not going into work" Jasper explained

"He has a point" Emmett sighed

"We are going to get them back" Emmett announced

"I agree with Emmett" Jasper agreed

"Come on guys, we need to book a hotel suite, and then pack up some of our things for the hotel" Jasper informed us

We stood up and paid for the rest of the bill. We went out to the car and drove to the house. Since we knew the girls weren't going to be there we decided that now was the best time to go. We spent about 30 minutes packing up some clothes and necessities. After that we went to the hotel and booked a big suite. After that we went to Toys R Us and brought a couple of toys for the babies. This is the first time we are going to have the babies without their mothers there watching us. I hope we can do this.

After hours of getting everything together we started driving to the house to pick up the babies. It was dark outside and all of the lights in the house was on. We heard slow music playing as we walked up to the door. We knocked slowly then the door was opened by Bella.

"Daddy is here" Bella sang out as she held Charlie in her arms

She passed him over to me as she went to grab his coat.

"Come on Sam" Alice said while picking him up out of his playpen

"Here Jasper" Alice stated as she handed Sam over to Jasper

"Bunny" I heard Rose yell from upstairs

Rosalie was holding Emilie on her waist as she came down the stairs. "Now, my Bambi is awake" Emmett said as he grabbed her from Rosalie's arms

"They already ate, and took long naps" Bella informed us

"Anything else" I asked

"No" Alice answered

As we were about to leave we saw Mike, Royce, and Tyler standing in the door way. Mike had a look of lust on his face. I didn't like seeing that. He better not try anything.

We placed the babies in the car and once we drove off Emilie started crying. Emmett had a good idea and handed her a picture of Rose to keep her calm. Once we got inside the hotel room she started crying again. After Charlie and Sam saw her cry they started crying. Now, we have three babies crying.

**Review:**

**What do you think will happen next?**


	18. Disaster Date

**Emmett:**

Please stop crying. Why are they crying? They won't stop… Emilie, come on, calm down.

"Why are they crying?" Edward asked, annoyed, as he tried to tickle Charlie.

"I don't know! Come on, Bambi, get quiet for daddy" I told Emilie.

She kept crying.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper, does Charlie feel hot to you?" Edward asked while feeling Charlie's small forehead.

"Here, let me see." Jasper said, as he walked over to Charlie to feel his forehead.

"He does seem a little hot…" Jasper stated quietly.

"What should we do!?" I asked panicking.

"Maybe he just needs some sleep." Jasper offered.

"Yeah, but he won't be quiet enough for me to try to get him to sleep!" Edward half yelled at us.

I held Emilie in my arms as Edward placed Charlie on the couch as he ran to get a bottle out of the mini fridge. Jasper had Sam on his shoulder and rubbed his back softly. The boys weren't going to stop crying until Emilie stopped crying. How can I get her to be quiet?

I picked up multiple stuffed animals and made funny voices to have them talk to her. She didn't seem to buy it and she kept on crying. What do I have to do to get this baby to be quiet? I walked over to the diaper bag and looked inside, hoping to find something to get her to get quiet. I finally found her Bambi.

I walked back over to her and she saw it. The crying finally stopped and she reached out for the Bambi. I handed it to her then looked around for the other babies. They seem to have finally stopped crying as well. It's weird how a baby can be attached to a stuffed animal like that. It's good to know that Sam and Charlie don't like to see Emilie crying.

"How is Charlie?" I asked, concerned for him.

"He fell asleep." Edward answered me.

Oh good… Edward was beginning to worry about Charlie. Charlie was red in the face, coughing, he had a lot of runny noses, and his face was hot. Maybe he isn't too well. We have no clue about this parenting stuff. Maybe we will pick up some things from the girls. How am I going to be able to do this for the rest of my life?

**Alice:**

THIS IS THE WORST DATE EVER!!! First, Tyler spills red wine on my favorite dress. Red wine will not come out. This dress is _trash_… Second, all Royce can talk about is himself. I mean, how conceited can you get? Third, all Tyler ever talked about was his ex… saying I was in an awkward situation would be an understatement… Mike talked about the future which had Bella weirded out, since he seems to want to get married by the time he is 30, and he wants five kids, and he seems to want to live in New Jersey.

When the food was ready, Tyler talked with food in his mouth. Mike kept belching and passing gas. THAT'S SO NASTY!!! Poor Bella she seems to be dying over there. Royce kept refilling his drink and he didn't need more glasses, he should have stopped at the third glass. He seems to hold his alcohol down since he isn't drunk.

"I'm going outside, to smoke a cig!" Mike stated proudly, as he walked out the front door.

"These guys are so uncouth…" I muttered to myself.

"You got that right!" Bella agreed, slightly loudly.

She must have heard me. I know Mike isn't getting a goodnight kiss from Bella, since he'll definitely smell like cigarettes. Did they learn anything?

They must don't know how to act on first dates. Maybe they're nervous.

I looked over at Rose and Royce was telling her about all the awards he won in high school. Is he even going to ask questions about Rosalie? She looks so bored. Bella went to go outside and talk to Mike about his smoking issues. I don't want that around my child and I _know _Rosalie and Bella don't want it around theirs.

"So, Alice, as I was saying, her name was Ashley and she was the love of my life, but she broke my heart, I didn't have a choice, I had to break up with her." Tyler explained emotionally.

"Can we please talk about something other than your _ex _girlfriend?!" I pleaded.

"Oh, sorry, I was just caught up in the moment." he apologized.

"It's alright." I said, shrugging.

"So, Alice, you're a veterinarian, right?" Tyler questioned me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Nice" Tyler blew out

We were just starring at each other at a loss for words. My favorite dress had a _huge _red wine stain on it. Once I take this off it has to go in the trash!

"So, tell me about Sam." Tyler stated annoyingly.

"He is getting big… He is four months old; he is growing a little bit of brown hair. And he laughs a lot." I informed him.

"That's nice." Tyler told me, and seemed to shrug it off.

At least Tyler was trying to talk about something else. Before this date we talked on the phone. They seemed like fun men but this date isn't going so well.

**Bella:**

I stepped outside to talk to Mike about his smoking. I already dealt with is gas that came out of his mouth and his butt, but I don't do smoking.

"You need to quit that!" I told him.

"Quit what?" Mike questioned.

"The smoking. You need to quit smoking!" I hollered at him, very aggravated.

"Why?" he asked, stupidly.

"First of all, you start to smell like smoke, not just your clothes but your breath. And second of all, I. Hate. Smokers." I informed him.

"Bella, you have to understand that I have been smoking since I was 17, it's not that easy!" Mike whined.

"You know what? Pick the cigarettes or me." I demanded.

"Bella…" Mike groaned.

"Pick." I said through gritted teeth.

Mike looked from the cigarette to me, then back to the cigarette. He blew out his breath, and then threw the cigarette in the yard. He pulled out the box of New Ports then handed them to me. I guess he chose me.

"Thank you." I told him and smiled

"You're welcome." Mike said, as he grabbed my waist.

"I would kiss you, but you smell like cigarettes" I laughed out as I walked back into the house

I went over to the trash can in the kitchen and threw away the pack of cigarettes.

"Look, Tyler, gave me some gum!" Mike said as he placed the winter fresh in his mouth.

"But, your clothes still smell like it." I replied.

"My jacket does, but not my clothes." he clarified as he took off his jacket.

This date isn't so bad. I decided that Mike deserved a kiss. Especially, since he gave up cigarettes for me. That was too sweet. I can't believe he did that. I could have sworn he was going to pick the cigarettes. I think I kind of wanted him to pick those.

I pulled Mike into a long lasting kiss. I tasted the winter fresh gum in his mouth. It was nice and minty. When we broke apart I ended up with the gum in my mouth. I smiled and started chewing then blew a bubble.

"Okay, that's just gross!" I heard Rosalie say from the doorway.

"You got that right." Alice agreed, I could hear the disgust in her voice.

"How long have you two been there?" I asked embarrassed.

"Ever since Mike put the gum in his mouth" Alice answered.

"That long?" I exclaimed while blushing.

"We won't hold you two up, the guys got thirsty." Rose stated as she ran to the refrigerator and grabbed four sodas.

"Nice friends you have." Mike laughed

"Yeah, I love them." I replied back, laughing too.

"So where were we?" Mike asked.

"Right here." I giggled as I kissed him once again.

I proceeded to give him back his gum. I usually think that this type of stuff is gross but it's actually pretty sexy and a total turn on for me. We ended up staying in the kitchen, making out.

**Rosalie:**

After me and Alice walked in on Bella and Mike's little make out scene we proceeded to get the sodas. After I handed one to Royce we finished talking.

"So, as I was saying, my father owns a huge bank in Port Angles and when he passes away, it will be mine." Royce informed me.

"That's nice." I said, attempting to sound interested.

"Rosalie, can you believe I graduated top of my class in college?" Royce asked me.

"Actually, I can believe that." I groaned out.

Throughout this whole date all he talked about was himself. I know there is something better to talk about. Some of the things he told me, he already told me before. All I did was nod and say okay.

"Okay, Royce, stop the talking only about you. I've had enough. I now know so much about you, that I didn't need or want to know!" I snapped.

"Like what?" he asked me.

"Like you have underwear that says the days of the weeks on them!" I yelled.

I saw Alice and Tyler look over and start to yell.

"Not to mention, its Friday and your wearing underwear that says Monday on it!" I shouted.

"Fine, Rosalie, tell me about yourself." Royce forced himself to say.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, extremely annoyed with him.

"Your full name." he stated.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale." I answered quickly.

"Oh that reminds me of the time when I came in first in my kickboxing tournament, I knew the guy was going to already loose before we even boxed." Royce bragged to me.

"That's nice to know." I blew out.

"When's Emilie's birthday?" he asked me.

"July 4th" I answered.

"Oh last year on July 4th we did this relay race and I couldn't believe that I came in first, I won a trophy and everything" Royce bragged again.

Are you serious? Every little thing he ask me, I give him an answer and it brings up old memories. I remember back in high school when me and Emmett had our first date. All Emmett would ask was questions about me, I had to squeeze in questions to get him to talk about himself. Those were the days.

I like it better when me and Royce talk on the phone. I don't like talking to him in person for some reason. Royce reminds me a little of Aro. Oh gosh those thoughts are coming back. That rerun of the whole incident keeps running through my head. Pay attention to Royce, Rosalie and maybe you won't think about it.

"We should watch something on T.V." Tyler offered.

"I guess so, there's nothing else to do." I groaned.

"Are you sure?" Royce asked, winking at me.

"Oh you're sweet." I laughed out, kissing him on the cheek.

**REVIEW:**

**I'm enjoying all of your great reviews... I NEED MORE... :)**


	19. Break Up

**Mike:**

Me, Tyler and Royce are over the girls house and I think its time for me and Bella to go to the next level. After our talk about the cigarettes and us being caught making out in the kitchen we decided to watch some TV. Its been hours and all the girls want to do is watch movies. When is Bella going to open up to me, not in an emotional way but in a physical way. Bella and I finally got into her room alone when the phone started ringing. Bella was in the bathroom freshening up while I laid on the bed waiting for her.

"Mike could you get that" Bella asked

"Sure" I answered, rolling off of her bed

I walked over to the phone and answered it. It was her ex-boyfriend. Why did he have to call now? He must be trying to ruin my time with her.

"Hello" I answered

"This is Edward who is this" he replied frantic

"Mike" I announced

"Oh can I speak to Bella" he asked rudely

"She is freshening up" I stated

"For what" Edward asked

"Um.. I don't think it will be appropriate if you knew" I answered

I think he caught on because he became mad.

"Well your going to have to put that on hold, Charlie is in the hospital, he has a high fever" Edward informed me nervously

"I will tell her" I said hanging up in a panic

"Who was that" Bella asked as I walked back over to the bed

"Wrong number" I answered

"Ok" Bella said coming out in some gorgeous lingerie

"WOW" I said noticing her whole outfit

I stood up and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started nibbling at her ear. I kissed down her neck and she took off my shirt. I picked her up and laid her down on the bed when someone knocked on the door.

"I'm not in here" Bella yelled as I kissed her body more

"Bella its Alice and Rose there's an emergency at the hospital" Alice said frantically

"Its Charlie" Rose stated

"Later Mike, my baby needs my help" Bella said pushing me off

"But I am your baby" I complained

I was so close and now we had another interruption. She jumped out of bed and opened the door.

"What happened" Bella asked Alice and Rose as she opened the door

"I received a call from Jasper telling me that Charlie has a high fever and he's at the hospital" Rose answered

"Why wasn't I notified earlier" Bella asked angrily

"Edward called and Mike answered" Alice answered, glaring at me

"You said it was a wrong number, we will talk later" Bella said grabbing her coat and leaving out of the house with me in tow

**Bella:**

I am so mad at Mike right now. How could he do that? Doesn't he have a heart. Why wouldn't he tell me my son was in the hospital? Was it because of sex. How selfish could you get?

I threw on my pea coat and buttoned it up then quickly ran outside. I was still in my lingerie gown but I didn't care, my pea coat covered me up. Me and Mike hopped into my car as quickly as possible. Alice and Rosalie were coming down later. While I was driving I decided to talk to Mike.

"Why didn't you tell me" I asked while trying to stay calm

"We never get to spend any time alone, and I knew if you found out, your baby will be your main focus" Mike answered

"My baby is already my main focus. This relationship comes second" I explained

"Bella" Mike called

"Just be quiet I really don't want to talk to you" I spat as I wiped away some tears

I walked in the hospital as quickly as I could. I saw Emmett, Edward, and Jasper sitting in the waiting room. Sam and Emilie were asleep in their strollers. The guys noticed my presence and stood up.

"How is he" I asked

"What took you so long" Jasper questioned

"How is he Edward" I asked again"He is fine there trying to get his temperature to go down a bit, he just has a cold" Edward explained which I nodded in agreement

"So how is everything going Mike" Jasper asked trying to be nice

Mike nodded his head not even daring to speak.

I sat down in between Jasper and Emmett. Mike stood in front of me thinking very hard.

"Bella I want to say" Mike started but was cut off by me

"Shut up, I have no interest in what you want to say" I spat

Mike grabbed my hand and started rubbing it softly. Edward looked a little jealous. I miss Edward. I smiled as I noticed Edward's jealousy.

I decided to get some information for myself. They were taking too long. I needed to know how my baby was doing. I walked up to the secretary Victoria and decided to get some info.

"Hey Victoria" I said approaching the desk"Hello Ms. Swan what can I do for you" Victoria asked

"Well my son has been checked in and I want to know the latest news" I answered

"The doctor gave him some antibiotics and he is responding well to the treatment, his temperature is going down as we speak" Victoria stated

"Thank you" I said, walking away from the counter

I walked back over and told them what Victoria told me."Bella, it is burning up in here" Jasper said fanning himself

"Are you cold" Edward asked me

"No, it is hot" I answered

"Then take off the coat" Edward said unbuttoning it

I tried to stop him, but it was to late my coat was already undone. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett looked at me then glared at Mike. I was so worried about Charlie that I forgot to change out of this lingerie gown.

"Bella, what is this" Edward asked

"Its none of your business" I replied while buttoning my coat back up

Alice and Rosalie came about ten minutes later. They brought me some changing clothes. What would I do without them? The doctor told us to go to the park across the street since it was so hot in here.

We walked across the street and we all sat down on the bench. I sat in the middle of Jasper and Alice. Emmett was on the other side of Alice and Rose was on the other side of Jasper. Edward sat on the end of Emmett. We left Mike in the hospital. He makes me so sick. I saw him walk up to the park and my hatred for him came back.

Mike started walking over to me as I stood up.

"Bella--" Mike started but was cut off by me"How can you be so cold hearted? I understand if it was for someone who you didn't like, but Mike this is a baby we are talking about. I'm not going to choose him over you. Mike I can't bare to look at you right now. I don't want to see you anymore" I stated

"You don't mean that" Mike replied

"I do" I stated as I sat back down and crossed my arms

"Bella, can I talk to you" Edward asked

"Sure" I answered

"Alone" he clarified

I stood up and followed Edward to where he wanted to go and talk. Once we were far away from our friends he began to talk.

"Bella, I really miss you. Everything reminds me of you, and I can't help but, love you. Nothing in this world will get me to stop loving you. You may not feel the same way but, I will always look out for you, protect, and love you. That's all I wanted to say, I just needed you to know that" Edward confessed

He turned to walk away.

"Wait" I yelled

He then turned back around.

"I love you too Edward, I tried to get into this relationship so I wouldn't think about you but, its not working. I tried to do everything so I wouldn't think about you, dating, making out, and I was even about to have sex" I also confessed

Edward smiled at me and pulled me into his embrace. He kissed me and I have longed for a kiss like that.

"Seeing you in Mike's arms was killing me" Edward stated as he came in for another kiss

"So when can I move back in" Edward asked me as we finished kissing

"You can't" I admitted

"Why not" he questioned

"Because it will be weird, three girls in a house with one guy" I stated

"Oh I see" Edward blew out

I smiled at him then pulled him in for another kiss.

**Alice:**

I was sitting with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and the babies as we watched Bella and Edward make out. It was a little awkward for us. Then my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Alice" Tyler greeted

"What can I do for you, Tyler" I questioned

On the side of my eye I saw Jasper tense up. There was a lot of tension going on.

"She wants me back" Tyler admitted

"What" I asked confused

"My ex girlfriend wants me back" Tyler said excitedly

"So what does that mean" I asked

"I'm sorry Alice, I just got with you so I can get over her, I hope you can forgive me, I used you" Tyler confessed

I stood up and walked to where I knew no one could hear me.

"Its alright, I have a confession too" I announced

"What" Tyler asked curiously

"I have been using you too, I just wanted to get with you to get Jasper jealous, I needed a distraction and you were the only one I could think of" I admitted

"So your not mad" Tyler clarified

"No I am not mad" I assured

After hanging up with Tyler, I walked back over to everyone. Bella and Edward already was over there sitting down, talking and laughing. Its like nothing happened. Then Rose's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello" she answered

"Oh hey Victoria" Rose greeted

We immediately became interested because this call must have been about Charlie.

"Oh that's great, we will be over there soon" Rose said as she hung up

"What happened" Edward asked worriedly

"Is he alright" Bella questioned

"Victoria told me that the doctor said that he is fine, they are sending him home today with some antibiotics you can put in his milk" Rose answered

"I feel so relieved" Bella gushed

"Come on, lets go get your son" Jasper laughed

We stood up and walked back to the hospital. I was now single and no one knew about it. Jasper needs to know. I want Jasper, I need Jasper.

"Jasper" I stated as he stopped walking

"Yes Alice" he answered

"I'm still in love with you" I confessed

"I have been waiting days for you to say that" Jasper gushed out

"Now, I'm not going to say all of these romantic quotes, I'm just going to pull you into a nice, long kiss" Jasper stated as he pulled me into his embrace

Then he pulled me into a long, nice, beautiful kiss. One that I have been waiting for, for like ever. I missed Jasper, I really did, and now I have him back.

Bella is back with Edward and I am back with Jasper. Now, Rose just needs to get back with Emmett, but she is so stubborn. I know she really misses him. After the doctor pointed us in the direction of Charlie's room we quickly walked inside.

"How is mommy's baby" Bella cooed as she picked him up

"Look, Charlie is ok" Rose said, bouncing Emilie in her arms while pointing at Charlie

Sam is asleep in his crib at the moment. Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

**Review:**

**I will try to post another chapter today, but if I don't it will definitely come out tomorrow. **

**Also, lindsAy your reviews are great, thanks for sticking with my story… I will try to not have you wait so long… **


	20. Black Eye

**Rosalie:**

We are now on good relationships with the guys. We hang out every Friday and have brunch together. I can't believe how fast these babies are growing. Emilie is four months and in a week Charlie will be five months and in two weeks Sam will be five months. Alice is on a date with Jasper and brought Sam along and Bella and Edward are on a family outing with Charlie.

Emilie is staying with Emmett and I'm suppose to get her back tomorrow when we meet for brunch. Royce has been patient, we haven't slept together. I don't feel connected to him as I do to Emmett that's one reason why I am holding out.

"Royce, where are my sneakers" I asked

"For what" he replied

"I'm going for a jog" I answered

"Why" he questioned

"To clear my head" I responded

"That doesn't make since, well anyway there under Bella's bed remember she borrowed them" Royce reminded me

"Thanks" I stated as I ran upstairs

I threw my hair into a pony tail after I put on my sneakers. I sprinted out the door as Royce watched TV in the living room. I ran for about an hour and a half and then came back to the house. Royce was in there with a bottle in his hand and his eyes were red. What happened while I was gone?

"Royce honey, what's wrong" I asked

"My father died" Royce answered, as tears rolled down his cheeks

"I'm so sorry" I stated, as I moved closer to him

"Just leave me alone" Royce demanded, his voice stern

"Come on you can have the guest bedroom" I said, helping him stand up

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE" Royce yelled, as he punched me in the eye

Royce looked at me as I fell then ran upstairs. Why did he do that? That's going to leave a mark. He hit me so hard. Its just stress that's doing this. He wouldn't do this on purpose. Yes he would… Rosalie your not going to turn into one of those girls who go back to a man after he hits you.

"Rosalie, Mike is coming to pick me up" Royce informed me, as he put on his shoes

"Oh and Rose I'm sorry about hitting you, I didn't mean it, it was just to stressful" Royce apologized

"No if you hit me once your going to do it again, so I'm going to end this before it gets worse" I explained

"No but--" Royce stated, but was cut off by me

"Get out" I murmured

"But Rose---" Rose started, but was cut off by me again

"I SAID GET OUT" I shouted, sternly

After Royce left I placed some cream on my eye so it wouldn't hurt as bad in the morning.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Alice and Bella were going to leave work early and we were going to meet the guys at the restaurant. I showered and got ready and I noticed a bruise forming around my eye. Jasper is not going to like this.

I decided to wear sunglasses to cover up my eye. It's hardly ever sunny in Forks so I hope no one suspects anything. I arrived at the restaurant and saw that Bella and Alice were already there. I read the sign and it said no hats, sunglasses or open toed shoes. Great they had to choose this type of restaurant. I took off my sunglasses and prayed that they will look past it. I walked up to the table and heard gasps as I sat down.

"Rose" Bella whispered

"What is everyone looking at" I asked, while picking up the menu

"YOUR EYE" Alice yelled, causing us to get looks from other people in the restaurant

"Just ignore it" I shrugged off

"How can we ignore something like that" Alice asked

"You know the guys are going to ask questions" Bella reminded me

"Rose did Royce do that" Alice questioned

I nodded then looked back at my menu.

"We're going to kill him" Alice growled

"Who are you going to kill" Emmett asked, approaching us with Jasper and Edward behind him"Royce" Bella answered, angrily

"Why" Jasper asked, laughing

I put the menu down and there eyes went big. Jasper slid Sam in the booster seat and Edward did the same to Charlie. Emmett pushed the stroller beside me since Emilie was asleep.

"Royce did that" Edward said, which was more like a question

I nodded and heard Emmett and Jasper growl.

"He is not getting away with that" Emmett informed me

"I can't even eat now, I lost my appetite" Jasper stated

"Why" Edward asked

"Why what" I questioned

"Why did he hit you" Edward clarified

"Well last night I went for a jog and when I came back I found out that Royce's father died. He wanted me to leave him alone but I wanted to help him get over the death. He shouted at me to leave him alone but, I didn't listen and then he hit me" I explained

"ROSALIE HALE, what the fu" Jasper started, but Alice cut him off

"The babies" Alice reminded him

"Sorry, Rose this happened yesterday why didn't you call one of us and tell us" Jasper asked

"I felt like I could handle it on my own" I answered

"Can we talk about something else" Bella asked, changing the subject

"Thanks" I mouthed

**Jasper:**

Royce is not going to get away with hitting my sister. Me and the guys get angry easily when people hurt the girls. Ever since we were kids we always felt this way.

This is not happening… I'm going to kill him… No one touches my sister…

We were eating in silence when Royce approached our table. I can't believe he had the nerve to approach us.

"Rosalie, can I speak to you alone" Royce asked

"It's Dr. Hale to you" Rose sneered

"Well, can we talk alone" he asked again

"No" I answered

"Look, that was an accident" he responded

"We don't care" Edward growled

"You better watch your back Royce" Emmett spat

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry" Royce clarified, before walking away

"Wait" Rose yelled, stopping him from walking away

We all looked at her. What is she doing? Don't take him back… Royce still hasn't had a piece of my mind yet.

"Yes" he questioned

"I forgive you" Rose assured

"So… does that mean we are back together" he asked

We all looked at Rose, hoping she says no.

"No, Royce I'm sorry to say this, but you never had my heart. My heart will always belong to someone else" Rose said, looking at Emmett

"I'm not understanding" Royce stated, looking confused

"LET ME EXPLAIN IT TO YOU, GET LOST" I hollered, causing everyone in the restaurant to look over at our table

Royce hurried an ran away. He looked terrified. Now, I know he won't hit my sister again, even if they are not in a relationship.

After we ate, Alice and Bella had to go to work. We had the day off along with Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie need to talk. Since we all rode together in Edward's Volvo, we decided to leave Emmett here so he will have to get a ride with Rose.

"Hurry up, Edward" I rushed

"I'm going as fast as I can" Edward replied, getting into the driver's seat

Edward was also apart of the plan. Today, my sister is getting back together with Emmett.

**Emmett:**

They left me. They are up to something. Alice and Bella are gone and so is Edward and Jasper.

I saw Rosalie pushing the stroller to her car. Oh, now I know what they were trying to do.

"Rosalie" I yelled, running to her car

"Yes Emmett" she answered, placing Emilie in her car seat

"They left me" I informed her

"Do you want a ride" she asked

"Yes" I answered

"Hop in" Rose exclaimed

I jumped inside the car as she started driving me to the hotel. We rode in silence, the only noise that was in the car was Emilie making baby noises.

Once we arrived at the hotel, I decided to speak up.

"Rosalie" I said, softly

"Yes Emmett" she replied, tears rolling down her cheeks

She turned to me, and I wiped them away.

"Your to beautiful to be crying" I informed her

"Thank you Emmett" Rose replied

"Rose, who were you talking about in the restaurant" I asked

"Isn't it obvious" she questioned

"I had the feeling it was about me, but I want to be sure" I stated

"It was about you" Rose replied

I smiled and pulled her into a kiss. When we broke apart both of us were smiling.

"I missed that feeling" Rose informed me

"Me too" I agreed

Then we heard Emilie giggle."Seems that we had an audience" I laughed

I smiled at her as I got our of the car."Call me" Rose said, before driving away

"Will do" I mumbled, watching her drive away

I went up to the hotel room and saw Jasper and Edward sitting on the couch."You guys left me" I stated

"Aren't you happy we did" Jasper asked

"Yeah" I laughed

**Alice:**

I just got off the phone with Rosalie and Bella. Rosalie informed us about what happened in the car with Emmett.

Once I arrived home, I found out that everyone was there. Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Emilie, Sam, and Charlie.

"What's going on" I asked

"We think the guys should move back in" Bella answered

"That's a good idea" I replied

"Then it's settled" Rose stated, before kissing Emmett

The guys wanted to move back in today. We drove all the way to the hotel to help them pack up. Rose placed her sunglasses back on since people were starting to stare. We threw the guys things into boxes as the guys loaded the car.

We were finished before we knew it. The guys were loading the car, as we were leaving the hotel room. Rose was carrying the last box so I carried both Sam and Emilie. Good thing they were both light or we would have had a problem.

We jumped into our separate cars and drove away. All three babies were in Rose's car since mine and Bella's car was full of boxes. Our cars had more room, so we placed the boxes in them.

Once we arrived at the house, we helped bring the boxes in, but the guys unpacked them. We were exhausted by the time we were done.

"Guess what's coming up" I exclaimed

"What" Bella asked

"Halloween" I answered

"Oh that reminds me, Alexander is having a Halloween party at his house" Rose informed us

"Who is Alexander" Emmett asked

"Dr. Ashby" I answered him

"Oh" Emmett stated, taking a seat next to Rose

"Are you going" I asked

"He invited all of us, even the babies" Rose explained

"Are other kids going to be there" Bella questioned

"Yeah" Rose responded

"Then its settled, we are going to the Halloween party" I exclaimed

**Review:**

**This idea came from one of my best friends Amani. Please thank her in your reviews…**


	21. Halloween Party

**Pictures of Costumes are on my profile… Also pictures of the babies and the cars are there as well.**

**Bella: **

The Halloween Party was tomorrow and we had no costumes. The guys decided to come with us to pick out their costumes. We were also bringing the babies so they can try on their costumes.

"Oh, look at this costume!" Rose exclaimed, holding up a costume of a pink bunny.

"That would look so cute on Emilie!" I squealed.

"Emmett, give me Emilie!" Rose yelled.

Once Rosalie had Emilie in her arms she ran to the changing rooms with the pink bunny costume in hand.

"Come on Sam, let's try this on." Alice told Sam, going into the changing rooms with Sam, while holding a small tiger costume.

"Edward, have you found your costume?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he answered.

"What are you going to be?" I questioned him.

"A vampire!" Edward replied excitedly, while holding up his cape and faux fangs.

"Can you look for an animal costume for Charlie? So, I can look for a costume for myself?" I asked.

"Sure." Edward answered, placing the costume in the cart and walking off.

Then I stumbled upon a sexy looking sailor's costume. I am so getting this.

"Look everyone!" Alice squealed, while holding Sam up in a tiger costume.

"That's cute!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, what do you think?" Edward asked

I turned around and saw Edward holding Charlie up. Charlie was dressed in a lion costume.

"Perfect." I answered.

"Okay, here comes bunny!" Rose announced, walking out of the dressing room with Emilie dressed in a pink bunny costume.

After they changed the babies back into their original clothes we went to the check out line.

I was going to be a sailor, Edward a vampire, Charlie a lion, Rose a cop, Emmett a pirate, Emilie a bunny, Alice a fairy, Jasper the Joker, and Sam is going to be a tiger.

"So, what time does it start?" Edward asked Rose.

"Four." she answered.

"Well, it is 3:30 right now." I stated, looking at the time on my cell phone.

"Bella, we have to be fashionably late!" Alice informed me.

Once we got into the house, Rose changed Emilie's diaper, Alice brushed Sam's hair back, and I fed Charlie. After each of those things was done we changed the babies into their costumes first. Then we changed ourselves.

This should be fun. We took a couple of pictures and Alice placed her camera inside her purse to take pictures at the party.

Once we arrived at the house, slow music was playing, children were running around, and people were dancing and eating.

"Rosalie!" Dr. Ashby said, approaching us while holding a little blonde girl in his arms who was dressed as a princess.

"Hello, Alexander." Rose greeted him formally.

"This is my daughter, Jane." Alexander introduced us.

"Hello, Jane, this is Emilie." Rose said, introducing Emilie

Dr. Ashby was dressed as James Bond which made me laugh a little.

"You remember Alice and Bella, right?" Rose questioned him, while pointing at Alice and me.

"How could I forget?" Alexander laughed.

"Well, enjoy the party." Alexander stated, walking away.

"Hello, I'm Leah, I'm Alexander's wife. We have hired a few nannies to watch the kids. Go straight down the hall then turn right." Leah directed us, dressed as a belly dancer.

We walked down the hall and handed our babies over to the nanny's. We set the diaper bags down on the ground then walked back to where the party was. Tomorrow is Halloween and we are taking the baby's trick or treating.

Once we walked back to the living room we began dancing. Edward was a really good dancer. It was hard for me to keep up. After awhile we switched partners. I was dancing with Emmett, Rose was dancing with her brother, and Alice was dancing with Edward. Alice was also a really good dancer.

"Mind if I steal my partner back?" Edward asked Emmett casually.

"Be my guest." Emmett replied, walking back over to Rose.

"You look sexy in that sailor costume." Edward whispered into my ear.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I replied.

"Okay, I'm hungry." Alice announced.

"Let's get something to eat then." I said, pointing towards the buffet table.

After eating a plate full of food, I started to get sleepy. Emmett and Rosalie went back on the dance floor and slow danced. Alice and Jasper were mingling with the crowd and I was sitting on Edward's lap, dozing off.

"I'm going to check on the babies." I informed Edward, while getting off his lap.

"Alright." Edward replied.

As I walked down the halls I saw little boys and girls running around in their costumes. Just wait until the babies become this age, we are going to have to try and keep up.

Then a little girl bumped into me. She was dressed as an angel. She was pushing a toy stroller with a real baby inside. I looked inside the stroller and Emilie was inside with her face full of make up.

"Hi!" I greeted her sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea, and this is my baby Clementine." she introduced me to Emilie and herself.

Oh, good gracious, she even changed Emilie's name.

"We are playing house. Do you want to play?" she asked me.

Then I received a text from Edward. It read:

_We are about to leave. Since you're in the back, grab the babies. We have your coat so u don't need to get it. Dr. Ashby already put the diaper bags in the car for us. _

"I'm sorry sweetie; I need to take that baby." I informed her.

"You can't take my _daughter._" she spat, strolling away with the stroller.

I went into the room and grabbed both Charlie and Sam. They were sound asleep on the bed. I handed Sam to Alice and I handed Charlie to Edward.

"I need that baby!" I called after her, walking towards the stroller.

"You can't have her!" she whined.

"Chelsea!" a woman's voice yelled, walking inside the room

"I'm sorry, here you go." she told me, handing Emilie to me.

"Thank you." I replied, walking out of the room.

**Rosalie:**

We all had our coats on and we were waiting for Bella to bring Emilie.

"Here is your baby Rose." Bella said, exhausted.

I grabbed Emilie from her hands and noticed Emilie had make up on her face.

"What did they do to you?" I asked, taking out a napkin and wiping the make up off of her face.

"Rose, for the past few hours your daughter was the daughter of a little four year old." Bella informed me.

"And she decided to give her a make over?" I questioned.

"Yes, she wouldn't even let me get Em; she was fussing until her mother came into the room and helped me grab Emilie from the toy stroller." Bella explained.

"Wow, it seems you had a good time as well." I said, looking at Emilie.

Emilie started laughing and I noticed dimples in her cheeks.

"Emmett, look she has dimples!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Dimples rock." Emmett said proudly, grabbing Emilie from my hands.

"Let me get a picture!" Alice squealed, handing Sam over to Jasper and pulling out her camera.

"Let's go, I'm sleepy." Bella complained.

After Alice took a few pictures we all went to the car. It was cold outside. Tomorrow is Halloween. We are planning on taking the babies trick or treating even though they can't eat candy. I guess we'll just have to eat it. Hmm, what a shame.

Once we got inside the house Sam started crying. At least it wasn't Emilie this time.

"What is wrong with you?" Alice asked, grabbing Sam from Jasper's arms

"Probably hungry." Bella said, groggily.

"Go to sleep!" I laughed.

"I'm going." Bella groaned, walking up the stairs.

"I guess I will get this little fellow to sleep." Edward said, while walking up the stairs with Charlie in his arms.

"Well, this little boy has a dirty diaper." Alice said, prancing upstairs with Sam in her arms.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Jasper responded, while following Alice upstairs.

"That leaves me and you…" Emmett whispered in my ear.

Even though Emmett had Emilie in his arms I pulled him into a kiss. When we broke apart, Emilie was smiling, showing off her dimples.

"She's probably screaming oxygen." Emmett joked.

"Let's get this little bunny to bed." I laughed

"Sorry Bambi, but you can't stay up tonight. Mommy says its time to go to bed." Emmett said, in a baby-like voice.

After Emmett changed Emilie into her pajamas I placed her in her crib. I plugged up her bunny night light and left the door cracked.

"So…. Rosie what should we do?" Emmett asked, winking at me.

"Hmm, what about…" I started, walking closer to him, swaying my hips.

"What about what?" he asked, getting excited.

"We sleep." I answered, stifling a laugh.

"Rosalie!" Emmett blew out, causing me to laugh

**Review:**

**What do you think about this chapter?I want to give a thank you to one of my good friends who has really helped me with this story… Carolyn…. So please thank her in your reviews…**


	22. Trick or Treating

**Alice:**

I woke up in the arms of Jasper. Today, was Halloween. I heard Sam through the baby monitor. He wasn't crying he was just making baby noises. I heard showers running and so I decided to take mine as well. When I finished I noticed that Jasper was awake. Rosalie and Bella were fully dressed, so I figured it was them in the showers.

Everyone finished showering, and came downstairs to the living room.

"We have a new neighbor" Bella announced, while looking through the window.

"Really" I questioned.

"Yeah" Bella replied.

"Ladies, we want you to relax today" Emmett stated, while walking over to Rose.

"Stop being silly" I laughed.

"We are not being silly, today is your day off" Jasper replied.

"We are going to do the cooking, the cleaning, and we are even going to take the babies trick or treating" Edward explained, while walking over to Bella.

"And what brought this on" Rose asked, curiously.

"We feel you ladies deserve it" Emmett answered, placing a kiss on Rose's forehead.

"Well then, Jasper make some brownies. We want to greet the new neighbors" I stated, excitedly.

As Jasper made the brownies us girls got the babies bathed and dressed. Once the brownies were done, we wrapped them up and started walking next door.

We knocked until someone answered the door. It was a petite, short, dark woman with glasses on. "Hi, we are your neighbors. I'm Alice and these are my best friends Bella and Rosalie" I introduced.

"Hi, I'm Michelle and somewhere around here is my girlfriend Nikiera." Michelle informed us.

"Well, we made you some brownies" Bella stated, handing the pan of brownies over to her.

"Thank you, so far I'm liking this small town, there are many nice people here" Michelle said, setting the brownies down on a small table.

"Obviously, she hasn't met everyone" Rose mumbled, causing me to elbow her in the stomach.

"What was that" Michelle asked.

"Oh nothing" I exclaimed.

"So, do you ladies live alone in that big house across the street" Michelle questioned.

"No, we live with our boyfriends and babies" Bella answered.

"Oh you girls have children, that's nice. I have a daughter in college" Michelle stated.

"Oh our babies are only months old" I replied.

"Oh, I haven't held a baby in years, do you mind if I come over and meet them" Michelle wondered.

I looked at the girls and they seemed to be ok with it.

"Sure" I agreed

We walked back to the house in silence. Once we entered the house, the aroma of breakfast filled the air. I smelled bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. Oh the guys were really outdoing themselves.

"Jasper, who's on baby duty" I asked, in a high pitch voice.

"Emmett" Jasper answered, from the kitchen.

"Emmett, bring all of the babies down" Rose demanded, from the bottom of the staircase

Emmett came down holding Charlie on one arm since he was the biggest, and Emilie and Sam on the other arm.

"Aw, there too cute" Michelle cooed, pinching Sam's cheeks.

"You know I am a part-time nanny" she informed us.

"Well, that's good to know" Bella responded, taking Charlie from Emmett's arms.

"Guys, get out here" I demanded

"Michelle, this is my boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett, and Bella's boyfriend Edward" I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, are they the babies fathers" Michelle asked, curiously.

"Um, yeah" Bella answered, slightly nervous.

"Not that we aren't enjoying your company, but we are very busy today" Rose explained to her.

"Oh no, I'm quite busy as well. I guess I will see all of you around, neighbors" Michelle exclaimed, while leaving.

"Ok, she was a bit nosy" I laughed.

"She looked a bit weird" Emmett stated."You noticed that too" Rose replied.

"I got a bad vibe from her" Jasper informed us."What kind of vibe" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know, but it feels bad" Jasper answered."Just stay away from her" Edward responded, causing Emmett and Jasper to nod in agreement.

"Breakfast is ready" Jasper announced.

**Emmett:**

After breakfast I watched cartoons with the babies for awhile. Even though they didn't know what was going on. When they started getting drowsy, I laid them all in the play pen.

After that I came and helped Edward clean up. He was shock to see that I was helping him with that. By the time we finished it was around five. Time for trick or treating. We didn't want to go to late."Sorry Bambi, but you have to wake up" I stated, as I picked her up.

"Come on tiger" Jasper responded, picking Sam up and going upstairs.

"Charlie, lets get ready" Edward said, running up the stairs with Charlie in his arms.

"That leaves me and you" I whispered in Emilie's ear.

Changing her was the hard part. She wouldn't stay still, she kept squirming and crying.

"Emmett, what are you doing to that baby" Bella asked, entering Emilie's room."She won't stay still, I'm trying to put her costume on" I answered.

"Let me see" Bella said, holding her arms out.

"Be my guest" I replied, placing Emilie in her arms.

I watched Bella easily slid on Emilie's costume. She wasn't squirming or crying. What did Bella do?

"See, now that was easy" She laughed, handing Emilie back to me and walking out of the room.

"Why couldn't you do that for me" I questioned Emilie, causing her to giggle.

"Well, your still cute, I guess I can forgive you" I stated, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Emmett, are you guys ready" Jasper asked, entering the room.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I answered.

"Come to Uncle Jazz" Jasper said, taking Emilie from my arms as I ran to the bathroom.

After I used the bathroom I went downstairs. Sam and Charlie were both in their costumes and laying in their strollers. Edward was struggling with Emilie's stroller as Jasper rocked her back and forth.

I smiled as I saw Emilie's eyes light up when she saw me. My relationship with my daughter is different from Edward and Jasper's relationship with their sons.

Once Edward had the stroller together, Jasper placed her in it. We started strolling in the street. The street lights were about to come on. The girls came running up to us."We don't want to miss the babies first Halloween" Alice informed us, as she took pictures with her camera.

"Do you feel the same when your with Emilie, and then with your son" I asked the guys.

"No, I feel different. I feel protective over him, but I feel more protective over Emilie since she is my niece and she is a girl" Edward explained, causing Jasper to back him up with a nod.

"What are you going to do when its time for her to date" Rose questioned.

"By that time we will be dead" Jasper answered, with Edward and I nodding in agreement.

"That will be so fun, when they go to prom. There going to have their dates. The guys are going to give the boys _the talk._ And we will give Emilie _the talk_." Alice squealed.

"The talk, Emilie won't need the talk when she is going off to prom. All she needs to know is how to dance" I stated.

"Emmett remember what we did after prom" Rose responded.

"Oh, she is definitely not going to prom" I spat, as we approached the first house.

"Just imaging when they bring home their first girlfriend or boyfriend" Bella exclaimed.

"Can we stop talking about that please? Its making me angry" Edward growled.

This house had candy in a big bowl. We opened the babies bags and grabbed a hand full. We walked in silence to the next house. We knocked lightly and an elderly woman answered. She gushed about the babies costumes and gave extra candy. The next house wasn't so nice. The man answered the door in a tank top, with a beer belly and a cigarette in his mouth. We decided the candy he was giving out wasn't worth it. After a few more houses, it started getting late and the street lights came on.

"We should surprise Esme and Carlisle with a visit" Bella recommended.

"That's a good idea" Alice agreed, taking another picture.

Once we arrived home, we put everything back in the house. We put the babies securely in their car seats. No one would let Rose drive so she caught an attitude. The attitude quickly left when she found out that she has to sit on my lap in order for all of us to fit.

When we arrived to the house, the babies were fast asleep. That's all babies do: sleep, eat, and crap.

We knocked on the door and got surprised expressions from my parents.

"Hey Mom, Dad" Edward said, giving them a hug.

"Hi Mom and Dad" I stated, also giving them a hug.

"Hello Edward, Hello Emmett" my mother greeted.

"We didn't expect to see you all here" my dad stated.

"Yeah, we wanted to surprise you" Edward informed her.

"Well you did, did you bring the babies" my mother asked."Yeah, the girls are getting them out of the car" I answered.

Once the girls and Jasper walked up with the babies it was like we didn't exist anymore. Esme and Carlisle just ran pass us. Esme grabbed both Sam and Charlie from Alice and Bella's arms, while Carlisle grabbed Emilie from Rose's arms.

"Edward, run upstairs and grab my camera off of your father's desk" Esme directed.

Once Edward brought back her camera, she was snapping so many pictures. We talked about how the Halloween Party was and we told them about our trick or treating adventure.

Now, what's the next holiday coming up. Oh right, how can I forget. Its Thanksgiving. Natalie called us and told us that we are having Thanksgiving over her house. That lady needs to make up her mind. I hope she can cook, I never really had her cooking.

We all sat on the couch and watched Esme and Carlisle play with the babies. Carlisle was making his usual funny faces, causing Emilie to giggle. Esme was tickling both the boys all over, until they were red in the face.

"Esme" Carlisle yelled, excitedly.

"Yes" she answered, sweetly.

"Emilie has dimples" he informed ran over to her and snapped a couple of photos.

I can get use to this life. This is the first time that everything feels like its going perfect. I better enjoy it while I can.

**Review:**

**Sorry, I took so long to update. The holidays just passed so now I can try to update regularly.**


	23. Vanished

**Bella:**

Today, is the first day of November. This year is almost over. I have been neglecting my bakery. I trusted my manager to make all of the choices. I believe its time for me to go back. Charlie and Sam are both five months and Emilie is still four months.

After everyone showered, we all sat down to eat.

"I'm going into work today" I informed everyone.

"What" they yelled.

"I'm…going…into…work" I replied, slowly.

"Aren't any of you off" I asked.

"No, I have to go to work today, because these past few weeks the hospital has been busy and they need more doctors" Rose explained.

"Everyone is getting sick, and no one is coming in to the clinic, and we need as many vets as possible" Alice stated.

"We took off for some days, and now we are going back. We have a board meeting today, that is mandatory" Jasper informed, with Emmett and Edward nodding in agreement.

"Well, I have been neglecting the bakery for weeks, and its time for me to come back" I responded.

"What about Esme and Carlisle" I questioned.

"Esme went to visit her sick sister in Seattle and Carlisle joined her. What about Natalie and Bradley" Alice said.

"Yeah they can go there" Jasper replied.

"Jasper, mom and dad went to visit Joshua in Italy" Rose stated.

"We knew you guys for years and we have never met your brother" Edward stated.

"That's so true" Alice replied."You can meet him on Thanksgiving" Rose informed us.

"I can take them to the bakery" I responded.

"Bella, this is not just one baby this is three" Alice reminded me.

"I know, all Charlie does is sleep, and Sam and Emilie can play with a toy" I replied.

"Alright, but once you get exhausted, call any of us" Edward said, kissing my forehead.

Alice and I were the last to leave the house since I had to get anything I will possibly need for the babies, and she decided to help me. The babies are already crawling, so Alice went looking for Sam who crawled away when I wasn't looking.

Once she found him, I was ready to go.

"Do you have everything" Alice asked.

"I believe I do" I answered.

"Do you have Emilie's bunny and Bambi" Alice asked.

"No, I completely forgot" I responded, smacking myself on the forehead.

"Once Emilie realize she doesn't have it, she will cry you a river" Alice laughed.

"Watch them" I stated, as I ran back inside the house.

When I came back outside I noticed Alice placed each baby in there car seats. I waved to Alice as she drove away.

I backed out the driveway and noticed that Charlie was asleep, Sam was staring at me, and Emilie was sucking on her Bambi's ear. Once I arrived at the bakery I honked the horn, so my manager could come out and help me.

I changed my manager two months ago, I just felt the need to. This manager really needed the job, she was a single mother of two children. She had to get a job since her husband died, a year ago.

"Bella, who are all these babies" Sue asked, approaching my car.

"The one asleep is my little one, the blonde is Rosalie's and the other boy is Alice's" I answered, pointing to each one of them.

"Aw, there to cute" Sue cooed.

"Yeah, I have to watch them today" I informed her.

"I can help you, I am a single mother of two kids. Trust me when I say I can help you" Sue clarified.

"Thank you, so much" I stated.

"No, thank you" Sue replied.

Sue picked up both Charlie and Sam, while I picked up Emilie. Once I went in the bakery I told Afton to hold Emilie so I could run back to the car and get the babies things.

I laid a big blanket down in the kitchen for the babies to lay down on. After Sue played with the babies for a bit, they were fast asleep. Now, I can pay attention to the bakery. After an hour, I went to go check on the babies. Charlie was still asleep, and both Sam and Emilie were gone. Where could two babies have gone, without anyone seeing them.

Sue and Afton were helping me look for the babies when Rose and Alice walked in. They must be on there lunch break. There going to kill me.

"Hello Rosalie, Alice what are you doing here" I asked, blocking the door to my bakery.

"We were just coming to see how things were going with you and the babies" Alice answered.

"Oh, things are just great, you two should leave and stop wasting your lunch break though" I stated.

"I want to see Bunny, then I will leave" Rose said, firmly."No, there sleeping and I don't want to wake them" I informed them.

"Alright" Alice gave in, being the naïve one."I still want to see her, I'm not going until I see my daughter" Rosalie stated, being the stubborn one.

"But, Rosalie it took me forever to get them to sleep, and I will be really mad if you wake them up" I spat.

"I don't care, now where is she" Rose replied, pushing past me.

"Sue" I called out.

"Yes Ms. Swan" Sue answered, approaching us.

"You remember Alice and Rosalie, well girls this is Sue Clearwater"

"Nice meeting you" Alice said, sweetly.

"Bella, stop stalling. Its nice to meet you Sue" Rose stated.

"Blondie here is the mother of the blonde baby" I informed Sue.

"Oh you have a pretty daughter" Sue said.

"Thank you, now where is she" Rose questioned.

Sue looked at me nervously and mouthed the name Afton to me. Afton must be still looking for them. I'm going to be murdered by a Dr. Rosalie Hale and a Ms. Alice Brandon.

"There in the kitchen" I informed them.

"Come on Alice" Rose rushed.

"I'll get them" I blew out."No Bella you have to work" Alice said, as she and Rose pushed passed me.

"ISABELLA SWAN" I heard Alice shout.

I gulped then looked towards Sue who mouthed sorry to me. I nodded at her then prepared to be killed by my two best friends.

I walked into the kitchen stumbled upon the babies bathing in flour. That was a new outfit Alice brought her. Rose loved that outfit and now that beautiful outfit is ruined.

Alice was beyond pissed. She always shops for Emilie and Sam since Rose never have time to. She loved both of those outfits, and now they were ruined. She even shops for Charlie, since I completely hate shopping.

"ISABELLA SWAN" Alice yelled, again.

I walked over to them, and Alice was giving me a death glare."What is the meaning of this" Alice asked, pointing towards the babies.I looked up and started jumping and screaming."Sue, Sue, the babies they found them" I exclaimed, then quickly noticed that they were in the room.

"What was that" Rose asked.

"Oh nothing" I answered, blushing.

"You lost our babies" Alice spat.

"Well, I guess its time for me to call it a day" Rose said, pulling out her cell phone.

"Rose, what are you doing" Alice asked, curiously.

"I'm texting Alexander and telling him that I am taking the rest of the day off" Rose stated.

"No, go back to work" I said, gently.

"No, I need to go home, get my daughter out of these messy clothes, give her a bath and maybe both of us can take a nap" Rose said, picking Emilie up.

She held Emilie away from her clothes, so the flour wouldn't get on her.

"Afton, could you put Emilie's car seat in Rose's car" I asked, taking Rose's car keys from her and throwing them at the boy.

After Afton put the car seat in her car, Rose buckled Emilie inside of it.

"That is the last time I leave you with Auntie Bella when she has work" Rose stated, while getting into the car.

**Rosalie:**

Emilie started giggling as I lectured her about what not to do when your in a cute outfit that Auntie Alice buys.

I absolutely adore her dimples, that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with her father. Speaking of Emmett, he is calling me.

"Hello" I greeted, placing my cell phone on speaker since I was driving.

"Hey babe, what are you doing" Emmett asked.

"Well, I just took off for the rest of the day because Bella decided to let the babies play in flour and now Emilie is a mess and she's sticky" I explained.

"Cool, after the meeting today the boss decided to give us the rest of the day off. Alice is picking Jasper up, and her, him, and Sam are going over Natalie's and Bradley's house for dinner. Bella and Edward are taking Charlie to visit her parents for dinner. So I was thinking we could hang out with Emilie" Emmet stated.

"That would be fun, wouldn't you like that Emilie" I asked, looking back at her for a couple of started giggling which made Emmett and I start laughing.

"I take that as a yes" Emmett said.

"She's showing off her dimples Emmett" I informed her.

"I'm at home" Emmett informed me."I'll be there in about five minutes" I replied.

"Emma, get that thumb out of your mouth" I demanded, firmly.

I didn't mean to sound so mean, but I hate when people suck there thumbs. Its just one of my peeves. Talking firmly made Emilie cry.

"Rosie" Emmett groaned."I'm pulling up, come outside" I stated, hanging up.

Emmett went to the back seat, and grabbed a crying Emilie.

"What the fu" Emmett started, but I cut him off."Baby alert" I stated.

"Sorry, but what happened" Emmett asked, looking at Emilie's outfit.

"I told you" I answered, grabbing Emilie's diaper bag.

As I was getting the bag from the trunk, I hit my head, and I mean hard. I hit it in the process of getting her diaper bag. After awhile I had a pain in my head.

I had a very painful headache, it was killing me. I needed to lay down. I knew I couldn't fall asleep, but I had to. Emmett gave Emilie a bath and I would hear them laughing in the bathroom. I laid on the bed, the whole entire time. My headache wasn't getting any better. After awhile I dozed off.

**Jasper:**

Visiting my parents was fun. They are the best parents a guy can ask for. Alice, Sam, and I arrived at the house very late. Emmett was on the couch watching sports with Emilie in his lap playing with a teething toy. Bella was feeding Charlie in the dining room, and I don't know where Edward is.

Alice held Sam in her arms and went over and joined Emmett. I went into the kitchen to grab something to drink and Edward was in there eating a slice of cake. When I went back into the living room I noticed Bella was in there as well, still feeding Charlie. Edward brought his slice of cake into the living room.

"Where's Rosalie" I asked, curiously.

"She's asleep now, I don't think she's feeling to good, she's been up and down ever since she came home" Emmett answered, bouncing Emilie on his lap.

I guess I should go check on my sister. I picked Emilie up, then went upstairs and knocked on her door numerous times.

"Who is it" Rose groaned.

"Emilie" I answered, in a girl-like voice."Come in" Rose said, laughing.

I opened the door, walked in, then closed it. Rosalie was laying sprawled across her bed. I laid Emilie next to her head, then sat at the bottom, corner of her bed. I noticed Emilie's eyes looking worried as she played with Rosalie's hair.

"Rosalie, are you alright" I asked, worriedly.

"No, not really" she answered, rolling over, and sitting up.

Her face looked red, and she looked like she was really sleepy.

"What's wrong, we should get you to a doctor" I stated, panicking.

"Jasper, I am a doctor and I know what's wrong with me" Rose replied, sitting Emilie on her lap.

"Well, what is it" I questioned.

"I just have a headache" Rose answered, calmly.

If I know my sister, she was just saying that to get me to calm down and stop worrying. But, I couldn't.

"I'm staying in here with you" I stated, laying down on her bed, which was very comfortable.

Emilie giggled then crawled onto my back and laid down. After awhile she fell asleep, so I couldn't move.

"Ouch" Rose whined, placing her hand on her forehead.

**Alice:**

It was pass the babies bedtime. Charlie was asleep in Bella's arms. Emmett and Edward dozed off on the couch and so did Bella. I picked Sam up and placed him in his crib.

I went to Rosalie's room, and saw her and Jasper asleep on the bed. Emilie was on Jasper's back fast asleep. She loves that position, it must be comfortable laying on someone's back.

I didn't want to sleep alone, so I walked back into Sam's room, and had him join fun sleeping with babies. As I laid down, Sam sat up and stared at me. He looked amazed, his eyes would get real big and his lips would turn up into a grin. It was to cute, he eventually fell asleep on all of the pillows. I guess my head won't have no cushion tonight.

Thanksgiving is coming up and I can't wait. Thanksgiving Day will be the busiest. Bella has to work, but she gets off early. The guys have a mandatory meeting, but it will close out early. I have to baby-sit Charlie and Sam, and Rosalie is going over her mother's house to help her cook.

**Review:**

**Next Chapter will be of Thanksgiving Day.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, before I update again, I want at least 160 reviews.**

**This chapter only came out today because of my friend Amani. **

**I was literally suffering from writer's block and she gave me this whole idea of Bella watching all of the kids, Rosalie hitting her head and getting major pains, and Alice having some time with Sam. **

**So if you like this chapter, please thank her, or she will stop giving me some ideas in my time of need. **


	24. Thanksgiving

**Natalie:**

Today, is Thanksgiving and Rosalie is helping me cook. This is the first time I've ever hosted a Thanksgiving meal. Every year we have it over Esme and Carlisle's house or another relative's house. I just hope I'm not the one to screw it up. I have so much to do today! Bradley is going to clean up the house while I cook everything. "I'm back!" Bradley announced loudly, bursting through the front door.

Earlier I sent Bradley to the store, to pick up the last minute Thanksgiving Day items that we needed.

"The stores were so crowded!" Bradley informed me, sounding slightly annoyed, as he brought in more bags.

After I had successfully put away all of the groceries, Bradley started cleaning. Then the doorbell rang, the sound traveling to the kitchen.

"I'll get it" I called, as I scurried up to the door.

I opened it and was greeted by my daughter and granddaughter.

"Are you ready to start cooking, Mom?" Rose asked me, bouncing Emilie lovingly upon her hip."What about the little one" I questioned, referring to Emilie."She just ate, she should be ready to go down for her nap" Rose answered me quickly and surely.

These babies are getting so much bigger! Charlie and Sam are both six months old and Emilie just became five months old. I remember the first time I met them, they were so small.

Once Rosalie put Emilie down for her nap she came into the kitchen, totally ready to cook.

"Alice is coming to help!" Rose informed me, cheerily."Good, the more help the better." I stated.

So, we decided to wait for Alice. She brought Charlie and Sam along. By the time she arrived Bradley had finished cleaning. He offered to keep the babies occupied while we cooked.

"Rose, you season the turkey,. Alice you cook the greens. I will start on the macaroni and cheese" I demanded to them.

Thanksgiving cooking always took many hours, especially the turkey.

"Rosalie cook the ham! Alice you cook the mashed potatoes. And I'll start cooking the sweet potatoes" I directed next.

That didn't take nearly as long as the other food would. The turkey was still in the oven but the greens and macaroni and cheese were done, thankfully.

We decided that we earned a good break. So, we sat in the living room and watched Bradley play with the babies. I don't think I'm having Thanksgiving at my house again. This is exhausting. Next time, I'll leave the cooking to Esme.

**Bella:**

After work, I decided to go home and relax. Something was happening across the street, though. It was at Michelle and Nikiera's house. Police were absolutely everywhere. They were swarming the area like flies. I need to know what happened right now. I slipped on my slippers, then started making my way across the street.

"Excuse me officer, but what happened?" I asked him politely.

"Well, there's has been a double murder" the officer answered my question solemnly.

"Do you know who the people were" I asked, becoming slightly alarmed.

"A middle aged woman name Michelle and her daughter, who must have been visiting from college" the officer answered.

"Have you caught the person" I asked yet again another question

"Yes, it was a middle aged woman named Nikiera Pearson" the officer answered.

I looked at the doorway and saw the officers handcuff a short dark-skinned woman, with glasses, short black hair, who looks a bit masculine. Is that Michelle's girlfriend?! Oh my God!!

I just HAD to text this around. I told Alice, Rosalie, and the guys about Michelle's murder and I texted them a quick and slightly blurry photo of her murderer/girlfriend.

"Wow, what was going on through her head" I asked more to myself than to anyone else.

"We were thinking she went crazy. You see, we've been hearing things about her lately. She claims that she sees creatures everywhere and they want her dead. Maybe she visualized Michelle and her daughter as one of these creatures and killed them before they did anything to her" the officer replied thoughtfully.

He must have overheard my question. Wow, they didn't even know it was coming.

I called Rose and told her to put me on speaker. I quickly explained all that had just occurred. They had a hard time believing it, too.

After that, I went home, and took a quick shower. I wanted to get to the Hale's house early. She was a bit stressed out since this is the first time we are having Thanksgiving over her house. This is her first time hosting Thanksgiving and she is so nervous.

**Alice:**

Aw, I can't believe Michelle and her daughter died at the hands of her girlfriend. Then they had to die on Thanksgiving. Her daughter probably didn't even see it coming. All she did was come to visit her mother and bam, they're dead.

"Everyone will be here in any minute now!" Natalie squealed to us, as she hung up her house phone.

"Okay, pretty much everything is basically cooked, the turkey shouldn't be in the oven for to long now" I replied.

Natalie nodded at me, then went to take a seat on the couch. She laid back, placed her feet on the coffee table, and then closed her eyes. Rosalie laid on the blanket that was on the floor. She was playing with the babies as they crawled around on it.

"Make some room for me!" I exclaimed, crawling to the blanket as well.

"Now, where do you think you're going, little missy" I asked Emilie, as she tried to crawl past me.

"Alice, I broke a glass in the kitchen, pull the baby back on the blanket!" Natalie said, standing up.

I stood up, and followed Emilie. I picked her up as she giggled, showing her dimples. I handed her over to Rosalie, then sat on my knees. Sam crawled over to me, and pushed off on my knees. I grabbed his tiny hands, and helped him stand. He was wobbling a bit, and I knew I couldn't let his hands go, or he would fall.

Sam placed his hand on my mouth, and I started blowing on it, causing him to laugh.

"He laughs just like Jasper!" I gushed.

"I noticed that." Rosalie laughed.

"It kind of runs in the family for the males, though. Sam, Jasper, Joshua, Bradley, and the men before them all laughed like that" Natalie informed us.

The doorbell rang and in walked Bella, holding a few toys. She gave Natalie and Bradley a hug then joined Rose and I on the blankets.

The next people to arrive were Esme and Carlisle. They brought two dishes of food, which really smelled good. They each grabbed a baby and sat on the couch. Esme had Emilie, Carlisle had Charlie, and Natalie had Sam.

Lastly, in walked the guys, with huge grins on their faces. They loved Thanksgiving, but I didn't blame them, this is my second favorite holiday.

"Where's my princess?" Emmett asked, after kissing Rose on the cheek."Here she is!" Esme exclaimed, holding Emilie up in the air.

Emmett walked over to grab Emilie as Jasper went to grab Sam and Edward went to get Charlie. We sat on the couch and relaxed a bit. The turkey needed to be in the oven for a little while longer, so we couldn't eat until it was done.

"The game is on!" Bradley exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

Esme and Natalie were gossiping, Carlisle and Bradley were watching the football game with the guys and we were keeping the babies occupied. Then the doorbell rang again. We weren't expecting anymore people, so who could that be.

"Come in" Natalie yelled.

We looked at the door swing open and in stepped someone I have never seen before, but the Hales seem to have known who he was.

**Review:**

**I know I haven't updated in a while. I will try to update quicker, but I want at least 170 reviews before my next update.**

**Also, I was say thank you to some people.**

**-Thank you Carolyn, for editing and revising my chapters.**

**-Thank you Amani, for giving me ideas when I have writers blocks.**

**Also, thank you to all of my readers. I love all of your reviews.**


	25. Surprise

**Rosalie:**

Someone knocked quietly on the door, but we were in the dark on who the visitor was. We weren't expecting anymore company. So ,who could that be?

"Come in!" my mom shouted out to them.

All of our gazes were sent toward the door as my brother walked in. I was in awe and I could barely believe my eyes. After him a woman I've never seen before followed right behind him. My brother flounced with an ear-to-ear grin on his face, while the girl practically stomped with a nasty scowl put upon her face, looking as angry as ever.

"Joshua!" I squealed running over to him in excitement.

"Hey Rose!" Joshua responded, his excitement equaling my own as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Where's my favorite brother?" Joshua asked playfully, walking over to Jasper.

"I'm your only brother!" Jasper replied teasingly, walking towards met in the middle and embraced each other in a hug.

"Hey, Mom and Dad" Joshua greeted them, hugging them both.

"Let me guess, the rest of you are Alice, Bella, Emmett, Edward, Esme and Carlisle!" Joshua verified.

"Don't forget Charlie and Renee!" Bella's parents called, sauntering in the house.

"I thought you couldn't make it!" Bella exclaimed, shock in her voice.

"We couldn't stay away." Renee laughed.

"Everyone, this is our brother, Joshua." Jasper introduced him formally.

"Nice meeting all of you." Joshua replied.

"Who's that?" Jasper whispered, referring to the scowling girl tagging along with him.

"That is my beautiful Claire." Joshua said proudly.

"Hi." she spat out unhappily.

"Hello!" Alice greeted her cheerfully.

Alice scampered over to Claire and gave her a hug. Claire didn't respond back with a hug, she just stood there like a stone statue. Well, she's a bit rude. Emmett sat Emilie on the floor, so he could greet Claire. He shook her hand, and she replied back with a roll of her eyes. I know Joshua can do better than this. Charlie started crying and the look on Claire's face was of disgust.

"Oh, babies are here!" she blew out angrily.

"Is that a problem?" Bella asked, picking Charlie up.

Claire didn't even respond. It was like she pretended Bella wasn't even there. Then Claire's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered, walking off.

"Wow." my mom stated in shock.

"You can do better." my dad added.

"A LOT better" Jasper clarified.

"I don't think she likes kids" Bella put in as she tried to get Charlie to stop crying.

"Can someone quiet that baby?! I am on the phone!" Claire screeched from the other room.

"What's her problem?" Alice asked angrily.

"I have no clue!" Charlie laughed.

"Joshua, talk to her" my mom demanded to him.

"Mom, she's just shy" Joshua said calmly.

"Ha." Edward's sarcastic laugh put a smile upon our faces.

We all looked over at him.

"Sorry, that was just a load of bull" Edward clarified, trying to save himself from the parent's wrath.

Then Sam started to cry."You have GOT to be freaking kidding me!" Claire screamed.

"I AM ON THE PHONE!" she hollered noisily.

Alice glared at Joshua as she went to Jasper and grabbed Sam out of his arms.

"If you're not going to quiet them, then maybe I will!" Claire growled, from the other room.

"Emmett, hand Emilie to me." I demanded.

"I sat her on the floor, so I could shake Claire's hand!" Emmett responded.

"Oh, great" Charlie girl crawled away. Probably doing something she has no business doing.

I looked around then heard Claire scream. Why do I feel like Emilie had something to do with that? Everyone ran into the room, except Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Natalie, and Bradley.

"That stupid baby drooled on me!" Claire screeched.

"How?" Jasper asked, curiously.

"I thought being the nice person that I am, that I should bring that darn baby back to her parents since they don't seem to be watching her. So, I picked her up and drool fell on my blouse" Claire explained.

"Give me my baby!" I demanded, snatching Emilie out of her arms.

"Don't come near any of these babies." Edward spat, causing Jasper and Emmett to nod in response.

"Look, lets all just take a breather and calm down. When can we eat?" Joshua asked, as we walked back to the living room.

"Now." my mom answered.

Natalie, Esme and Renee were placing the food on the table, as Charlie, Carlisle, and Bradley set up the highchairs. Then we each took our seats.

Alice was on the end, with Sam beside her in his highchair. Beside Sam was Jasper, then me, beside me was Emilie in her highchair. Beside Emilie was Emmett, then Edward, then Charlie in his highchair, then Bella.

In front of Bella was Charlie, in front of Charlie (baby) was Renee. In front of Edward was Carlisle, in front of Emmett was Esme. In front of Emilie was Joshua, in front of me was _Claire,_ in front of Jasper was Natalie and in front of Sam was Bradley.

Esme wanted us all to go around the table and say what we were thankful for. I was not surprised when Claire said she was thankful for Prada, Chanel, Gucci and Dolce and Gabbana. She received weird looks from everyone around the table. After saying what we were thankful for, we began to eat.

The babies couldn't eat solid food yet, but they can eat smashed food such as mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, etc…

We all placed a little bit of mashed potatoes and sweet potatoes on the baby's plates. Before we could start feeding them, they decided to feed themselves, with their hands.

"Joshua, I don't want kids" Claire groaned, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why" Esme asked, kindly.

"They're disgusting" Claire answered rudely.

Alice, Bella, and I rolled our eyes at her, while Jasper, Emmett, and Edward glared at her. Then mine and Bella's cell phone vibrated because we got a text.

_She is so high maintenance -A _

Bella and I started laughing, getting looks from all around the table. Alice wasn't lying, that's the funny thing about it. We chatted, cracked jokes, and gossiped as we ate. Claire barely ate anything, she had one scoop of macaroni and cheese, and one slice of turkey.

When everyone finished eating, we looked around at everyone. The babies had food all around their hands and mouths.

"We'll clear the table." Renee stated.

"Guys, clean them up!" Bella demanded, nicely, pointing towards the babies.

"C'mon, princess, you're messy!" Emmett cooed, picking Emilie up, and walking towards the bathroom.

"Wow, you had yourself a good time! Look at your face and hands!" Edward laughed, as he picked Charlie up.

"You look just as bad!" Jasper laughed, picking Sam up.

"Do I have to help?" Claire whined while filing her nails.

"YES!" Bella shouted angrily.

"You are such a spoiled BRAT" Alice snapped.

My mom, Esme, and Renee didn't seem to care that we were yelling at her. Most likely, they felt the same way. Esme, Natalie, and Renee all went into the kitchen to start on the dishes. They said we can go out and join the guys.

**Alice:**

We walked into the living room, and noticed Carlisle, Bradley and Charlie were not in here.

"Where did…" I started, but was cut off by Jasper.

"They're in the basement playing pool" Jasper finished for me.

Emmett was sitting in the arm chair with Emilie on his lap. Rose walked over to him, and picked Emilie up. She sat on his lap and placed Emilie on hers.

Bella walked over to Edward, and curled under his arm. Edward placed Charlie on his lap. I also walked over to Jasper and sat on his lap. Joshua was playing with Sam, as Claire glared daggers into the back of my son's head.

"Okay, Joshua, that's enough. Alice, come get your son, what's his name?" Claire exclaimed annoyingly.

"I want to bond with my nephew" Joshua retorted.

"No, you can bond with me" Claire said, trying to be seductive.

Rosalie whispered something into Emmett's ear, causing both of them to laugh. Emilie was even giggling, even though she had no clue, what was going on.

"Sorry, Joshua." I said, taking Sam from his arms.

"It's alright, I believe its time for Emilie to bond with her favorite uncle!" Joshua said, picking up Emilie off of Rosalie's lap.

"Yeah, right." Jasper laughed out.

"Are you avoiding me?" Claire whined.

"Claire, not here." Joshua pleaded, bouncing Emilie on his lap.

"Do you mind?" Claire asked us, as she noticed all of us watching.

"Not at all, keep talking." Rose answered, before whispering something into Emmett's ear again.

Claire rolled her eyes, then looked back at Joshua.

"Claire, we are two different people." Joshua stated.

"No, we are not." Claire screeched.

"Look, at this baby" Joshua demanded, holding Emilie up to her.

"What about it?" Claire asked, with disgust written clearly on her face.

"Hold her." Joshua prompted.

"Josh, I'm not ok with that idea…" Rose responded worriedly.

"I won't let her do anything" Josh assured her.

"Fine!" Claire blew out, grabbing Emilie.

Claire held Emilie away from her in disgust looking at her like she had some fatal condition that would spread to her.

"That's it! Stop holding her like she has a contagious disease!" Bella growled, snatching Emilie from Claire's arms.

"Babies don't like me." Claire informed Joshua.

"I wonder why." Edward blew out.

"Joshua, tell all of them to stop talking to me like that!" Claire whined causing Rosalie to laugh.

"I'm getting tired of these disgusting babies, your disrespectful brother, your no fashion sense friend Bella, your rude parents, your bitch of a sister, and your lame friends Edward, Alice and Emmett!" Claire screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Do you all mind if I speak to Claire alone?" Joshua asked us politely.

"Sure." Rose answered, while hopping off of Emmett's lap.

Emmett took Emilie, I grabbed Sam, and Edward grabbed Charlie. We walked into the next room, but we stayed close enough to eavesdrop. Emilie started crying as we were trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Shh, shh, for Daddy." Emmett cooed, bouncing her in his arms.

Rosalie made this face at Emilie, that made her quickly become quiet. It was a funny looking face, I wanted to laugh, but I knew I couldn't because I needed to listen in on Joshua's conversation with Claire.

"I hope he dumps her ass" Bella stated firmly.

"Me too" Rose agreed.

"Claire, what is wrong with you?!" Joshua shouted angrily at her.

"Why does something have to be wrong with me?!" Claire questioned, snobbishly.

"Do you see the way you are acting?! You act like a spoiled rich kid! You are so high maintenance and I can't deal with it anymore!" Joshua yelled in exasperation.

"Are you breaking up with me?!" Claire screeched.

"Yes, yes I am." Joshua answered confidently.

"No one has ever broken up with me!" Claire yelled.

"Well, then I'll make a first" Joshua replied.

"Ugh!!" Claire hollered, grabbing her coat and purse, then leaving.

"Well, wasn't that exciting?" I exclaimed.

"I will have to agree with that statement!" Jasper said, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

I felt someone grabbing on my leg so Jasper and I decided to look down to notice Sam.

"Well, hello there!" Jasper greeted him, stifling a laugh.

Sam just kept trying to climb up my leg.

"Aw, come on!" I laughed, picking him up, then walking back to the living room.

"This was an exciting Thanksgiving!" Natalie said, as everyone entered the living room.

"Where's Claire?" Esme asked.

"She left. We broke up." Joshua answered.

"Oh, thank God" Natalie exclaimed, crashing down on the couch.

"I am so full!" Renee said, sitting down beside Natalie.

"You're not the only one!" Esme replied, sitting beside Renee.

**Review:**

**I will update as soon as I get 200 reviews. Since this is my 25th**** chapter I will like to thank a couple of people….**

**-Carolyn (Thanks ma'dear for the editing)**

**-Amani (Thanks for the ideas)**

**-Rachel (Thanks for the cure for writers block)**

**I will also like to thank people who have stuck with me throughout not only this chapter, but other chapters as well.**

**HyperPixiexoxo**

**Tommygrl1997**

**RJRRAA**

**Lindsay**

**PixieMarch**

**Cullen0-Lover-101**


	26. Mini Vacation

**Bella:**

After my parents left, and then Esme and Carlisle left, we decided to help Natalie clean up a little.

"Where is Christmas dinner going to be at?" Natalie asked, as she washed the dishes.

"Esme and Carlisle's." Jasper answered, flopping down on the couch, and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh good! I don't think I can handle all that cooking again, even if I had help." Natalie continued, finishing up the last bit of dishes.

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Bradley questioned, plugging up the vacuum.

"We have to work." Edward declared, taking a seat beside Jasper.

"What?!" Alice screeched, dropping the dish she was drying off.

"You guys are always working, you worked today!" I hollered, as I grabbed the broom.

"Lets talk about this at home." Jasper said, calmly.

"What about you ladies?" Joshua wondered, tying the trash bag up.

"It was a surprise, but I might as well tell you guys." Alice stated, looking at Rosalie and I.

"What is it?" I questioned, excitedly.

"I talked to Sara and she said we can come up their and see the pets tomorrow." Alice announced, grabbing the dust pan.

"You hear that Emilie, you're going to meet Daisy!" Rosalie exclaimed, bouncing Emilie in her arms.

"Josh, where are you staying?" Rose asked, curiously, placing Emilie on Emmett's lap.

"Probably at a hotel." Joshua answered, setting the trash bag down beside the front door.

"That's nonsense, you are staying here." Natalie responded, drying her hands with the dish rag.

"Thanks!" Joshua said, gratefully, walking towards Natalie.

We packed up the babies diaper bags, and loaded them in the car. Since the guys came from work, they took Edward's car. We hopped in my car after we buckled the babies up. Joshua, Bradley, and Natalie said there goodbyes, and then we drove off.

"I can't believe the nerve of them." Alice sighed, buckling up her seat belt.

"What's the point of them moving back here, if there still gone half of the time?" I stated, causing Rosalie to nod in agreement.

"That just gets me so mad!" Rose growled, as she looked out of the window.

"Lets just brighten up, tomorrow we are taking our babies to meet our previous babies." Alice responded, glancing at Sam.

"Alice is right!" Rose agreed, placing a smile on her face.

"I know I am right." Alice said, smiling at us.

We arrived home and the guys were already there. I knew they were going to beat us, especially since I was driving.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked, as we grabbed the babies and the bags and walked in the house.

"We are putting the babies to sleep, then going to bed." Alice informed them, angrily.

"Please talk to us!" Jasper begged, walking towards Alice."What do you want to talk about?" I snapped, glaring at all three men.

"About why you are mad at us." Edward answered, moving closer to me.

"Are you serious? You don't know why we are mad at you." Rose shouted, making her way towards the stairs.

"Rosalie, the babies, shush." Alice said, quieting her down, since the babies are asleep.

"Sorry Alice." Rose apologized, as Emilie woke up.

Rosalie laid Emilie on her shoulder, and rubbed circles in her back trying to get her to fall back asleep.

"We should get some sleep, so we can wake up bright an early, because I want to at least spend half the day on the farm." Alice informed us, walking closer to Jasper.

"Emmett, put her in her pajamas and then she should be out like a light by the time you lay her in her crib." Rosalie responded, quietly, handing Emilie to Emmett.

Edward took Charlie from my arms and I went into our room and quickly changed into my gown. I tried to hurry up and get in the bed before Edward came in. Knowing him, he would still want to talk about why we are mad at them. I placed the covers over my head, and dozed off.

**Emmett:**

We had to wake up early in the morning. We tried to be as quiet as possible and not wake the girls and the babies. We had an important meeting today, that would get us a huge deal. The girls didn't understand how much this meeting was worth. We needed to go, we couldn't afford to stay home.

After taking our showers and eating a quick breakfast, we were ready to leave. I kissed Emilie's forehead and then I kissed Rosalie's cheek. We hopped in my jeep and set off for our office building.

Our boss trusted us to handle all of the business material in Forks, so we have to do this and do this right. I parked the jeep and we quickly grabbed our cases and proceeded in the building.

We got into the elevator and went up to our floor which was the eighth floor in the building.

"Hello Carmen!" we greeted our secretary, as we walked closer to her desk.

"So, do you know who our meeting will be with?" Edward asked, grinning at her.

"The infamous James." Carmen answered, as she typed on her laptop.

"Where is he?" Jasper questioned, angrily.

"In the waiting room." Carmen answered, as she picked up her coffee.

We have tried our best to avoid James. We haven't really seen him around since the time the ladies sat with him at Bella's Bakery. We tell them that if they see him, do not talk to him. James has a bad reputation here in Forks. He's one of the top businessmen and he used blackmail and bribes to get his way to the top. He is not afraid to hurt people, to get what he wants. He isn't married and he has no kids. We are always competing with him, even in college and high school.

He may have won with the highest career, but we won when it comes to our beautiful girlfriends, and adorable babies. Everyone is afraid of him, but us. No one wants to be with him, for fear of him.

"Send him in!" Edward demanded, as we walked into the conference room.

We took our seats and waited for James to walk in. James walked in with a huge grin on his face.

"How are the proud papas?" James asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Just sit down." Edward growled, pointing to a seat.

"So I hear that Bella had a boy, Alice had a boy, and Rosalie had a girl." James said, smiling, as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What did you names those babies of yours?" James asked, while giving us a stern look.

"This is a business meeting, so lets leave our personal life out of it!" Jasper snapped, hitting the table.

"So, I have looked at the graphs and I see that you're rising to the top." James said, angrily, as he closed his phone.

"Its not our fault, the people voted." Edward replied, leaning back in the chair.

"So, I called this meeting to give you a warning." James growled, setting his phone down on the table."What?" I asked, confused.

"This meeting isn't about business, our girlfriends are mad at us because we ditched them to come to this meeting." Jasper shouted.

"You three are below me by five percent in the votes, if you pass me by any percent, I'm coming after those you love most." James threatened, glaring at us.

"Oh, I have dreamed of the day that I will make Bella my wife, and Alice and Rosalie will just be there for _sexual _purposes. But, those babies are going to get in my way, I'll just have to _kill _them." James laughed, as he unbuttoned his suit jacket.

Jasper, Edward and I glared at him and clenched our fists together. I rose out of my seat and walked over to James.

"If you think you're coming anywhere near my girlfriend, friends, or my nephews you have another thing coming. And I swear to you, if you lay one finger on my daughter's head, I will personally come after you and kill you myself." I growled, in his face.

That smile on James face never left. He must think I am joking with him.

"Look I have pictures!" James exclaimed, pulling a large envelope out of his briefcase.

I took my seat beside Edward as we opened the envelope. There were pictures of the girls, the babies, us , and even our parents this man is crazy.

We went through the pictures and there were even early pictures of when the girls were pregnant. There is one of them sitting in the park with Jacob. Another is of Bella and a beagle puppy. I flipped through more pictures and saw one of Rosalie and another man who I didn't know. He looked old enough to be her father, and he looked real pissed off at her. Wait, that man is Aro, the man from the carnival. Another picture is when Rosalie walked to the mailbox and got the letter that was from Laurent. A picture of Rosalie and Emilie at the zoo, Bella and Charlie at the park, and Alice and Sam at the baby café.

This man didn't just start following them, he's been following them long before we even knew we were going to be fathers. It was a picture of the car crash that Rosalie got into that killed Aro. Pictures of the girls date with Mike, Tyler, and Royce. Pictures of the time Royce hit Rose. Also pictures of the Halloween party, trick or treating, and thanksgiving. They even have a picture of Joshua.

"You are one sick man!" Jasper spat, pushing away the pictures.

"Jasper, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." James replied, jokingly, as he collected his pictures.

"Ah, so tell me if I'm wrong, as we speak the girls are on there way to Sara's Farm to visit there old pets?." James questioned, sliding them back into the large envelope.

How did he know? He must not be working alone. He has someone else helping him. He has to.

"I'm right, aren't I?" James asked, placing the envelope back into his briefcase.

"This meeting is over." Edward declared, standing up.

"Wait!" James shouted, as his phone vibrated.

"Emmett, isn't she adorable." James asked, holding his cell phone to my face.

It was a picture of Emilie playing with a golden retriever. How did he get this? After seeing the picture, I looked up and clenched my fist.

"Wait, I have a picture for you two also" James replied, holding the phone up to them.

Sam and Charlie were rolling on the floor in fits of giggles. Something isn't right here. These pictures are being sent to him through text, so that means the person working with him is in the same room as the girls.

"I have another one, I think you will be interested in Emmett." James laughed, turning the phone so I could see it.

It was a picture of Rosalie and she was blowing a kiss to the screen. We have to get over there, now."Come on!" I growled, standing up from my seat.

Jasper and Edward followed, and we checked out with Carmen then hopped in the jeep. Alice wrote the address down just in case we got out of the meeting early.

**Rosalie: **

I felt Emmett get out of bed, and walk to the bathroom. I tried my best to stay asleep. After Emmett got ready he came in the room and kissed my cheek, and then left.

After they left I couldn't get back to sleep. I tried and tried, but nothing was working. I wrapped my robe around my body and walked to Emilie's room. She was awoke as well.

"You couldn't sleep either." I stated, as I picked her up.

I sat down in the rocking chair, and rocked her back and forth until she fell back asleep. I placed her back in her crib, then walked out of her room, leaving her door cracked in the process. Both Alice and Bella were awake and taking there showers, so I decided to take mine.

After taking my shower, I brushed my teeth then went back into my room. I threw on a Victoria Secret bra and underwear set, then put on my dark skinny jeans, and my red wife beater, with my silver hoop earrings. I placed my hair into a loose ponytail and applied a little bit of makeup. Once I did this I walked into Emilie's room and gave her a quick bath and put her in this outfit that Alice brought her last time she went to the mall.

We all ate a quick breakfast and then we were ready to go. I put on my heels and my black leather jacket and then put some flats on Emilie's feet. I picked Emilie up, ready to go and she started playing with my necklace. She kept sticking it in her mouth, and then she'll just play with it with her fingers.

"Do you like my necklace, daddy brought it for me." I cooed, as I grabbed her diaper bag.

We placed the diaper bags in the trunk and then the babies in their car seats. I decided to drive because Bella drives to slow and this is a truck and Alice driving would be a huge mistake.

It took awhile to get to the farm, but we finally arrived. We saw Sara standing in the middle of the field with two dogs and one cat. Once we stepped out of the car all three pets came running towards us. I knew they were going to remember us. They all have gotten so big.

"Alice, you have your shape back." Sara stated, as she approached us.

"Yep!" Alice exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hello ladies!" Sara greeted, waving at us.

"Hi!" I replied, as Bella waved.

We each grabbed our babies and walked inside of her house. Her living room looked like something out of a country movie. There was a gray haired old woman sitting in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth, knitting.

"I'll get a blanket" Sara said, walking away.

"Hello" Alice greeted the old lady.

"Everyone this is my mom Mary, and mom this is Alice, Rosalie, and Bella" Sara introduced.

Mary smiled and then nodded at us. Sara laid the blanket down, and then we put the babies on them.

"Mom, can you watch them as we get the pets" Sara asked, causing Mary to nod in response.

We walked outside and the pets started jumping on us. We grabbed the diaper bags out of the car as Sara placed leashes on each of the pets, especially because the pets have grown so big over the pass months. We walked in the house and we took a seat on the couch. I picked Emilie up as Alice grabbed Sam and Bella grabbed Charlie. We sat the babies on our laps as Sara took the leashes off of the they were off of the leash the pets came running over to us. Alice picked Casper up and he curled into Sam. Sam's face was gleaming with happiness. Bruno placed his paws on Bella's lap making him stand up on his two back feet. Bella grabbed Charlie's paw helping him pet Bruno.

Daisy stared at Emilie with loving eyes. I sat Emilie on the blanket and then sat beside her. Daisy came over and started playing with her. Daisy was licking Emilie's face, causing Emilie to giggle.

"Aw, this is so cute, I need a picture" Mary said, opening up her cell snapped a picture of Emilie and Daisy and then did something else on her phone. Bella and Alice placed Sam and Charlie on the blanket also and they were giggling up a storm. Mary pulled out her cell phone again and took a picture of them. Then she started doing something again on her cell phone.

"Can I hold her" Mary asked, pointing at Emilie.

"Sure" I answered, picking Emilie up.

"I haven't held a baby in years" Mary stated, holding Emilie in her arms.

Mary's cell phone was still out, and Emilie was in her lap giggling. Emilie would not take her eyes off of me. I blew a kiss at Emilie and Mary took another picture. Okay, why does she keep taking pictures? Then she did something else on her phone. What is she doing with these pictures?

"Who's hungry" Alice cooed, holding up three bottles.

Charlie, Emilie, and Sam's face lit up. She walked around and handed each baby a bottle. Mary basically fed Emilie the bottle, since she was holding it up to her mouth the whole time.

After the bottle feeding we each grabbed our baby and started burping them. That's when the front door to her house, burst open, revealing Emmett, Edward, and Jasper.

"What's going on" Alice shouted, confused.

"Come on, lets go" Jasper demanded, grabbing the diaper bags.

Emmett walked over to me, and grabbed my hand as Edward did the same to Bella.

"We aren't leaving until we know what's going on" Bella clarified.

"We will tell you at home, now is not the time nor place" Emmett responded.

Mary sat in her rocking chair, rocking back and forth, with a huge grin on her face. Alice, Bella, and I looked into our boyfriends eyes and knew that this was serious. I handed Emilie to Emmett and he started walking outside. He's probably placing her in her car seat.

"Come here Daisy" I called, causing her to run over to me.

She licked my cheek, and I hugged her, and patted her a bit, before they honked the horn for me to come. I hugged her one more time before going outside. I hopped in the car and we drove home in silence.

**Review:**

**A little hint: Mary is working with James, they have a connection that I'm not telling you. **

**So keep reading and you'll find out sooner or later.**

**-Tiffany**


	27. Taken

**Alice:**

Bella drove slowly, and she was looking extremely nervous. We followed the guys back to the house. This ride felt longer than going to Sara's.

"What do you think is going on?" Rose asked, breaking the silence.

"I have no clue, but we are going to find out." I answered, sternly.

We pulled into the drive way of our house, and parked our car beside the guy's car. The guys walked over to us and opened the backdoors. They grabbed the first baby they could reach. I guess they were in a hurry to tell us. Emmett grabbed Sam's car seat, Edward grabbed Emilie's, and Jasper grabbed Charlie's. We grabbed the baby bags and followed the guys into the house.

Bella, Rosalie, and I set the baby's diaper bags in the coat closet and then proceeded into the living room. Edward was pacing back and forth, Emmett was sitting down with his head in his hands, and Jasper was in a whole other universe. The babies were in the playpen. Emilie was dozing off, as Charlie and Sam played with the different toys.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, as she took a seat next to Emmett.

"James is out to get us." Jasper answered, as he took a seat on the other side of Rose.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, as I picked Sam up out of the playpen.

"We are rising to the top in profits and James isn't happy about that." Edward growled, as he flopped down on the couch.

"It can't be that serious. He's not going to do anything. He just wants to get you guys nervous." Bella commented, as she rubbed Edward's back soothingly.

"He knows everything about us. He has pictures of all of you, even the babies. Pictures of you when you were pregnant." Emmett snapped, as he stood up, and walked over to the playpen.

"He's working with someone. Somebody was in the room with you when you were over Sara's." Jasper reported, calmly.

"The only people that was there was me, Bella, Rosalie, the babies, Mary, and Sara." I responded.

"How well do you know Sara?" Edward wondered, starring at me, curiously.

"I have known her ever since I became a veterinarian." I explained, as I sat down with Sam in my arms.

"What about that Mary woman" Emmett asked, angrily, as he picked Charlie up.

"She's an old woman, she's Sara's mother." I answered, confusingly.

"Someone was taking pictures of all of you on their cell phone and sending it to James." Emmett continued, as he handed Charlie to Edward.

"Wait, I saw Mary taking pictures on her cell phone. Then she would do something on it that I had no clue of." Rose added, as she walked over towards Bella and Edward.

"What did James say?" Bella questioned, as she took Charlie from Edward's arms.

"He gave us a warning." Edward remarked, as Emilie started crying.

"Which was?" Rose asked, as she picked Emilie up.

"He said he's going to come after those we love." Emmett added, as he glanced at Rose and Emilie.

"He wants to make Bella his wife, and he wants you and Rose for sexual purposes." Jasper continued, as he moved closer to me.

"And he's going to kill the babies." Edward added, as he walked over to Rose and took Emilie from her arms.

"Guys, no one is going to hurt our babies, without coming through us." I growled, as I tightened my grip on my son.

"Don't underestimate him Alice. He knows everything for some reason." Bella sighed, as she bounced Charlie in her arms.

"I'm scared Jasper." I whispered, nervously.

"Don't be." Jasper assured, as he rubbed my back.

"Jasper, we have to tell mom, dad, and Josh." Rose affirmed, as she walked towards us.

"Well, lets run over there real quick and warn them." Jasper stated, as he hopped off of the couch.

"Emmett, Edward, we need to tell Esme and Carlisle." I responded, as I got off of the couch.

"Bella, come with us, we'll run you pass Charlie and Renee's house." Edward proclaimed, as he handed Emilie to Rose.

We placed the babies into their car seats, and then picked them up. We walked outside and headed towards the driveway. Emmett, Edward, Bella, Charlie, Sam, and I hopped into Emmett's jeep while, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emilie hopped into Jasper's car.

We rolled our window down and looked at Jasper place Emilie in the back seat.

"Be careful." Emmett sighed, as he smiled at Emilie in the backseat of Jasper's car.

"Be aware of your surroundings." Edward warned, as he did the same thing Emmett did.

Rosalie nodded, as she hopped into the passenger seat. Jasper waved at us as he drove the opposite way.

**Jasper:**

I looked out the rearview and saw Emmett's jeep fade off in the distance. I looked at Rosalie and she was gazing out the window. Emilie was knocked out sleep in the back.

Ten minutes later we arrived at my parents house. As Rosalie took her time to get out of the car, I grabbed Emilie's car seat, and carried it to the front door of the house. I knocked repeatedly until someone answered the door.

"Well, I knew you were going to come and visit me, but not this soon." my mother joked, as we walked in the house.

"Mom, where's Josh and dad?" I asked, as I sat the car seat down on the floor.

I looked around and noticed Rosalie texting on her phone."What are you doing?" I questioned, eyeing her phone.

"Texting." Rose answered, obviously.

"Why are you texting at a time like this?" I asked, angrily, as I flopped down on the couch.

"I'm just making sure the guys, Bella, and Alice are okay." Rose replied, as she took a seat next to me.

My mother picked up a sleeping Emilie out of her car seat.

"Mom, where is dad and Josh?" I asked, once again.

"They ran to the store, they'll be back soon." my mother answered, as she made funny faces to Emilie.

About an hour later my father and brother came home carrying in many bags.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite sister and brother." Josh joked, as he set the bags down."We are your only sister and brother." I remarked, as my mother set Emilie back in her car seat.

"Josh, Brad, Jasper needs to tell us something." my mother stated, casually, as she took a seat on the couch.

Once I started the story Emilie decided to cry.

"I'll get her, go ahead with the story." Rose reported, as she ran over to Emilie's car seat.

As Rose walked away with Emilie, the crying started fading away. I told them everything. They already knew what James was capable of. I told them of his threats, the pictures, and the stalking. They know not to underestimate him. They agreed to stick together, and watch out for each other. Now, we know that we don't need to worry about them.

Once we finished Rosalie came back with Emilie fast asleep in her arms.

"She was just tired since _somebody _I won't say any names _mom, _decided to wake her up." Rose proclaimed, as she placed Emilie back inside her car seat.

"Well, excuse me, I didn't know that I couldn't wake her up to spend some time with her." my mother retorted, as she walked over to Rose.

"We should be going." I declared, as I pulled my car keys out.

I headed towards the car as Rose grabbed Emilie's car seat and followed behind me. After buckling up, we sped off back towards the house.

We sat in awkward silence until we heard a car speed up behind us. The car came to the driver's side, and I rolled down my window.

"Hello Jasper!" James greeted, as he snickered.

"James, what are you doing, get out of here." I snapped, as I tried to stay on the road.

"You went up. You three have sky rocketed. Now, its time to pay the price." James bellowed, as he tried to steer me off of the road.

"Stop, there's a baby in here." Rose hollered, glaring at James."Rosie, does it look like I care?" James questioned, as he continued to try and steer us off of the road.

I slowed the car down to a complete stop. James parked his car behind me and got out.

"No matter what happen, don't get out of the car!" I demanded, as I opened the car door.

I met James in the middle of the road and before I could do anything I felt a sharp pain hit my lower abdomen. I fell to the ground, and then the blade was pulled out of me.

I crawled to the side of the road. I heard Rosalie start to scream, and get out of the car."Stay in the car!" I whispered, using up as much energy as possible.

I watched her run up to me.

"Jasper!" Rose cried out.

"Behind you." I wailed, as Rose turned around.

It all happened so fast. Aro stabbed Rosalie in her upper left leg. Rosalie kicked him with her working right leg. Rose screamed as she pulled the knife out of her leg. Then we heard Emilie start to cry.

"Aw, the baby." James laughed, as he walked towards the car.

"Leave her alone." I growled, as he got closer to the car.

I watched as Rosalie crawled towards the car. When she got there she used the car to prop herself up. James leaned in the car and grabbed Emilie.

"Put my baby down!" Rose growled, before using all of her energy to punch James in the face.

Rose grabbed Emilie, as James fell to the ground. Emilie was crying at the top of her lungs.

"You're okay." Rose cooed, as she laid Emilie down on the ground beside her.

Rose used her energy to crawl back to my car and grab her purse. While she did that, Emilie crawled over to me. I looked in her brown eyes and they looked so sad. We shouldn't think that a baby doesn't know what's going on, just because there a baby. I think she kind of knows what's going on.

"I called an ambulance." Rose called out, as James stirred awoke.

"You all will pay for this." he roared, as he walked back towards his car, holding his nose.

Rose really let him have it. James nose was bleeding uncontrollably. Emilie crawled onto me, and placed her small hand on my mouth.

"I'm okay." I tried to assure her.

I think she could read the pain in my eyes. She began to cry again. Rose limped towards me, and she pulled my shirt up half way."You're bleeding a lot." Rose exclaimed, as she limped towards my car.

Emilie just sat there, with her big brown eyes looking curiously at the blood. Emilie crawled closer and placed her hand on the blood. She picked her hand up and starred at it as if it was food.

"Don't eat that." Rose scolded, as she smacked Emilie's hand away from her mouth, before she could get it inside her mouth.

Emilie immediately started crying and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry baby." Rose said, as she picked Emilie up.

Emilie wiped her hands on her clothes, as Rose placed kisses all around her face. I noticed that James didn't leave. He came out of his car, and grabbed Rose. He tied her hands up and threw her in his backseat. I heard his car speed away, and I just laid here in a puddle of my blood. Before I knew it the ambulance was here. The paramedics hurried out of the ambulance, and ran straight to the baby.

"She's fine, that's my blood." I informed them.

"My sister, she's gone, he took her, you have to find her!" I rambled, panicky.

They switched there direction and came running to me. They lifted me up, and placed me on the gurney. They carried me into the ambulance, and I watched them pick up Emilie. One of the paramedics were trying to get Emilie to go to sleep, as the other helped me.

**Edward:**

After visiting everyone's parents we started heading back to the house. Then we spotted a car that looked just like Jasper's. It was abandoned on the side of the road.

"Check it out!" Alice exclaimed, worriedly, as she held Sam in her arms.

Emmett and I got out of the car and walked slowly towards the car. The passenger and back door was opened. A phone laid on the seat of the passenger side, and there was an empty car seat in the back.

"This is Jasper's car." I mumbled, looking at Emmett, nervously.

Then I received a phone call on my phone. It was my father.

"Hello." I greeted, worriedly.

"Edward, Jasper, and Emilie have just shown up at the hospital. Tell Emmett his daughter is okay, and not to worry. But, I need you to come." my dad said, calmly.

I hung up the phone and looked at Emmett.

"What did he say?" Emmet questioned, as he moved closer to me.

"We need to go to the hospital." I shouted, as I jumped into Jasper's car.

"Follow us!" Emmett yelled, hopping into the passenger side.

"What happened? Is Emilie okay? Is Rose? What about Jasper?" Emmett rambled, on and on.

"I don't know what happened. Emilie is fine, you know Rose wouldn't let anything happen. But, I don't know if Rose and Jasper are okay." I explained, as I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal harder.

"Go faster!" Emmett barked, as he put on his seatbelt.

Going at the pace that was exceptionable for Emmett we arrived at the hospital in less than ten minutes. Emmett jumped out of the car, and ran inside the hospital with us trailing behind him. Alice wasn't to far from his side.

I saw Emmett run up to the desk with Alice beside him and I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I kind of figured they were asking about Jasper and Rosalie. I saw double doors open up and my father came walking out with Emilie in his arms, with blood on her outfit."What happened? Edward, you said she was alright." Emmett screeched, as he ran towards Emilie.

"That's what Dad told me!" I replied, scanning Emilie's body.

"She is alright. This is not her blood." Carlisle assured, as he handed Emilie to Emmett.

"That's my girl!" Emmett cooed, as he bounced Emilie in his arms.

"How is Jasper and Rosalie" Alice asked, worriedly.

My father took a deep breath and grabbed Alice's hand.

**Review:**

**I will **_**try **_**to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. But, this is all for now. Please leave me a review…**

**-Tiffany.**


	28. Kidnapped

**Rosalie: **

I woke up in a dark room, that looks like a cellar. It had one tiny window, but it was to high for me to reach. It look as if I was in a jail cell, but much bigger. There was a sink, three beds, and a toilet. Everything else was just space.

"You're awake." a voice announced, creepily, as I looked around to see where it was coming from.

I saw a dark figure standing on the opposite side of the cell, and he gripped the bars and brought his face closer to it. It was James, now I remember. He stabbed Jasper and took me.

"Now, don't worry about being alone, your friends will be here soon. I just have to think about how I will get them." James said, before walking away.

He closed and locked a door behind him, and I stood up. I felt a pain hit my upper thigh, and remembered that he stabbed me as well.

"Here." James growled, as he came back into the room, and threw a first aid kit to me.

Once he saw that I got it he left back out. Good thing I'm a doctor. I opened it up, and grabbed the pliers. I wiped them down with the alcohol that was in there, and then got the bullet out. I grabbed a cotton ball and poured some alcohol on that. Since I removed the bullet, my wound started bleeding more.

I pat the cotton ball around my would, and used a napkin to wipe up the blood I spilled. Now, I had to stitch up my wound. I need about six stitches.

I closed my eyes and thought about Emilie, as I stitched myself up. I wonder did the ambulance get to them. Is she in good hands? Does Emmett have her? How is Jasper? Oh please God, let him be okay. As I thought about these questions I realized that I was done, and cut the thread. I grabbed another cotton ball and wiped around the outer area.

Once I finished I pushed the first aid kit under the bed, and crawled on top of the bed. I laid down, and closed my eyes, then before I knew it, I drifted off into sleep.

**Alice:**

This can't be good. I don't want to think about how my life would be without Jasper, or Rosalie.

"Carlisle, tell me!" I exclaimed, as he stroked my hand.

"Jasper was shot in the waist. Right now he's getting surgery done, and I really don't know if he's going to be alright. He lost a lot of blood." Carlisle explained, as he let go of my hand.

"What about Rosalie?" Emmett questioned, as he bounced Emilie in his arms.

"Rosalie. She's not here. I haven't seen her. The only ones that showed up was Emilie and Jasper." Carlisle responded, before walking away.

I looked at Emmett, Edward, and Bella. Bella had Charlie on her shoulder and was rubbing circles into his back. Edward held Sam for me, as Carlisle told me the news. Sam was wide awake, his eyes were roaming around the hospital in amazement. Emilie looked like she actually knew what was going on. She kept staring at the elevator as if she was waiting for Rosalie to walk through it. Emmett kissed her cheek, and then placed her in Bella's other arm.

He pulled out his cell phone and immediately called Rose.

"Damn it! She's not answering!" Emmett barked , as he closed his phone.

"Maybe she's at work." I commented, hoping for the best scenario.

"Alice, she works here!" Emmett snapped, as he tried calling her again.

"We need to talk to Jasper, he's the only one that can tell us what happened." Bella stated, as she took a seat with both babies in her arms.

Charlie's a chubby baby so I decided to go over and help her. I grabbed Emilie from her hands, and took a seat next to her. I stood her up on my lap so her face was eye level with mine. I made goofy faces causing her to giggle. Occasionally, she would stick her hand in my mouth, and I would make a funny noise to make her giggle.

Bella still had Charlie on her shoulder, and she was still rubbing circles into his back. I looked at him, and noticed he was fast asleep. He's a snorer. At least you know he's breathing. Bella took off his shoes and threw them into his baby bag. I guess she's trying to get him comfortable.

Edward took a seat on the opposite side of Bella. He laid Sam on his lap and started tickling him until Sam was red in the face. Once Sam cooled off, his eyes started roaming the hospital again. Maybe I have a future doctor on my hands. He seems very interested with this hospital. When Sam finally got tired of staring at the same old places he turned his attention back to Edward. Edward did peek-a-boo, and tried to teach him patty cake. I think he's still a little to young, he's only…wait… let me think. it's the beginning of December, and he'll be six months on the 18th so he's five and a half months old. Yeah, that's to young.

Emmett kept trying to call Rose, and she still wasn't answering. An hour later Carlisle came back out, with a huge grin on his face.

"How is he?" Natalie asked, making her presence known, as she ran in with Bradley and Joshua trailing behind.

"He's fine. The surgery was a success, and he should be making a full recovery." Carlisle informed us, as he turned to my direction.

I stood up and pulled him into a bear hug. "Alice, you have to let go or you're going to kill my only granddaughter." Carlisle joked, as I let go and examined Emilie.

"Can we go see him?" I asked, bouncing up and down, in excitement.

"Yeah, why not? Go ahead." Carlisle proclaimed, as he moved out of the way.

"Alice, we have to go. Joshua has a job interview, and Bradley has to go into the office today." Natalie said, as she hugged each of us.

"Keep us updated on Jasper." Bradley added, sternly.

I nodded as I watched them get in the elevator. Once the doors closed behind him, I took off running to his hospital room. Edward, Emmett, and Bella were right behind me. I had Emilie on m hip, and I turned the knob slowly.

Jasper was awoke, and he looked like nothing happened. He didn't look like he was in pain. Maybe the bullet didn't hurt him as bad as Carlisle made it out to be.

"How are you feeling?" Bella questioned, taking a seat in the chair across the room."I'm fine." Jasper answered, as he opened his hands, as Edward gave him Sam.

"Jasper, what happened?" Edward asked, taking a seat beside Bella.

"Well, we were leaving my parents house, when James came. We went up in profits and he was really pissed. He tried to steer me off of the road, so I pulled over. I got out to confront him, and bam he stabbed me. Rose came out because she saw him stab….Wait! Rosalie, James took her, we have to find her." Jasper said, trailing off in his story.

"Finish telling us what happened." I responded, as I grabbed his hand with my free hand.

"She came out because she saw James stab me, and he snuck up behind her and stabbed her in her leg. As she pulled the knife out, he went to the car, and got Emilie. Rose used her strength and limped to the car, and she punched James right in the face, causing his nose to bleed." Jasper continued, as Emmett wore a proud look.

"That's my girl!" Emmett cheered, as his grin turned back into a frown, after remembering.

"That's pretty much it, Rose called an ambulance, Emilie crawled over to me, and started playing with my blood. Rose yelled at her, and then James grabbed her, and dragged her to his car." Jasper added, as he sat up straight.

"Mr. Hale." the doctor said, interrupting our conversation."Yes." Jasper answered, as he played with Sam.

"You can leave today, but someone needs to register you out." the doctor stated, as Bella stood up."I'll do it." Bella announced, as she handed a sleeping Charlie to Edward.

Emmett grabbed Sam from Jasper's arms and I helped him stand. I walked him into the bathroom so he could change his clothes. After Bella signed him out, she ran to the car to get his changing clothes out of the trunk. Jasper changed into his non-bloody outfit, and then we were ready. Jasper did hold his waist occasionally, and did mutter ouch a few times, but the doctor gave him some pain-medication.

"I need to show you guys something." Jasper stated, as he limped towards the trunk of his car.

He used his key to open it up, and once he did he pulled out a gray box.

"This is the answer to our problems." Jasper announced, as he opened the box.

Jasper pulled out a black pistol, and held it up pointing towards the sky.

"When did you get that?" I shrieked, covering Emilie's eyes.

"We stopped and brought it before we picked you girls up from Sara's." Jasper informed me, as the guys nodded.

"Oh my gosh." I sighed, placing my hand over my mouth.

Jasper placed a now sleeping Sam in his car seat, and we walked to Emmett's jeep. Jasper's car was parked two cars away from Emmett's jeep.

"We'll meet you guys at home, and we can figure out what to do about Rosalie." Jasper said, as we watched Bella, Edward, and Emmett hop into the jeep.

I still had Emilie in my arms. I didn't want to put her down. I missed Rose, and she reminded me of Rose. Jasper grabbed my free hand, and kissed it. Then I had the feeling something wasn't right.

"Jasper, something isn't right." I muttered, as we approached the car.

I looked inside and my baby was gone.

"JASPER!" I bellowed, as I almost dropped Emilie.

I held her head to my chest and pointed towards the now empty car seat.

"Hop in." Jasper demanded, as I obliged.

**Rosalie:**

I was in a peaceful slumber when I awoke to the sound of a baby crying. It's not Emilie, it sounds like a male crying. And besides I know Emilie's cry from anywhere. I saw James open the door and then open the cell. He placed a baby on the floor, and then turned a small lamp on. Now, I can see.

I noticed the baby was Sam. When did he get him? How did he go unnoticed? Once Sam saw me, his crying stopped and he started crawling towards me. I guess he didn't like being in a strangers arms.

"Here. He stinks. Change him." James demanded, throwing me Sam's diaper bag.

James left on the light and then exited the cell.

"Your mom or dad so owes me a diaper change." I said, smiling down at Sam.

Once I changed him I went into the diaper bag to see what else he has. A toy, two full bottles, four more diapers, a pair of pajamas, wipes, a bib, a pacifier, Alice's lip gloss, lotion, and Alice's perfume.

"I guess we will have to make do." I proclaimed, as I zipped up the bag.

"You're probably sleepy, I'm sleepy too." I sighed, as I picked him up.

I walked around the cell and rocked him to sleep.

"Do you think you can sleep on a big boy bed without rolling off?" I questioned, a now sleeping Sam.

"I didn't think so either." I responded, as I placed him on my hip.

I pushed the three beds against each other. That way if he rolls he can still be on the bed. After I got him settled I crawled in next to him and dozed off as well.

**Bella:**

We are sitting in the living room, and Alice just filled us in. She is bouncing Emilie in her arms, and pacing back and forth.

"Alice, at least you know Rosalie is with him. She wouldn't let James do anything to Sam." I assured her, as I handed Charlie to Jasper.

"She's right Alice." Jasper piped up, as he held a sleeping Charlie.

Charlie can sleep through anything.

"I know you're right, but he's only a baby. I must be the worst mother ever. This happened twice in the same year." Alice exclaimed, as she flopped down on the couch.

"Alice, you're one of the best mother's I know." I said, as I took a seat next to her.

"This is all of your fault. First, the babies got kidnapped by Laurent because of you three, and now James is after us because of you." Alice snapped, as she glared at Jasper, Edward, and Emmett.

Alice looked at Emilie, who looked at her with her big brown eyes. Alice burst into tears, held a tighter grip of Emilie and then ran up the stairs.

"Hand me him. We need to get some sleep and talk about what we are going to do tomorrow." I stated, as I took Charlie from Jasper's arms.

As I went up the stairs, I was careful not to wake him. I am extremely tired and I can't deal with a crying baby. I saw Alice sitting in Sam's room, in the rocking chair, with Emilie in her arms. This is the most time I saw Emilie in Alice's arms ever."Hush little baby, don't say a word. Aunty Alice is going to buy you a mocking bird. And if that-" Alice sang out, sweetly as she starred into Emilie's eyes.

She sung that song to Sam every night. Poor Alice. I placed Charlie into his crib and then went into my room. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up I noticed the clock read 4:30 in the morning. I noticed I still had on my clothes. I didn't feel like changing. I walked into Charlie's room and picked him up. I placed him on our bed and he immediately fell back asleep. I feel safe with him being in the same room as me. I went downstairs, and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and backed up into someone. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed the back of my head.

"Edward, we need to find Rosalie and Sam." I whispered, as I starred into a picture of all of us outside of this new house, on the refrigerator.

"I know where she is." a male voice growled, as I felt a hand cover my mouth, and drag me away.

**Review:**

**Okay, so here we have it. The 28****th**** chapter is now complete. Next month, the 29****th**** chapter should be up. Tell me some ideas, of what you would like to happen.**

**-Tiffany.**


	29. Abducted

**Rosalie:**

I woke up after sleeping for a few hours. I have no clue what the time is. I saw Sam asleep right beside me. I took off my leather jacket and placed it over him.

"There that's better. Are you warm?" I asked, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer.

It was really quiet, and then I heard a growling noise. I am so hungry. Its really quiet and the only noise you hear is my stomach growling. Then I heard a noise that was louder than my stomach. It sounded like a scream.

The door opened up and James pushed a woman inside. I really couldn't see her face. James unlocked the cell door, and pushed her inside, and locked it behind her. "Bella." I whispered, as I hopped out of the bed.

"Rose." Bella murmured, as she looked up at me.

I ran to her and helped her up. I saw the door open up again and James walked in. This time he came in with some food."Eat." James demanded, as he handed the bag to me through the bars.

I opened the bag of McDonalds There were two hamburgers, and two large fries. I took mine and then handed the bag to Bella.

"Where is Sam?" Bella asked, looking around.

"Shush, he's sleeping." I answered, pointing towards him.

Bella pushed a strand of hair out of her face and began eating. She took a seat next to me and we began eating in silence. Bella finished first and put the wrapper back into the McDonalds bag. She sat beside me, and I saw her eyes begin to water.

"I thought he was Edward." Bella whispered, as a tear slipped out of her eye.

"Huh?" I questioned, completely confused, as I took a bite of my burger.

"I was eating an apple in the kitchen, and then I felt arms wrap around my waist so I thought he was Edward." Bella clarified, as I threw my trash into the McDonald's bag.

I heard Sam start to cry, and Bella hopped up quick. She reached over and grabbed the baby.

"I miss Charlie." Bella whined, as she bounced Sam in her arms.

"We'll see the babies again Bella, I promise." I assured, as I rubbed her back.

**Edward:**

I woke up as I felt eyes staring at me. Charlie was in my bed, but who put him there. I looked around wondering where Bella was.

"Where's your mom?" I asked him, even though I knew he couldn't answer.

Charlie stared at me as if I was speaking a whole different language. He tilted his head to the side, and opened his eyes wider. I laughed, as I crawled out of bed. I went downstairs and placed Charlie in his playpen. When I walked in the kitchen to begin breakfast I saw a half eaten apple laying on the floor.

After throwing it in the trash I started breakfast. I gave Charlie his bottle then ran upstairs to take my shower. I heard the other showers on and I realized that everyone else was awake. After brushing my teeth, and putting on my clothes, I went downstairs to check on the bacon.

I noticed Emmett in the living room watching sports, and Alice was sitting on the couch with Emilie on her lap. Jasper was flipping the bacon, so I decided to start on the eggs.

Ever since Sam's kidnapping Alice hasn't let Emilie out of her sights.

"Alice, you are becoming very protective." I observed, as I set the table."I owe it to Rosalie. She's watching my baby and keeping him safe, so I'm going to do the same for her." Alice responded, as she placed Emilie in the playpen.

"Where's Bella?" Alice wondered, as she began looking around.

Alice went upstairs, downstairs, and even outside."Bella's not here, James must have took her!" Alice screeched, as she paced back and forth.

"That means he came into our house yesterday." Jasper clarified, as he threw something into the trash.

When Jasper opened the trash I saw the half eaten apple. Bella probably came down for a midnight snack and that's when he decided to attack.

"We can't just sit here, we have to do something!" I asserted, as I grabbed four plates instead of five. "At least Rosalie and Bella have each other for support." Alice commented, as she set up both of the babies' highchairs.

Alice walked over and picked up Emilie as Emmett picked up Charlie. They placed them in their highchairs, and Alice took the seat beside Emilie.

"Alice, could I feed my daughter?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah…right…I'm sorry." Alice said, as she stood up from her seat.

Emmett took the seat beside Emilie, and I took a seat beside Charlie. Alice brought the bottles out as Jasper brought out the plates of food. Charlie and Emilie were drinking their bottles. Once I started eating my eggs, Charlie dropped his bottle and started reaching for my food.

"When can a baby eat table food?" I asked, curiously.

"Let me get the baby information book." Alice replied, jumping up from the seat.

Alice came back and took her seat then opened the book.

"Okay, here it is. Introducing Table Food. You can introduce solids any time between four and six months if your baby is ready." Alice stated.

"How do I know if he's ready?" I questioned, as I ate a piece of my bacon.

"Significant weight gain, head control, and curiosity about what you're eating." Alice answered, as she smiled up at me.

"Taste this Charlie." I cooed, as I lifted my fork up and brought the eggs to his mouth.

Charlie opened his mouth and let me put the eggs inside. We all watched him wondering what he was going to do. He swallowed and then opened his mouth again, causing us to laugh.

"Try Emilie!" Alice exclaimed, as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"I doubt it, but okay." Emmett said, holding the fork up to her mouth.

Emilie stared at it, then opened her mouth. He put the eggs inside, and she spit them right back out.

"In the book, it says, that a baby is not ready to eat table food if it still has its extrusion reflex. To keep solid food in your mouth and then swallow it, your baby needs to stop using its tongue to push food out of his mouth." Alice said, skimming over the text.

"Sorry Em, I guess you have to stick to the bottle and milk for now." Emmett said, kissing her cheek.

Emmett kissing her cheek, caused her to start giggling, showing her small dimples. "Those dimples are just to cute!" Alice exclaimed, gazing at Emilie.

After eating we placed the babies back inside their playpens, and Alice went upstairs to take a nap, while Emmett ran upstairs and took his shower. I decided to straighten up the kitchen.

As I washed the dishes I heard something fall in the living room. I opened the top draw and grabbed the pistol. I tiptoed towards the living room and peeked in. It was James, he had a pink diaper bag on his right arm, and he was reaching for Emilie in his left.

I pulled the trigger back and shot the bullet. It went into his upper arm, causing him to scream out in pain. I made my way over to him, but he grabbed Emilie.

"Come any closer, and I will snap her neck." James threatened, as he took a secure grip of Emilie.

Emmett came downstairs, and stood beside me.

"Follow me, and you will never find out where your girlfriends are, and this beautiful baby will die." James said, through gritted teeth.

Emmett couldn't do anything but watch James kidnap his daughter. I had to watch James kidnap my niece.

**Bella:**

I rocked Sam back to sleep, and was about to doze off myself when I heard a baby cry.

"Emilie." Rose muttered, looking towards the door.

I sat up in the bed and looked around. Rose crawled out of the bed, and walked to the bars. She gripped the bars, and stared closely at the door.

The door opened, and it was James holding Emilie."I need you to do me a favor." James said, approaching the cell.

"Are you crazy? Why would we do you a favor?" I questioned, as I walked to stand beside Rosalie.

"Lets just say if you don't then you will _never _get out of here, at least alive. Also, I have no use of these two babies, I could kill them right here, right now." James explained, as he stared into my eyes.

"I'll do it!" Rose shouted, as James opened the door.

"Bella, do you see what your boyfriend did?" James asked, as he sat Emilie on the floor.

James pulled up his sleeve and showed a bullet wound. Edward couldn't have done that. We don't even own a gun. Its like James read my face because all he said was "you don't know the guys as good as you thought you did."

James pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it towards me.

"Grab that baby, and go over to the bed!" James demanded, as I quickly obliged.

"And you get the first aid kit." James added ,as Rose ran to retrieve it.

Rose brought the first aid kit back, and got situated.

"Do you have some cleaning spray, like Lysol or something that kills germs?" Rose wondered, as she put on some latex gloves.

"No, are you trying to kill me?" James shrieked, as he pointed his gun back towards her.

"No…no I'm not. You gave me the first aid kit to fix my leg, and I can't use the same equipment without cleaning it. You could get an infection." Rose quickly replied.

"I don't care, just fix up this wound!" James snapped, as he turned the gun back at me and the babies.

She wiped around the wound first, then examined it.

"The bullet must have fell out." Rose acknowledged, as she put the pliers back.

She poured some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton back and began cleaning the wound. Occasionally, James would wince, and then try to hide it. "What are you doing?" James asked, as he watched Rose grab a needle.

"I have to stitch you back up, you may need about five." Rose informed him, as she grabbed the thread.

"Okay, but make it quick." James replied, as he closed his eyes.

_Five Minutes Later_

"Okay, I'm all done." Rose responded, as she cleaned up the mess.

James grabbed the bloody cotton balls, and threw them in the trash. "Here." James shouted, throwing a pink diaper bag in the cell.

"Breakfast will be served in an hour." James announced, as he locked the cell.

I sat Emilie on the floor as Sam started crying. Emilie crawled over to Rose, as I picked up Sam. Rose picked Emilie up and then her diaper bag, and began looking in it.

Ever since we had babies, we pretty much used the diaper bags as purses.

"What's in there?" I asked, as I held Sam close to my chest.

"A changing pad, wipes, hand sanitizer, three bottles of milk, two outfits, three diapers, my mirror, my brush and comb." Rose informed me, before zipping up the bag.

Rose handed Emilie her bottle, but she just rejected it. "She probably already ate." I observed, as I watched Rose put the bottle away.

"Can you pass me Sam's bottle?" I questioned, giving her my best smile.

Rose laughed and then grabbed his diaper bag and threw it at me.

"Thanks." I said, with a serious look on my face.

I handed Sam his bottle, but he just pushed it away."He should be hungry, he hasn't ate since yesterday." Rose reported, as she picked Emilie up.

"Breakfast is served." James announced, as he walked into the room with two bags of McDonalds.

He handed one bag to me and the other to Rosalie. As I sat, I noticed Sam was watching me. When I put the fry in his face, he grabbed for it. Rose and I watched him eat it, and gave him another."Wait, until your mommy finds out you are eating table food." I cooed, before kissing his cheek and giving him another fry.

I decided to try Emilie, and put the fry up to her mouth. She opened her mouth, and I put the fry in. Then she just spit it out."Emilie." Rose sighed, as she grabbed a napkin out of the bag and wiped her mouth.

I started laughing along with Sam's occasional giggles. I let him have my fries, as I at my burger.

**Alice:**

It's night again, and still no sign of Rosalie, Bella, Emilie, and Sam. I miss my baby. I don't even have Emilie anymore. I'm not mad at the guys for watching him walk out with her. He was going to kill her if the guys did anything.

Everyone went to sleep, but I just couldn't. I watched TV for a little bit, then went to check on Charlie. He was sleeping peacefully. I started getting a bit hungry so I went to the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator to see what we have. We definitely have to go to the grocery store soon. I grabbed a peach and rinsed it off. I rested my left hand on the counter as I ate with my right. Then I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I jumped, dropped my peach and turned around. I couldn't believe it…I'm in big trouble now. He's going to be so mad at me… I was now face to face with….

**Review:**

**Okay, tell me who you think Alice is face to face with… Also, I'm back from my spring break vacation, but I'm still on spring break. I don't go back to school until Tuesday so I'll be writing and relaxing for a bit. **

**-Tiffany.**


	30. Capture

**Jasper:**

I awoke to see the right side of the bed empty. Alice must have wanted a midnight snack, or she probably couldn't sleep.

I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes. I slid on my slippers then proceeded out of the bedroom. I called Alice's name repeatedly, but she didn't answer.

I walked down the stairs and saw Alice sitting on the couch. I walked beside her and sat down. She cuddled into my arms, and I snuggled my face into her hair.

"Charlie?" I questioned, as he walked in the room holding two sodas.

He handed one to Alice, and drank the other. He looked extremely pissed.

"When were you two planning on telling me my daughter, Rose, Sam, and Emilie were kidnapped?" Charlie asked, taking a seat across from us.

"We didn't want to get you involved." Alice muttered, before taking a sip of her soda.

"Well, now I am. Edward told me. Now, tell me _everything_." Charlie said, pulling out a notepad.

"We already warned you about James." I started, before he cut me off.

"Is he responsible for the kidnappings?" Charlie wondered, tapping the arm of the chair with his pen.

"Yes." Alice answered, as a tear came down her face.

I turned to her and wiped it away. I finished telling Charlie everything that happened.

"So, James should have checked into a hospital." Charlie remarked, as he pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Wait, remember Rose is a doctor. He probably threatened her into fixing his arm." Alice pondered, which caused Charlie to put away his walkie-talkie.

"She has a point." Charlie sighed, as he contemplated another idea.

"So, what do you want us to do?" I questioned, as we all stood up.

"Stay together. If anything happens, and I mean anything, contact me as soon as possible." Charlie said, before hugging Alice.

"We'll find them." Charlie whispered, before leaving have to find them. Tomorrow will be the third day, and we don't know anything. All we know is that James captured them. Tomorrow, we're going to call the police, and get them searching.

**Bella:**

Being stuck in a hot cell, for days straight gets irritating. There is a small little window that I can barely reach. Wait! The window, its big enough for us to get out of one at a time, but we can't reach it.

"Rose!" I whispered, as her head shot my way.

"The window." I pointed out, as a smile came upon her face.

Rose stood up from where she was sitting and came and stood beside me. We both looked up at the window and started thinking about what we can do to get to that window. "Rose, give me a boost." I muttered, as I walked closer to the window.

"What? Why?" Rose questioned, as she backed away.

"Because…" I murmured, as I saw her think about it.

"Fine." Rose sighed, as she got down on her hands and knees.

Both babies were asleep on the bed. I inhaled a deep breath and then let it out.

"Good thing you're not wearing heels." Rose said, as I stepped onto her back.

"Bella, hurry up! You're heavy!" Rose exclaimed, as I tried to reach for the window.

"I need a bigger boost." I announced, as only the tips of my fingers touched the window.

Rose lifted up a little, causing my hand to reach the window. I turned the knob, and once the window opened up, an alarm went off.

"Oops!" I mumbled, as I quickly closed the window, causing the alarm to go off.

"Not so fast." a deep voice growled, unlocking the cell.

**Emmett:**

Being without Rose and Emilie is heartbreaking. I don't know what to do. Jasper has Alice and Edward has Charlie. Who do I have? No one. I really couldn't fall asleep, I just stared at the empty space beside me. I wonder what Rose is doing. Is Emilie awake? Is she hungry? Is James feeding them? I have had enough of this, this has got to stop. Starting tomorrow we are going to search high and low for them.

I'm not going to rest until I have Rose and Emilie in my arms again. James is going to pay for this. He won't get away with it. When I awoke I noticed the house was a little quiet, maybe even to quiet. Something isn't right.

I walked towards the window and gazed out of it. Sitting quietly in mine and Rose's room gave me a horrible feeling. Not knowing what's happening to them is driving me insane. I walked out of my bedroom, and went into Emilie's. Her room seemed so distant, and quiet. The pink walls didn't seem to hold any color to them, her crib was against the wall, and was empty. I didn't hear baby noises coming from the baby monitor.

I walked towards her crib, and reached inside and grabbed her Bambi. I held it close to my chest, and inhaled the scent of my daughter. The saying you never know what you've got until it's gone, is coming to mind. Jasper, Edward, and I took for granted what we had with the girls, and the babies. If I never see them again, I don't know what I am going to do.

I held tightly onto her Bambi, then headed to my room. I laid on Rose's side of the bed, and held Emilie's Bambi close to my chest, until Jasper came in with Sam's tiger. Jasper laid down on the other side of the bed with the tiger close to his chest.

"Alice, kept me up half of the night, and now she's downstairs looking everywhere for clues, and I needed some company" Jasper explained, as he pulled the tiger closer to him.

"You know I never really appreciated what I had until it was gone" Edward stated, as he walked in with Charlie in his arms."I really miss them" I sighed, as Edward placed Charlie on the bed.

He wrapped his small hand around my finger, as I sat the Bambi down.

"You miss your cousins don't you" I whispered, as I pulled him onto my lap.

"I wonder what there doing" Jasper said, as he played with Charlie.

**Rosalie:**

Bella and I sat down on the bed holding the babies, as we watched James board up the window. We could have used that time to escape, but when he came in, he locked the door behind him, and placed the keys in his pocket.

I rocked my body back and forth, as Emilie sat on my lap. Somehow this made her think we were in the rocking chair, and that seemed to calm her. As James hopped off of the chair, and threw the tools into a corner, Sam began to cry.

Bella pulled Sam closer, and rubbed his back soothingly. Nothing was working. Sam's face was super red, and his crying became louder and stronger.

"If you don't get that baby quiet, then I will" James growled, pointing the gun in Sam's direction.

"He's just a baby" Bella bellowed, as she laid Sam on her shoulder, and started rubbing his back.

James growled, before leaving and locking the cell behind him. I picked Emilie up and placed her on my hip, as I grabbed her diaper bag. I looked inside and grabbed one of her pink bows, and her little brush. I brushed some of her blond curls, and tied the bow around it.

"If your daddy could see you now" I cooed, as she placed her hand on my mouth.

I looked over to see Bella rocking Sam back and forth. He had a blue pacifier in his mouth, and his fingers were twirled around in her hair. He seemed calm and relaxed.

"Auntie Bella" I said, in a high-pitched baby voice.

Bella looked up, and I placed Emilie in front of my face like she was talking."Yes" Bella answered, as a smile came upon her face.

"Can I speak to Sammy" I asked, pretending to be Emilie.

"Hey Emmy" Bella exclaimed, holding Sam in front of her face.

"What are you doing" I asked, as Emilie's eyes became wider, as she stared at Bella.

"I'm getting sleepy, so Auntie Bella is going to rock me to sleep" Bella said, as she tried to hold in a laugh.

"Okay, then I'll talk to you when you wake up" I responded, as I kissed Emilie's cheeks.

I sat her on the floor, as I walked towards the chair. I stood on top of the chair, as Emilie crawled towards Bella. Sam was fast asleep, so Bella laid him down, and picked Emilie up. Both Bella and Emilie watched me as I knocked on the boarded up window. James nailed it tight. I looked over to the side and saw the tools that James had thrown. Maybe today's the day that we can finally get out of here.

**Alice:**

I searched around the living room, where James took Emilie from, and something seems off. This can't be perfect. He should have at least made one mistake. Something, I just need something that could give me a hint.

When I looked inside the playpen I noticed something. There was a business card in it. I pulled it out and read it. Some woman named Victoria was on there."Jasper…Edward…Emmett." I shouted, as they came running downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Edward questioned, as he bounced Charlie in his arms.

"Look, what I found in the playpen. Do this belong to any of you?" I asked, hopefully, holding up the card.

"No, what is that?" Jasper queried, as he took the card out of my hand.

"I think James may have dropped it when taking Emilie." I exclaimed, as I put on my coat.

"Who's Victoria?" Edward wondered, as he read the card.

"I don't know. Maybe she knows James, and knows where he's keeping the babies." I pondered, as I placed my purse on my shoulder.

"Let me write down the address. As you tell Charlie, we can pay her a visit." Emmett responded, as he jotted down the address.

"I'm going to go!" I shouted, happily, as I grabbed the card.

I kissed baby Charlie's head, as he sucked on Emilie's teddy bear ear. Once I hopped into my car, I closed the door. I rubbed my hands together, then through my hair. I placed my purse beside me, in the passenger seat.

Then something smelt off. It smelt like smoke, like cigarette smoke. That's odd since none of us smoke. I started sniffing more, wondering where the smell was coming from.

Once I turned around, something hit me in the face, causing me to drop the card and fall into unconsciousness.

**Review:**

**Next chapter should be up in about a week, or maybe two, depending on my number of reviews. Hate to do this to you, but it has to be done. Also, in your review tell me who I should make Victoria.**

_**Either:**_

_**-James' girlfriend**_

_**-James' sister**_

_**-A woman who hates his guts**_

_**-His partner in crime**_

**-Tiffany**


	31. Trapped

_**Pictures for all of my stories are up. Please check them out, and review them. Tell me what you think. Also, the outfit's the girls and the babies are wearing when they are stuck in the cell is on there as well.**_

**Bella:**

Rose was rocking Emilie back and forth, and I was laying down on the bed, when we heard the door open. The sound of the door creaking alerted us of James entering the room. It was dark in the cell so we couldn't make out who he was with. But, I could tell it was someone with him, from the other shadow I could see. He unlocked the cell door, and threw whoever he had into the cell with us.

I got up and walked towards the person.

"Alice!" Rose and I exclaimed, in unison.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" Alice sighed, as I helped her stand up.

James switched on the light, then threw Alice's purse into the cell with us.

"Here!" James growled, handing each of us a McDonalds bag.

"Alice!" I called out, as she turned to me, and I noticed a French fry hanging out of her mouth.

"Your baby eats table food." I informed her, as her eyes grew wider.

She ran towards a sleeping Sam, and shook him awoke. He began crying, but immediately stopped when he saw his mommy sitting right beside him. She held out a fry to him, and he took it, and began sucking on it.

"Oh, he's getting so old now. Bella, tell me the truth, am I getting any gray hairs?" Alice asked, tilting her head in my direction so I could check.

"Nope!" I answered, as I started nibbling on my fries.

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me. I can take it!" Alice responded, as she tilted her head again.

"Alice, you do not have any gray hairs"! Rose snapped, completely frustrated, as she started eating her fries.

"Alice, how can you be so happy? I mean we are trapped in this god forsaken cell, and honestly it's beginning to get a little crowded!" Rose complained, as she held a bottle to Emilie's mouth.

"I'm happy because I found a lead and showed the guys, so they are probably close to finding out where we are, and also because I have my baby back. And Rose, I want to thank you for taking care of my baby. I returned the favor and took care of yours!" Alice proclaimed, as she held another fry out to Sam.

"Oh, Alice, you did a great job watching Emilie. I wonder how she ended up here!" Rose replied, sarcastically, as she continued to feed Emilie her bottle.

**Jasper:**

It's been hours and still no word from Alice. I sent Emmett out to Charlie, and he just arrived back.

"So, where's Alice?" I asked, as he entered the house.

"She never showed." Emmett answered, flopping down onto the couch.

"Did you tell Charlie?" I questioned, as Emmett nodded in confirmation.

"James probably got to Alice." Edward spoke up, saying the words that I was thinking.

"I was hoping that wasn't what happened, but I think it is." I responded, as we put on our shoes.

"Now, I guess it's time for us to pay this Victoria a visit." I sighed, as Edward put Charlie's coat on.

"I really hope Alice got stuck in traffic, that's why she didn't show up at Charlie's." I sighed, as we headed for the garage.

"How is she going to get stuck in traffic when she isn't driving?" Emmett asked, pointing towards her car.

"James has her!" Edward and I said, in unison.

Now both Sam and Alice are gone. James has ways of showing up when you least expect it. We have to find them. The longer they are gone the more there is a chance of them being dead. If Alice and Sam die I don't know what I will do. What if Rose dies? She's my only sister. And Emile? She's Emmett's pride and joy, he'll probably hunt down James himself and kill him. I won't be to far behind, I'll help. Edward has Charlie, but if Bella dies, he'll still have something to remember Bella by. But, it's not the same. He'll be miserable, and depressed. We have to get them back, alive.

Edward hopped behind the wheel as I hopped into the backseat. As Edward drove down the long, dark road I began to gaze out the window. I could hear Charlie breathing in the car seat beside me. I didn't realize how fast Edward drove because before I knew it we were here.

I unbuckled Charlie's car seat, as Edward picked him up. I got out, and took in the scenery around me. A brick building with about three floors, only about four cars parked in the parking lot, including ours, and revolving doors.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, as he bounced Charlie in his arms.

"Yeah, get your angry faces out." Emmett responded, as he cracked his knuckles.

We headed towards the inside of the building, and saw a woman sitting at the receptionist desk with a security guard behind her.

"Kate, you are funny." the security guy said, as he turned towards us.

"No Garrett, you are the funny one." the woman, Kate, replied, as she smiled at us.

"What can I do for you?" Kate asked, as Garrett placed his hand securely on his guard stick.

"Um…is Victoria in?" Edward spoke up, as he rubbed Charlie's back, soothingly.

"Yes, do you have an appointment?" she asked, flipping through a binder.

"No, but it's a big emergency." Emmett bellowed, slamming his hand down on her desk.

"Ser, calm down." Garrett sighed, moving towards Emmett, cautiously.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Emmett shouted, as I grabbed her clipboard.

"Ser, I need that back!" Kate hollered, as Garrett pulled out his guard stick.

I read through the clipboard, and flipped through each page until I found what I was looking for. Floor 2. Office 10. I threw her clipboard on the table, and headed for the elevator. Emmett and Edward weren't to far behind. We hopped inside and as Garrett was running for the elevator to stop us, the doors closed.

Once the doors opened I took off running for office 10. I burst through the doors, and saw a woman who I assume is Victoria. She was sitting in an office chair, red hair into a ponytail with a few strands hanging down. She had on glasses that were at the tip of her nose.

"What's going on?" she asked, as her head quickly turned to our direction.

"Miss. Madsen, I apologize, but they really wanted to see you, so they took off running. Garrett and I tried to stop them." Kate rambled, completely out of breath.

They probably took the stairs. That's how they got up here so fast.

"Come on, lets go." Garrett said, trying to escort us out of the room.

"No, I'm not leaving here until I speak to Victoria." Edward growled, as he handed Charlie to me.

**Emmett:**

Victoria nodded towards Garrett and Kate, letting them know they can leave the room.

"What do you want? I'm a busy woman." Victoria said, as she stood from her seat.

"Tell us what you know about James." I replied, calmly, as I bounced Charlie in my arms.

"What's it to you?" she growled, as she leaned against her desk.

"Please, he kidnapped our girlfriends." Edward begged, as he took a seat.

"He has my daughter." I pleaded, glaring at her.

"And my son." I reasoned, as a look of understanding hit her face.

"At this business firm, we really don't bring up his name. I despise that man. I hate his guts." Victoria growled, before slamming her hand down on her desk.

"What did he do? Can you tell us anything that might lead us to where he took our girlfriends?" I questioned, approaching her.

"We were business partners, I trusted him with everything that I had and earned. We invested in the building in Port Angeles, he worked me. He took that building right from under me. As you see, I'm in this small building. But, as for your girlfriends, there was this place that James use to always take me, when we needed to think. I'll write down the address for you." Victoria explained, as she pulled out a notepad and pen.

Victoria jotted down the address then handed it to Edward.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Jasper asked, as Charlie dropped his pacifier.

"James is a very dangerous man. Don't underestimate his power and authority. When you get there don't be fooled with the signs. There is more than one floor, even though it may look like a one floor building. There's a basement. I never been down there, James never let me go. Knowing James he probably has them locked in a cage somewhere. I suggest before you enter the building you call the police. He's capable of things that you have never imagined. Also, if he knows your there most likely he _will _kill your girlfriends and children." Victoria responded, as Edward bent over to pick up the pacifier.

"Thank you" we all said, in unison, as we left out of her office.

Jasper held Charlie in his right arm, as we exited the building. I hopped into the passenger seat, as Edward typed the address into the GPS system. Before I could even buckle my seatbelt, the car pulled off. Edward was driving super fast. Like Rosalie fast.

Before we went to the house we stopped at my parents house.

"We'll be back when everything is okay." Edward informed them, as he waved at Charlie.

We arrived at the building and it did seem a bit small. If Victoria didn't tell us, I would have thought it only had one floor. Edward walked off to call Charlie, as Jasper and I headed for the door. "Locked." I sighed, pulling on the handle.

"But the window might not be." Edward said, walking back towards us.

He led us towards the window, and opened it. Once it opened a loud noise rang through the building.

**Alice:**

Rose seems irritated that we are stuck in this cell. She was here the longest. I think if I was here for days straight I would be irritated to.

"Oh my gosh." Bella sighed, as she walked closer to the window.

"Alice give me a boost." Bella demanded, as Rose turned her attention towards us.

I got on my hands and knees and let Bella stand on my back.

"Hurry up, your not exactly light." I said, as I struggled to hold her up.

"The guys." Bella stated, as Rose ran towards her.

"What about them?" Rose asked, as Bella hopped down.

"There outside, trying to get in. I think there going to go through the window." Bella answered, as she took a seat on the bed.

"Bella, give me a boost. They can't go through the window. The alarm is going to go off remember." Rose growled, as Bella ran to the window.

Rose hopped onto her back, and began banging on the window.

"They can't hear me." Rose growled, through gritted teeth.

"Try harder." I demanded, as I started pacing.

Before I knew it, a loud alarm went off. Oh great, there caught.

**Review:**

**So, here is the next chapter. The next chapter should be out one day next week, or maybe the week after that. I have to check my schedule. Anyway you know the routine, press that beautiful button at the bottom that says 'Review this Chapter'. And remember reviews make a happy Tiffany.**

**-Tiffany.**


	32. Ambushed

**Jasper:**

As if we weren't already having a bad day. The alarm just had to go off.

"Go Jasper!." Edward whispered, pushing me through the window.

I jumped through and landed in what looked like to be an office. The office had multiple pictures of James, so I figured it was his office. I started looking around as Edward and Emmett came through the window.

"Where is he?" I wondered, mainly talking to myself.

"The alarm is still going off, he could either be going to see what caused the alarm to go off or he went to turn the alarm off!" Emmett announced, opening the door to the office.

"Coast is clear." Emmett muttered, walking into the hallway.

"We have to find them, before James find out we are in the building." Edward asserted, as we quietly walked down the hallway.

**Rosalie:**

"Leave the babies and come with me!" James directed, grabbing mine and Bella's arm.

I looked at Emilie and Sam and the both of them were asleep on the bed. Just wait until they wake up and find their mommies gone.

"Alice follow, if you think about running your two friends here will get a bullet in their brain." James threatened, wrapping his hands firmly around our arms.

"What about the babies?" Bella exclaimed, trying to get her arm out of his grip.

"They won't notice you're gone." James replied, pushing us into an empty room.

"Sit!" he growled, pushing me into a wooden chair.

**Edward:**

"Maybe Victoria lied to us." I remarked, taking a seat in an empty chair.

"Or maybe she didn't." Emmett responded, taking a seat beside me.

"We can't give up!" Jasper said, through gritted teeth.

"We keep hitting dead ends!" I snapped, noticing Emmett glare at me.

"We looked everywhere, they are nowhere to be found." I growled, watching Jasper punch the wall.

"Look, breaking our hands, and walls aren't going to help us find the girls. I have a missed call from Charlie. I'm going to call him back." I explained, pulling out my cell phone and walking away.

**Alice:**

So, I guess this is it. We are sitting in a row, beside each other. I'm tied up and so are Bella and Rose. James tied us pretty tightly to the chair, I can't even move a muscle.

"So, lets watch your pathetic boyfriends try to find you!" James seethed, rolling a cart into the room with a TV on it.

"There is no sound so just imagine what they are saying." he commented, turning on the TV.

The TV wasn't that big, about medium size, and the picture was in black and white. I saw Edward talking on the phone and pacing back and forth. Emmett was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands and Jasper was resting his back against the wall.

**Emmett:**

"What did Charlie say?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"He made sure no one put on their sirens. They are out front. Charlie is coming into the building as we speak, and he wants us to wait for him." Edward explained, watching as Jasper paced back and forth.

_Five Minutes Later_

"Where is he?" Jasper groaned, flopping into the empty chair.

"Right here!" Charlie spoke up, making his presence known.

"Where have you looked so far?" he questioned, looking between both hallways.

"We already looked down the left hallway, it's just that one left." I stated, as Charlie pulled his gun out, and led the way.

**Bella:**

Emilie and Sam are probably terrified, being in a dark cell all alone. They aren't even one yet. What kind of man would make a mother leave their young in a cell?

"Your precious boyfriends and Bella's father are almost here." James muttered, walking away from the TV.

"Now, when they come in I'm going to let you three do the talking. If Charlie raises his weapon I will shoot one of you in the head. If one of your boyfriends try to get to me, I will shoot you in the head. If I get hurt in any kind of way, I will shoot you in the head." James explained, loading his gun up with bullets.

"Then after I shoot you I will kill them!" James finished, unlocking the door.

**Jasper:**

"This is the last door. They have to be in there. Now, this is the plan. I'm going to put my gun away, because we don't want to frighten him. I'll just keep my hand on the gun holder, while we are in the room. Don't try to be a hero. My team is assembling now, so we have backup. When SWAT has a shot at James they are going to take it." Charlie explained, before taking a deep breath.

I put my hand on the door knob, and closed my eyes. What if inside is their bodies and they are already dead? Along with the babies. I'll be scarred for life. I don't think I can go inside.

"I can't!" I mumbled, letting the door knob go.

"I understand." Charlie replied, walking in front of the door.

He slowly reached for the door knob and turned it. Once we entered, we noticed all of the lights were out, and I couldn't see a thing.

"There not in here." Edward sighed, as I slammed my hand against the wall.

"Yes we are." I heard a familiar voice say.

**Rosalie:**

"Yes we are." I said, before they quickly switched on the lights.

I watched Charlie reach for his weapon, as James pulled his out.

"Wait!" I shouted, stopping Charlie from grabbing his gun.

"If you pull the gun on us, he's going to kill us!" I informed them, as Charlie quickly released the gun.

"If he gets hurt, he's going to kill us!" Alice continued, trying to keep herself together.

"And if one of you try to get him, he's going to kill us!" Bella added, releasing the loads of tears she held in.

"We are going to get you three out of this." Charlie said, soothingly, but I quickly shook my head.

"It's no way out." Bella mumbled, as Edward quickly looked towards her direction.

"Take the babies and leave!" I directed, as Alice nodded her approval.

"He's won!" Alice declared, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat.

**Edward:**

"Don't say that, we're going to get you out of here!" I growled, glaring at James.

"Hmm, lets make this interesting. I'm going to untie the ropes. If you try to run I'll try to kill you, and you won't find out the code to get the babies out of the cell." James explained, pulling a knife out.

We watched him cut Rosalie's rope, then Alice's rope, then Bella's. I looked to my right and saw Emmett staring at Rose, and she was staring back at him. I looked to my left and saw Jasper staring at Alice, and she was staring back at him.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"It's too late for that now, isn't it." James answered, smiling at us.

"You were planning on killing us all along. You aren't going to let us free. Are you?" Alice spoke up, sounding uneasy.

"You're very smart Alice. How did you find out?" he asked, before laughing.

"You son of a bi-" I started, before he cut me off.

"No, Edward. You don't want to say anything you are going to regret. Now, I'll give you all some alone time to say last minute goodbyes." James asserted, before walking out of the room.

"Come on!" I muttered, grabbing Bella's arm.

"We're not leaving here without our babies!" Alice growled, pushing Jasper away from her.

"We are going to get them, but we want to make sure you're safe first." Jasper clarified, walking back towards Alice.

"Being a mother your baby becomes your first priority!" Rose spoke up, walking away from Emmett.

"Bella, at least you can come with me. Charlie is over my parents house." I stated, opening the window.

"No, us mothers stick together!" Bella declared, walking towards Alice and Rosalie.

"If you're not going to help us find our babies, then you can leave and we can do it ourselves!" Rose growled, as they headed for the door.

"Wait!" Emmett shouted.

"James is outside the door." Jasper whispered, causing them to turn around.

"Okay, I have a plan. Come here!" I mumbled, as we huddled into a circle.

**Review:**

**I have a few announcements to make:**

*** I'm on Twitter, under tiftif2.**

***Also, on my fan fiction homepage you can find my website. Just click on the link that says 'My Website' and it will direct you to it. The website will tell you when I am going to update, and other stuff. Just check it out. Also, please leave a comment to let me know you were there. You can also leave multiple comments.**

*** Last Announcement, please take the new poll I have up on my page. It's based on the Hard Knock Life Series.**

**-Tiffany.**


	33. Plan In Action

**Bella:**

We were all set for the plan to go right. I took a seat in the chair, and sat there quietly in the dark until James came back. I watched the door open and in walked James. James walked into the room, and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice quickly walked out. James hit the light switch and only saw me and Edward. Edward was behind James, and quickly locked the door, as James pulled his gun out.

"Where did they go" James asked, raising his voice.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I answered, looking at Edward.

"Edward, get over here or I will shoot her" James growled, walking towards me.

Edward put his hands up in the air, and walked slowly towards me.

"Tell me where they went" James muttered, gripping the back of my head.  
"Where who went" I wondered, trying to stall time.

"Do you see these keys? They lock this door. I am going to go out there and search for them, and when I find them, I'm going to kill them. Then I will come back in here and shoot you two for not telling me where they went. Also, you aren't going to be able to leave this room because I will lock it from the outside." James explained, as he walked towards the door.

"Perfect" Edward mumbled, high-fiving me, as we heard James lock the door from the outside.

**Emmett:**

Once we sneaked out of the room I heard Edward close the door.  
"Okay, we're going to go to Charlie now" Alice whispered, as Jasper led her to the front of the building.

"We're getting the babies" I responded, as Rose pulled me the opposite way.

I followed Rose quietly to this dark room.

"Its lock" Rose exclaimed, twisting on the door knob.

"Watch out" I directed, watching her step back.

I used my upper body strength and ran into the door and knocked the door open.  
"Where did you learn to do that" Rose asked, impressed.

"I took a few classes as a kid" I answered, taking her hand and leading her in the room.

I heard baby's cries coming from ahead. It was dark so I couldn't see anything.  
"Wait" Rose shouted, hitting the light switch.

I saw a cell with two baby's inside crying their eyes out. Once they saw us they immediately started to calm down.

"He had you all locked in here" I asked, looking at Rose.

"Yes" Rose whispered, walking towards the cell door.  
"It won't budge" Rose shouted, trying to shake it open.

"What does he use to open it" I asked, watching Emilie crawl to the front of the cell.

I held my hand out to her through the bars, and she placed her wet hand inside of mine.  
"That's nasty Emilie" I laughed, watching her put her other hand in her mouth.  
"Leave my baby alone" Rose scolded, hitting the back of my head, causing Emilie to laugh.

"Do you like seeing your father in pain" I asked, as Rose held her hand out to Sam.

"We need to get them out of here" Rose proclaimed, as Sam put his hand in hers.

"I know" I sighed, as Emilie looked at me contently.

It's like she knew what trust was. In her eyes I see all the trust being put into me. How can a five month old baby trust someone?

"Emmett what about that" Rose asked, pointing towards a crowbar.

"That should be perfect" I shouted, running towards it.

**Alice:**

"Charlie" I yelled, running out of the building.

I watched all the guns point in my direction. I could feel my eyes almost coming out of its socket.

"Fall back guys" Charlie shouted, running up to me and Jasper.

"We got James" I announced, excitedly.

"Really" Charlie wondered, leading us into the building.  
"If Edward's plan worked then yes. Now, Jasper and I are going to help Emmett and Rosalie get the babies" I stated, before running with Jasper in the opposite direction.

I see they got the first door open. The first door was almost off of the hinges. Jasper grabbed my hand and I led him further into the room. We went through another room and this time the lights were on and I saw Emmett with a crow bar trying to pop the lock. Rose was sitting down on the floor trying to keep the babies occupied.

"Charlie is in the building probably with Bella and Edward as we speak" Jasper said, filling them in.

"Got it" Emmett yelled, as we watched the lock fall to the ground.

We all ran into the cell and picked up our babies. I heard the cell door shut, and quickly turned around. Victoria was standing there with the lock in her hand, smiling at us.

"What are you doing? I thought you hated James" Jasper hollered, walking towards the door.  
"Apparently you never heard of acting. James is my fiancee, how can I hate my fiancee" Victoria replied, placing the lock back on the door.

**Edward:**

"He's in there" Bella announced, pointing towards the locked door.

Charlie pulled out his gun, and slowly turned the knob. The light was out, and once Charlie turned the light on James hit him over the head with something. James took off running into the direction of the babies.

"What are we going to do" Bella bellowed, pacing back and forth.

I looked at the gun beside Charlie and picked it up.

"There is only one thing we can do" I responded, following the way James ran.

The building seemed more quiet. The hallway we turned to the light flickered on and off. Bella led me to where the babies were at. The door was almost off of the hinges so I knew they made it inside. We heard talking in the distance and it didn't sound like Emmett, Jasper, Alice, or Rose.

"What are we going to do with them? Cops are outside" a woman bellowed, as we heard heels clicking back and forth.

"Victoria, we are going to get away" James assured, as we walked closer.

"Yeah right" Jasper scoffed.

Bella and I peeked around the corner and saw them locked in a cell. Victoria was working with James. This was a set up. She probably was laughing in her head as she told us those lies. I pulled the trigger back on the gun, as I walked to where they could see me.

**Rosalie:**

"Edward" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Edward was pointing the gun in Victoria's direction. James started laughing, and leaning against the wall.

"Let them out" Bella shouted, taking a step beside Edward.

"Alright" Victoria replied, smiling at Bella.  
"Really" Bella asked, sighing in relief.

"No, we didn't come this far just to quit" Victoria laughed, rolling her eyes at Bella.

Victoria walked towards Bella and wrapped her hand around Bella's neck.  
"Edward do something" Alice shouted, worriedly.

Victoria lifted Bella up and Bella started clawing at Victoria's hand.

"Let her go or I'll shoot" Edward shouted, moving closer to Victoria.

"You won't shoot. You're not man enough to do that" Victoria remarked, laughing at Edward.

Edward closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger causing a loud gun shot to echo around the cell. Victoria released Bella's neck, and fell to the ground. A blood puddle spread around her body, staining her white shirt.

"You'll pay for that" James yelled, trying to hold back tears.

James reached behind him and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Bella, and Edward quickly pulled her behind him. Emilie immediately started crying once the gun shot sound stopped. I quickly scooped her up in my arms, and tried to sooth her. James put his free hand on his forehead as he started pacing back and forth.

"Quiet that baby" he shouted, aiming the gun at Emilie.

Emmett stood in front of Emilie as I whispered soothing words into her ear.

**Jasper:**

"I can't think with that baby crying" James proclaimed, pulling on his hair.

He turned the gun back at Edward, and clenched his teeth. James moved towards the cell door as he still aimed the gun at Edward.

"Rosalie, if you don't shut that baby. I WILL" James hollered, aiming the gun back at Emilie and pulling the trigger back.

"You would actually kill a baby" Alice shrieked, stepping up to him.

"Yes, I would" James answered, before laughing.

I bounced Sam in my arms before he reached out to Alice. Alice pulled him into her arms and started bouncing him on her waist. Rose handed Emilie to Emmett as she stepped up towards the door of the cell.

"James" Rose whispered, as her hands fidgeted nervously.

"What" James snapped, turning to Rose, causing the gun to go off.  
"Rose" we all screamed, as she quickly turned to face us.

"It didn't hit me" Rose muttered, turning back to James.

Rose started talking to James keeping him distracted as Edward and Bella made there way towards him. Bella grabbed something heavy and hard then hit him over the head with it. James gun slid across the floor, as he tumbled to the ground.

"Bella" I heard someone shout.  
"Dad, we're in here" Bella yelled, as she searched through James's pocket for the keys.

"This is like a movie, where the cop always comes after the bad guy is down for the count" Alice mentioned, as Edward started unlocking the cell door.

Charlie handcuffed James as James started coming back to the land of the living. Charlie's back up came in and led James out of the building.

"Are all of you okay" he asked, pulling Bella into a hug.

"As okay as we'll ever be" Alice responded, as we headed out of the building.

"I'm glad this is over" Alice sighed, holding Sam in her arms.

"We have to pick up Charlie" Edward stated, as we nodded okay.

"I need a hot bubble bath" Rose whispered, smiling to herself.  
"That sounds so good right now" Bella added, staring off into the distance.

"Well lets head home so we can have a hot bubble bath" Edward exclaimed, throwing his arm around Bella.

"We" Rose questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes we" Emmett clarified, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

**Review:**

**I finally updated this story I know and it isn't over yet. Now Christmas is coming up in this story and that means hectic Christmas shopping.**

**-Tiffany.**


	34. Baby Free Weekend

**Jasper:**

Charlie and Sam are six months and Emilie will be six months in four days. The babies are staying with my parents for the weekend. Since the babies see Esme and Carlisle a lot we decided to let my parents have them from Friday to Sunday. It is freezing outside. Snow and ice are taking up the streets, so we will have to drive carefully.

"Come on Alice, don't pack his whole closet!" I yelled.

"Coming!" Alice exclaimed, walking down the stairs with a suitcase in her hand.

"Emmett, don't forget to bring her Bambi and her bunny!" Rose yelled, as she changed Emilie's outfit.

"What are we going to do after we drop them off?" Bella asked.

"Shopping!" Alice squealed.

"For what?" Bella groaned.

"Winter clothes and presents." Alice answered.

"Where is it, Rosalie?" Emmett asked, coming down the stairs.

"Take her… I'll find it." Rosalie sighed, handing Emilie to Emmett.

"Between you and me, I think your mom is a bit frustrated." Emmett whispered to Emilie.

Edward was doing the airplane with Charlie, Bella was feeding Sam, Alice was packing up some baby food, Rose was looking for Emilie's stuff animals, Emmett was keeping Emilie occupied, and I was relaxing on the couch.

"Jasper, call mom and tell her we are leaving now!" Rose hollered, running down the stairs.

"Did you find it?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Rose answered, holding up a Bambi and a bunny.

I picked up my cell phone and flipped it open. My mom was on speed dial.

"Hey Mom!" I greeted, as she answered her phone.

"Hello Jazz!" my mom replied.

"We are leaving out now." I informed her.

"Okay, see you when you get here." she responded.

We hopped into separate cars. Rose, Alice, and Bella were riding with the babies inside Bella's truck. And us guys were riding in Emmett's jeep.

I could tell Rose was driving from the speed that truck was going. Edward was driving and he was struggling to keep up. Once we arrived at my mother's house, her and my dad were waiting outside.

"Rosalie… Jasper!" my mother yelled, running to us.

"Rosalie, that outfit on Emilie is just gorgeous." my mother commented, as she picked up Emilie.

That's why Rosalie changed her outfit in the middle of the day.

"Hello Alice, Hi Bella!" my mother exclaimed, hugging both of them.

"Emmett…Edward, its been to long." my mother said, hugging both of them.

"Hello!" my dad greeted, shaking hands with Edward and Emmett.

"How have you girls been?" my dad asked Alice and Bella.

"Fine." Bella answered.

"We packed clothes, soap, lotion, food, and extra wipes and diapers." Alice informed, handing my father the bags.

"Oh that reminds me, Christmas breakfast is over the Cullen's house this year so tell Esme and Carlisle." my mother explained, holding both Sam and Emilie in her arms.

"Well, I guess we will see you all on Sunday." my dad remarked, walking into the house with Charlie and some of the bags.

"Shopping!" Alice squealed, as we made our way back to the cars.

**Edward:**

As we were driving, we realized Bella was driving this time. One reason that told us was because she was going with the speed limit and the second reason was her brown hair was blowing out of the window.

Once we arrived at the mall, we realized it was crowded. This does not mean we are going home. Anytime is the right time to shop when Alice is involved.

After searching and searching we finally found a parking spot. Once we got out we walked to Bella's car and helped them out. I held Bella's hand as we made our way to the mall. Jasper held Alice's hand and Emmett held Rosalie's. We had to park far since everyone is doing some Christmas shopping.

"I see Rose didn't drive." I stated.

"Yeah, Bella wouldn't let me. She said I don't know how to drive when its snowing." Rosalie replied, glaring at Bella.

"Come on Rose. What person in their right mind would drive 100 miles per hour in a snow storm?" Bella asked, looking at Rose.

"You should be happy, I could have gone faster, but it was snowing" Rose informed, causing everyone to laugh.

In Rosalie's book 100 miles is slow. As we made our way closer to the mall, Bella slipped, but I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Watch yourself!" I laughed, causing her to blush

"Same old Bella." Alice giggled.

"That wasn't my fault, there is a lot of ice out here." Bella spat, crossing her arms.

"Alice and Rose are walking in heels and neither of them slipped." Jasper laughed.

Bella blushed harder, knowing Jasper had a point. We finally approached the mall and walked inside.

"Which floor first?" I wondered, looking at the rest of them.

"Second floor, that's where they keep the toys" Alice answered, as she led the way.

We are doing some early Christmas shopping. After today we are still going to pick up some things just not that much.

We walked into Toys R Us and it was crowded.

"Look at that!" Alice squealed, running up to a boy's toy.

She held it up and it was the last one. A woman came up to her and snatched it away.

"Hey!" Alice yelled.

"I saw that first!" the woman growled.

"No you didn't!" Alice hollered, snatching the toy back.

"Hold this Jasper, there are some crazy people in this store." Alice barked, handing the toy to Jasper.

We shopped in Toys R Us for like a half an hour. Alice brought two toy dinosaurs, a stuffed tiger, three fisher price toys, and a leapfrog toy. Bella brought a stuffed lion, two action figures, the sponge bob movie, and a fisher price toy. Rosalie brought a bunny stuffed animal, two Barbie's, a Dr. Seuss book, and a baby doll that acts like a real baby.

They had so many bags walking out of Toys R Us. They asked us to take them to the car and we couldn't refuse them. Before we actually went to the car we decided to stop and get the girls something for Christmas. Emmett got Rose a necklace that says Emilie on the front and if you open it up it will be a picture of Emilie, Rose, and Emmett together in black and white. The picture looks professional but it isn't. Jasper brought Alice a purse that she has been eyeing for weeks. It cost a lot. He even got her initials engraved on it. I brought Bella some perfume that I think she would love.

**Bella:**

The guys are finally gone. We have to buy them something for Christmas. We went to this men's store. Rose brought Emmett an X-Box 360 and a few games that he would love. I brought Edward this robe for men that has his name on the back. I think he would like this. Lastly, Alice brought Jasper a Rolex watch.

"There calling." I informed.

"Answer." Rose said, like it was obvious.

"Hello!" I greeted.

"Where are you?" Edward asked.

"At the baby clothing store." I answered.

"We will see you there." Edward said, hanging up.

When it gets closer to Christmas, shopping becomes dangerous. Everyone is fighting over things. We didn't want to enter the store without the guys, but all the cute clothes were being taken so we had to.

Couples were shopping and single people were shopping. Alice got into an argument with a woman over an outfit for a boy. Apparently, it was the last one left so knowing Alice, she had to have it. Her argument didn't look as serious than Rosalie's.

Rosalie was arguing with two guys over an outfit for a girl. The two guys were brothers getting that outfit for their niece. Knowing Rosalie as being stubborn she is not giving up, at least without a fight.

I decided to help Alice first then help Rosalie.

"Excuse me." I said, approaching the woman Alice was having a problem with.

"Yes." she answered me.

I looked down at the bag she was holding. It was from Payless.

"I work in this mall as security and the manager from Payless wants to talk to you about those shoes you are holding." I informed her.

She looked slightly nervous. Maybe she did do something. The lady quickly walked away."Thanks Bella, isn't this cute." Alice gushed, holding up the outfit.

"Yeah, lets go do some damage control with Rosalie." I stated, walking towards Rosalie.

I saw the guys come in and I changed lanes and went to them.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, looking towards Rosalie.

"Well, Alice was just in another fight about an outfit." I announced.

"Isn't it cute Jazzy." Alice commented, holding the outfit up.

"And Rosalie is arguing with them because of an outfit she found" I informed them.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jasper asked, approaching Rosalie and the other two men.

"Well Jazzy I've seem this outfit first and these guys are trying to take it away." Rose explained.

"Well, it seems that outfit belongs to my sister." Jasper proclaimed, snatching the outfit away from the guys.

The two men growled."Is there a problem?" Emmett asked, approaching them.

"No." one of the guys said, before walking away.

"Thanks!" Rose stated, kissing Emmett's cheek and hugging Jasper.

"I think this is enough shopping for the day, we should leave before one of you girls cause us to get into a fight." Edward joked.

"I agree." Jasper replied, making his way to the check out line.

"Tomorrow Rose?" Alice questioned.

"Of course." Rose answered.

"Around Christmas time it is dangerous, you three aren't going without us." Jasper retorted, looking from Alice to Rose to me.

"We are grown women" Alice reminded.

"What do you think would have happened with those two men if we weren't here?" Emmett asked, looking at Rose.

"I could have handled that." Rose muttered.

"The look in their eyes. They would have handled you." Edward corrected.

"Do you think they would have been fighting?" I questioned.

"I have seen it before." Edward answered.

"Well, I could have easily beat them." Rose responded.

"Yeah, and we would have helped." Alice exclaimed, moving next to Rose.

"And all three of you would have came home bruised, and we would have to hunt them down and hurt them." Emmett said, causing Edward and Jasper to nod in response.

"Conversation over!" Rose demanded.

"So when is the next time _we _are coming?" Jasper asked, placing emphasis.

"_We_ don't know!" Alice growled, also placing emphasis.

We brought the items, and started walking back to the car. I clinked arms with Rosalie and Alice, since we were angry with the guys.

"Come on, talk to us." Edward pleaded.

We just held our heads up high, and kept walking.

Then all of a sudden, a weird looking woman, that claimed she was psychic came running into us. She bumped us, and knocked us down on the ice. The guys helped us up, then we all turned to that woman who seemed a bit frantic.

The woman snatched my keys out of my hands, then handed them to Rosalie.

"Drive home tonight" the woman begged.

"What" Rose questioned.

"You have to drive home, something will happen if you don't. Its dangerous out there" the lady explained.

"Well, Rosalie isn't exactly the safest driver" Jasper responded.

"Zip it, pipsqueak wasn't I talking to you" the woman snapped.

"If you don't drive home, all three of you girls will die." the woman exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Rose, can I have my keys please" I asked.

Rose looked from the psychic then to me, and she wouldn't let me have the keys.

"Rosalie, give me the damn keys" I growled.

"No" Rose replied, sternly.

"It's my car" I shouted."I don't care" Rose said, placing the keys in her coat pocket.

"Are you going to believe her" I questioned, causing Rosalie to nod.

"I don't believe this" I sighed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Give me the keys" I spat.

"No" Rose stated again.

"Please" I begged.

"Trust me Isabella" the lady said."How do you know my name" I asked.

"If I tell you , you wouldn't believe me" she responded.

"Let me drive" Rose pleaded.

"Alright" I gave in.

"Come on, ladies" Alice exclaimed, clinging arms with us again.

**Review:**

**Okay, I like really like this chapter for some reason. Well, I know I haven't been updating this story in awhile, but that's because I ran out of ideas for it.**

**-Tiffany.**


	35. Deja Vu

**Alice:**

"Okay, lets go!" Rose announced, twirling the keys on her finger.

The guys quickly looked at us with worry filled in their eyes.

"Don't worry." Bella said, using her hand to rub Edward's back, soothingly.

"How are we not suppose to worry when a woman comes up to you and tell you that you're going to die if Bella drives?" Edward questioned, with a pissed off look on his face.

"I'm not driving." Bella interrupted, as she grabbed mine and Rose's arms.

Bella pulled us, angrily, towards the car. On the way home, the guys followed closely behind. They made sure their car stayed directly behind ours.

"Rose." I called out, softly.

Rose turned to look at me in the passenger seat. I took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"They're right behind us" I informed her, as she turned her head to look back.

"ROSALIE!" Bella screamed, as Rose turned back to the road.

Rose was in the wrong lane. A huge truck was coming for us, and Rose turned into the correct lane, and slammed on the brakes. The impact of slamming on the brakes caused the air bags to come out, and our heads to hit the dashboard.

I felt a cold drift of air hit my face, as the door opened. Jasper pulled me out, and held me in his arms.

"Remind me, if we ever see that woman again to give her a peace of my mind" I growled, cradling my head.

"Maybe that was suppose to happen. Maybe if Bella drove it would have happened, but she would have reacted too slowly" Rose responded, as Emmett rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"We need to get home, and wrap these presents" Bella announced, quickly changing the conversation.

"Bella's right" I added, breaking off the hug with Jasper.

"Drive slow, and watch the road" Emmett reminded Rose, closing the door for her after she hopped in.

We headed back towards the quiet and dull house. It felt weird since the babies weren't here. I really miss them. After wrapping the last present, watching a movie and eating some popcorn we were left with nothing else to do.

"I want my baby" Bella whined, reading my mind.

"You miss them too. I thought it was just me" Rose exclaimed, sliding on her shoes.

"Where do you three think you're going" Jasper questioned, as all three of them blocked the door.

"To get our children" I announced, trying to walk around them.

"No, we haven't had any alone time. You have to learn to let go!" Edward proclaimed, crossing his arms.

"I know we do, but shouldn't we learn that when they go off to college, not when they're poor defenseless babies!" Bella replied, buttoning up her coat.

"Either let us through or you won't get anything until they go to college" Rose growled, as we each glared into our boyfriends' eyes.

"Fine, but we're going with you" Emmett sighed, moving out the way.

**Rosalie:**

I banged on the front door of my parents' house until one of them answered. I was shocked to see Esme answer.

"Why are you here" Alice wondered, making her way into the house.

"Bradley and Carlisle ran somewhere, so I decided to stay so Natalie wouldn't have to take care of three babies" Esme explained, leading us to the living room.

"Speaking of Natalie, where is she" Bella questioned, making her way towards the fireplace.

"She just got Emilie to sleep. That child cried all night missing you two. Natalie finally got her down, so now the other two babies can sleep" Esme explained, walking towards the playpen.

Both Sam and Charlie were knocked out sleep in the play pen. Charlie had a stuffed lion under his arm, as Sam had a half drunken bottle of milk in his left hand.

"I think Sam is going to be a leftie" my mom whispered, making her presence known.

"We came to pick the babies up." Alice announced, barely above a whisper.

"Do you realize what time it is?" my mom asked, leaning over the playpen to pick Sam up.

"I know, but we missed them." Alice whined, as my mom handed Sam to her.

"We understand. That's how any mother is." Esme sighed, handing Charlie to Bella.

"Where's Emilie" I wondered, crossing my arms.

"Upstairs asleep with Josh" my mom answered, flopping down onto the couch.

"I'm so happy that I don't have to raise any more babies" my mom exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

As everyone continued talking in the living room, I quietly tiptoed up the stairs. I passed my parents room, and the bathroom, before walking towards the guestroom. I opened the door, and flicked on the light. I saw Joshua fast asleep on the bed, with Emilie under his arm. I crawled onto the bed, and pried my daughter from under his arm.

"Huh…what" Josh said, groggily.

"Shush…it's just me. Rose." I whispered, laying Emilie against my chest.

"Oh…okay. See you Christmas" Josh replied, stretching out, before dozing back off.

I turned off the light, before pecking my daughter's forehead.

**Bella:**

I was really tired from wrapping all of the presents. I watched Rose come downstairs with Emilie, and handed Charlie to Edward.

"Can we go now" I sighed, stretching my arms.

"What's got you in a rush" Natalie wondered, patting my shoulder.

"I'm just…tired. It has been a long day today" I answered, covering my head with my hand.

"Did you wrap the babies presents" Esme asked, excitedly.

"Yeah" Alice answered after kissing Sam's cheek.

"They're going to love ripping that wrapping paper up" Natalie added, gleaming at her grandchildren.

"We'll see you all Christmas night, right?" Rose wondered, handing Emilie to Emmett.

"Yeah, Bradley and I still have presents to wrap" Natalie murmured, rushing her hands down her face.

"Okay, we better head home so we all can get some sleep"

"Bella's right" Rose spoke up, grabbing Emilie's stuff animals.

After we hugged and said our goodbyes we strapped the babies in and headed home. Luckily, Rose drove, meaning I got in the house quicker, and crawled in to bed quicker.

"Bella" Edward whispered, as I pulled the covers over my body.

"Yes" I muttered, angrily, since I'm ready to go to bed.

"I love you" he said, causing a smile to come across my face.

I rolled over in the bed so I could face him, and gave him my best grin, even though most likely he couldn't see it.

"I love you too Edward" I sighed, feeling him wrap me in his arms.

**Review:**

**Don't yell at me for updating late... I've just been busy, with school, homework, and I have been helping Amani C with her new story Obsessed, but I guess I'm back now. So review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**I'm on twitter under tiftif2 and Facebook under Tiffany Urby, so add me. I have one more chapter left, and that will be about Christmas Day sadly for the characters I didn't create, and the characters I have created.**

**-Tiffany.**


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue- One Week Later**

**Christmas Day:**

**

* * *

**

The ear piercing cries of Emilie, Charlie, and Sam woke up Rosalie, Bella, and Alice. The guys managed to sleep through the crying of their children, since they knew the girls were going to get them. Rosalie picked up Emilie and wished her a Merry Christmas before taking her into the bathroom.

Alice immediately took Sam downstairs into the kitchen and started Christmas breakfast. She placed Sam in his high chair and he immediately started crying. Alice knew exactly what to do. She turned the Christmas tree lights on, and the train that went around the tree.

The Christmas tree was stacked with presents and they were everywhere. As Bella brought Charlie down his eyes grew big as he looked at all of the colorful presents under the tree. Rose brought down Emilie afterwards, but Emilie focused on her mother the entire time.

"What are you attempting to make" Rose asked, setting Emilie in her high chair.

"I want to make a good Christmas breakfast" Alice answered, as the bacon turned black.

"Well, I don't think bacon is suppose to be that color" Rose responded, earning a smack in the arm from Alice.

"Ouch! What was that for" Rose exclaimed, rubbing her arm.

"For being a smart ass" Alice answered, throwing the burnt bacon into the trash.

"At least we still have the eggs and toast" Bella added, trying to look at the bright side.

"No, I burnt that too" Alice whispered, showing them the disposed burnt food in the trash.

"It's okay Alice, we woke up late today anyway, so once we all open our presents we'll be heading over Esme's for Christmas dinner" Bella assured, rubbing my back.

"Well, lets wake up the guys! I'm hungry!" Alice bellowed, running up the stairs.

Christmas morning/evening seem to fly pass. The guys opened their presents from the girls, then the girls opened their presents from the guys. Lastly they let the babies claw apart the wrapping paper on their presents. It seemed like they enjoyed the wrapping paper more than the actual gift. Emilie cried and screamed when Rose threw the wrapping paper away, but she quickly got over it when Rose put batteries in this doll that she got her, and it started acting like a real baby.

As for Charlie and Sam, they seemed to have more fun with each other than their actual gifts. Sam would pick up Emilie's doll and hit Charlie in the head with it, making Emilie laugh. Charlie would pick up the book Bella brought him and put the corners of the book in his mouth.

"Since Alice burnt breakfast lets head over to Esme and Carlisle's. I think everyone is there now" Bella announced, picking Charlie up.

They all separated to go into their bedrooms. The girls dressed their babies in their Christmas outfits. Emilie had on a red dress, with white tights, and black dress shoes with the buckles on them. Rose placed a green ribbon in her hair, and declared her ready to go.

Alice and Bella decided that since they both have boys they should dress alike. Charlie and Sam both wore black slacks, and dress shoes, and a red button up shirt. Alice picked out the entire outfit and was sad that she couldn't find a way to add green to the outfit without making it look tacky.

Rose put on her pea coat and put Emilie's pea coat on as well, as the guys threw on their jackets and Alice and Bella did as well. On the way to the driveway Bella slipped a few times, and actually fell, Alice slid on ice with Sam in her arms, and Edward almost tumbled over a now walking Charlie. After finally managing to get to the car, they headed out.

* * *

Like Bella said everyone was there, and waiting to eat. No one really cared about the presents under the tree since their stomachs were thinking for them.

"Can we eat please" Alice begged, as Natalie took off Emilie's jacket.

"Nope. The guys have to do something first" Esme answered, grinning at the boys as she hung up Charlie and Sam's coat.

"Mom!" Edward exclaimed, as she quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever she wants you guys to do, do it! I'm hungry and so are the babies" Alice exclaimed, angrily.

Esme came back out and picked up both baby boys since they started ripping up the wrapping paper."Well, what are you waiting for" Rose asked, impatiently.

Each guy took a deep breath before standing in a straight line. Edward dropped to his knee first followed by Emmett then Jasper. They each simultaneously reached into their back pockets and pulled out a velvet box from Tiffany's.

"Oh my gosh" Alice exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand.

Natalie held a good grip on Emilie as she smiled at her daughter and son. Esme held both Charlie and Sam in her arms, before Joshua grabbed Charlie from her.

"Will you-" Jasper started, before Alice cut him off.

"Yes" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"I didn't even get to ask you" Jasper muttered, as Alice pulled him to his feet.

"Oh Jasper you knew what I was going to say, so shut up and put that ring on my finger" Alice proclaimed, watching Jasper with eager eyes.

Jasper laughed to himself as he slipped the engagement ring on his fiancée's finger.

"What about you two" Alice wondered, turning to Rose and Bella.

"They didn't ask" Rose responded, smirking at Emmett.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I love you so much! I have known you for almost my entire life and I want to continue knowing you. So, with that said, will you marry me" Emmett said, holding Rosalie's right hand in his.

A grin stretched across Rose's face, before she burst out laughing. Emmett stood up looking completely shocked that after his proposal she laughed.

"Rose" Emmett exclaimed, closing the ring box.

"No…no Emmett it's not like! I accept! I do!…I mean yes" Rose proclaimed, opening the box back up.

"Then what's with the laughing" Emmett wondered, watching Rose slip the ring on her own finger.

"Nothing Emmett you're just funny" Rose whispered, scooping Emilie into her arms.

"Last, but not least" Renee announced, turning to Bella.

"Edward save it, I have heard enough of the mini speeches. So just to get to the point and so we can eat faster yes I will marry you" Bella said, taking the ring out of the box and handing it to Edward.

Edward grabbed her hand and put the ring on.

"Now can we eat" Emmett asked, as Esme nodded yes.

"Wait, when is the wedding" Natalie wondered, rubbing her hands together.

"Sometime next year" Bella answered, pulling a chair out.

"During what season" Renee asked, excitedly, taking a seat.

"Spring or Summer" Rose answered, placing Emilie in her car seat.

"In a church" Esme asked, bringing out the Christmas turkey.

"Probably" Alice sighed, licking her lips.

"Is-" Renee started, before Bella cut her off.

"Look mom, Esme, Natalie, no offense but all day today we have been watching everyone open presents, play, and talk. We're hungry! Matter of fact we're starving! Can we eat first then you can ask all the questions you want?" Bella bellowed, smiling to herself when the questions finally stopped.

**Review:**

**So, this is the end of It's All For You. I finished up this story and I'm about to finish up Taken so I can focus on my other three stories; Bonded By Blood, All Grown Up, and The Reunion. I have been getting messages asking me when I'm going to update those, and I am going to start working on those after December 14th****, which is my birthday. So, stay tuned. Add me on face book too, and maybe you'll get to see what's in store for The Reunion.**

**-Tiffany.**


End file.
